


Primera Directiva; El Caso Poleepkwa

by FantasmaAlineal



Category: District 9 (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Slash, Unplanned Pregnancy, Xenophilia, Xenophobia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:32:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasmaAlineal/pseuds/FantasmaAlineal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover STID/ District 9. O de cómo el Enterprise rescató a los Poleepkwa. Notas en el fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entorno

**Author's Note:**

> Prefacio
> 
> Diseñé esta historia en base a una multitud de prompts, incluyendo la xenofobia. De pronto, descubro que, desde hace mucho tiempo, el miedo a lo extraño (de parte de los demás) ha sido mi principal motor de escritura.  
> Tuve un tope con la normalidad, (personas normales, se les llama neurotípicos) que duró meses; no se me dá ser normal, pese a muchos intentos.   
> Por lo tanto, vuelvo a escribir, con ésta larga advertencia previa, que veo que muy poc@s fanfickers usan y que en muchos sentidos, me parece más indispensable que el uso de tags. Nunca he visto un libro de carne y hueso –de pasta y papel- que traiga una serie de cosas como ‘noncon’, ‘nc17’ , ‘mpreg’ o cosa por el estilo.  
> Me parece más importante una descripción somera de lo que vas a tratar.  
> Eso es lo que pretendo; saber de los campos gravitacionales que originaron el BigBang, me da la teoría para sustentar –por fin!- algo que ya sospechábamos desde hace tiempo; que nuestro universo es apenas uno de muchos…y que las alternatividades están a la orden del día.  
> Dicho esto, es muy simple que –vía una lente gravitacional, una singularidad— un crucero Poleepkwaan sufra una avería y llegue a una Tierra sumida en la oscuridad del apartheid.  
> Y, es igualmente sencillo que Jim Kirk y sus chicos tengan que solucionar el desaguisado…y así fue como nació este fic.  
> Pasemos a los tags; este cuento contiene DE TODO, menos los temas que no suelo tocar, como noncon (me parece absurdo) bdsm y todas esas cosas que les gustan a much@s, al menos por escrito. Está hecho usando flashbacks (que no menciono ¿Cuándo habéis visto en el cine que el director saque un anuncio de ‘flashback’?) y sin forma lineal, como se escribe un libro verdadero. Sucede que hay lector@s, muchas veces –y lo he vivido— que quieren el cuento ‘cocinado’, es decir, lleno de indicaciones de lo que va a ocurrir.  
> Por desgracia, para mí, el decir ‘esto es lo que va a suceder’ es MALA ESCRITURA.  
> Luego, este fic es ciencia dura –as ever- y es filosofía científica, lo que garantiza desde YA que tendrá pocas lecturas y no será popular. Como suele ocurrir con la verdadera ciencia ficción.  
> Tercero; es posible que lo publique como lo hacía antes; cuando ya esté totalmente escrito.   
> Agradezco a Van Krausser su ayuda invaluable y su entusiasmo para betear esto y a Kat Le Fay su fé en mí, que no merecí jamás.  
> Para quienes me conocen; ya saben de qué va esto.   
> Sexo, ciencia, amor, Amor con mayúsculas, angst y una buena dosis de irrealidad, basada en lo que vivimos del diario.  
> Les agradezco su paciencia para soportarme, su fe para leerme y sus risas y simpatía; les dedico este fic, porque no soy fácil y sin embargo, me siguen leyendo.
> 
> Namasté  
> FantasmaAlineal.

**Prime Directive; The Poleepkwaan Case.**

**Crossover Star Trek AOS/District 9**

**_Pairings_ ** _;  Christopher Johnson/Wikus Van Der Merwe_

_Spirk establecido (Jim Kirk/Spock)_

_Leonard ‘Bones’ McCoy/Geoffrey ‘Dorian’ M’Benga (checar Jorian, Canon Almost Human)_

_Nyota Uhura/OC_  
 **Disclaimer** ; Pure Lies. Ligeramente universo alterno.  
 **Warnings** ; rating  MUY variable, xenophobia, xenofilia, angst, hard scifi, soft scifi, slash, xenopreg, hurt/comfort, swahili, xhosa, poleepkwan, vuhlkansu, gore.

**_ Real Warning!! _ ** _ Si no habéis visto o no conocéis District 9 (Sector 9, en español) no váis a entender ni jota de este fic. Conste que os aviso.  _

 

1

La música seguía sonando, los tambores repitiendo su ritmo en todos los muros de la Sala de Recreo 22.  Bones sudaba después de bailar, alegre y un poco borracho; vino de membrillo, jugo de fruta y el ocasional trago de moonshine, cortesía de Scotty.

Uhura y M'Benga seguían bailando 'Call me Al' –de paso, también la estaban cantando-  y los demás no paraban de aplaudir; Jim había permitido la Kwanzaa y los africanos de la tripulación estaban sacando realmente provecho de ello.

Al lado de la mesa/altar, cubierta de fruta y vino, con el largo kinara, del cual habían cuidado sus velas por seis ciclos, Scotty  y Chekov se encargaban de surtir el bar.

Uhura lucía espléndida con el boubou suelto y la risa y las canciones tradicionales; había hecho que Jim y Spock bailaran y se podía decir que la tripulación se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo. Solamente SO0718 y uno de los subordinados de Seguridad, Jackie, estaban en el puente, con todos los sensores en alerta.

El Enterprise se encontraba flotando en ese mar vacío entre el cinturón de asteroides y Marte, y un 20% de la nave estaba vacía; muchos habían aprovechado el permiso de las festividades Terranas para bajar al mundo natal, a estirar las piernas.

Como lo harían también Nyota y Geoffrey, al día siguiente; una, a Kenya y el otro, a Johanesburgo.

Uma, el horta recién llegado, capturaba todos los datos y se agitaba al ritmo de la música y por un momento, Mc Coy se permitió olvidarse del riesgo que estaban corriendo todos, encerrados en una lata flotando en el vacío.

Geoffrey lo miró un segundo, sonriendo y no fue la primera vez que Leonard sintió más de un leve escalofrío; los ojos azules del sudafricano eran tan brillantes como los de Jim y mil veces más seductores, al hacer contraste con la piel chocolate claro que los rodeaba.

Desde que el médico nuevo había llegado al Enterprise —rodeado de recomendaciones de los Vulcanos— la carga de trabajo para McCoy no sólo había bajado exponencialmente.

También su consumo de alcohol y su soledad de siempre; Geoffrey M’Benga era divertido, risueño, con una conversación entretenida, y había dos detalles en él que contenían a Bones de comportarse con sus malos modos; no le tenía miedo a McCoy y era un médico compasivo, empático y tan experto como Leonard mismo.

Un codazo sacó a McCoy de su contemplación; Spock rarísimas veces tocaba a alguien, pero ésta vez, había sido involuntario. O no? El Vulcano lucía sospechosamente satisfecho de sí mismo. Le tendió una larga copa del coctel de frutas a Bones y éste lo miró de arriba abajo.

—Y esto?

Se podría haber jurado que el Vulcano se moría de risa…si eso hubiera sido posible entre los de su raza.

—Tengo entendido que, para intenciones de proponer congreso sexual, está dentro del protocolo ofrecer alguna bebida alcohólica, doctor McCoy.

Leonard frunció el ceño.

—¿Tu mente Vulcana está fuera de sí?  ¡Estás casado con Jim!

Spock casi hizo ojos de espiral. Casi.

—Es evidente que no me refiero a nosotros dos, doctor —el Vulcano miró a M’Benga, sugestivamente.

Nyota tomó a Geoffrey de las manos y le dio dos giros…y lo lanzó –literalmente- sobre Leonard.

Spock tuvo la prudencia de desaparecer, no sin antes elevar su proverbial ceja, dejando a McCoy con un atractivo joven africano en los brazos y la copa a punto de caer. Geoffrey sonrió — _y ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan irresistible, carajo? Que ojos más bellos…_ — le quitó la copa a McCoy y se la bebió de un sorbo. Acto seguido, tomó las manos de Leonard, las puso sobre sus propias caderas y alzando las suyas, rodeó el cuello de McCoy, arrastrándolo hasta la pista de baile.

Chékov aprovechó ese momento para silbar y el resto de la tripulación no tardó en hacer un círculo, aplaudiendo al ritmo de la música.

Claro que McCoy enrojeció hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies.

_Maldito Vulcano; le cortaré las orejas. No, Jim me mataría. Y Geoffrey es más…pequeño. Nope, la estatura justa ¿Qué diablos me pasa? Nunca he bateado para ese lado; por la memoria de tu santa abuela, Leonard, sueñas como un quinceañero pueblerino. Y ahora, escucho a Jim dentro de mi cabeza. Nada más me faltaba. Hum…que forma de mover la cintura, eh? Podría besarte, Geoff…_

 

—0—

La agonía de la fiebre; algo de la Tierra, sin duda, uno de esos gérmenes insidiosos pegado al interior de su caparazón. O los ojos de Wikus, del color del cielo. O el olor de la sangre humana, hierro y feromonas, testosterona, cloro. Dolor en las heridas y en la cabeza y las antenas doblándose hacia dentro. Oliver controlaba la inmensa nave a duras penas: la llamada de auxilio se retransmitía en una serie de idiomas, esperando encontrar ayuda. Más de la mitad de los ocupantes de la nave estaban muertos, deshaciéndose, aún con sangre en los rincones y más pena de la que podía llevar a cuestas. Chris se limpió las agallas, cubiertas de mucosidad; su hijo lo miró con preocupación evidente, acariciando su cabeza.

Ambos seguían huyendo, a una velocidad fantasmal, cada vez más lejos del sol, de la Tierra misma, más allá de Marte, donde las líneas desvaídas de la gravedad giraban caprichosas, donde habían caído la primera vez y todo el horror de hacía veinte años había comenzado.

Chris se desmayó.

 

-0-

Sentir, sentir, sentir; era delicioso, humillante, lleno de angustia. La saliva de Christopher era salada al tacto de la lengua del terrano y los cuerpos de ambos se confundían en roces y fluídos varios, sobre la pila de hojas de cartón que fungían como cama, en la destruída casucha.

Disparos, ruido de helicópteros, truenos lejanos de lluvia, llegando desde la sabana, rugidos de leones ya extintos. La historia pasada comprende no un país abandonado, sino un planeta entero; la pérdida es espantosa y el boer nunca se había sentido más humano que ahora, que su cuerpo mutaba a una velocidad imparable, llenándolo de añoranza y hambres extraordinarias.

Wikus cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar ¡Cuánto placer! ¡Cuán perverso y oscuro era el instinto que los movía a ambos, que los volvía animales, asustados, urgidos de copular!

Chris extendió su pene, al abrir la juntura de las placas entre sus piernas; de color azul oscuro y flexible, prensil, buscando ansiosamente las escamas que rodeaban la recién formada cloaca de Wikus, exudando feromonas y enloqueciendo al alien.

_Poseer, poseer._

Con un esfuerzo voluntario, Chris retrajo las púas; ignoraba si Wikus era fértil y también, si querría ser fecundado y de paso, el dolor que le implicaría el anclaje con las púas no era buena idea para su primera experiencia sexual con un alien.

El mutante se aferró a sus hombros, mordiendo el caparazón y Chris no dejó de sentir satisfacción por ello; aun siendo él la parte dominante, su humano lo deseaba, lo necesitaba ¿Llegaría a amarlo?

El Poleepkwa se concentró en hundir y sacar su extraño falo entre los pliegues del humano, hasta que éste tomó su rostro entre sus manos –una alien, la otra, humana- y hundió el rostro entre los labrum, apresando uno de ellos, en un remedo de beso humano imposible; Chris se permitió explorar la boca del mutante, hallando su sabor a agua delicioso, perfecto, un verdadero alivio…

Afuera, siguió lloviendo.

 

-0-

 

El auditorio mantenía su runrún de primer día de clases; Uhura se había topado con una gran variedad de extraterrestres, desde las prácticas pasadas en diferentes mundos, durante el primer año de Academia.

Pero el altísimo insectoide junto a ella, definitivamente, era otra cosa; las líneas rojas del uniforme apenas si le hacían justicia a su esbeltez y la muñequera azul oscuro, con los glifos alien, lo definían como un embajador.

Definitivamente, no cualquier estudiante, sino uno de intercambio y no de cualquier categoría.

Su uniforme tenía dos mangas más, al frente, para las diminutas manos alternativas y cuando Uhura se topó con su mirada, no pudo evitar la sonrisa. Y pese a que los múltiples tentáculos —labrum, se llamaban— de él, le impedían el mismo gesto, los ojos de ambos lo dijeron todo.

Él se llevó las manos a las agallas en el cuello, activando el Traductor Universal, el cual convirtió los clicks y clacks de su lenguaje en palabras entendibles.

—Disculpe, señorita, ¿Está ocupado éste asiento?

El alien inclinó la cabeza, cortésmente y en verdad Uhura se sintió asombrada.

En ese gesto insidiosamente simple, pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de un caballero.

—No, que yo sepa.

—¿Me permite sentarme a su lado?

—Por supuesto.

El alien suspiró, clockeando el aire entre sus agallas.

—Se lo agradezco infinitamente. El resto de sus hermanos parecen temerme.

Uhura no pudo evitar un guiño.

—Bueno, yo no soy como el resto —inclinó un segundo la cabeza, imitando el gesto de él, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, de un dorado rayado en verde intenso.

—Uhura. Nyota Uhura, Terrana— se presentó. Y ¿Qué instinto del demonio se le había metido en el pellejo para soltarle su nombre completo a un alien al que jamás había visto?

—Ncwengo Kraa’l, Poleepkwa. Un placer el conocerla.

Uhura tradujo lo más rápido posible. Tranquilidad, en el idioma de su raza. Felicidad, en Xhosa terrestre. El que es feliz, en Swahili.

Extraño como algunos idiomas, algunas palabras, algunas cosas, significaban lo mismo pese a los años luz de distancia.

_Po ‘Nosotros, el Pueblo’ ; Leep ‘Los Elegidos, Los que Son Hermosos’; Kwa ‘Siete Lunas’._

_El Pueblo Hermoso del Mundo de las Siete Lunas._

Uhura agradeció a Serge Grantaire y los demás académicos franceses que habían desentrañado el idioma, casi cien años antes.

Los Poleepkwaan pertenecían a la Federación desde entonces, descubiertos por el Capitán Andrés Lárraga y la oficial T’Xelen, en la USS Darwin. Pero habían sido los franceses a bordo—Serge y su esposo, Pieter— los que lograran comunicación con un idioma tan condenadamente difícil, hecho de clickeos, purreos y tictocs arrastrados.

Como insectoides, no estaban interesados en guerrear; se dedicaban a colonizar y al comercio. Su mundo base era considerado una ‘súperTierra’, cuatro veces el tamaño de la original, cubierta a partes iguales de continentes y agua, selvas y desiertos y con más oxígeno que la Tierra misma, lo que permitía el desmesurado tamaño de la especie.

El alien alargó una mano enorme de tres dedos y Nyota extendió la suya. Él inclinó una de sus largas antenas y rozó la frente de ella y Uhura se felicitó por sus lecturas en Xenología; Kraa’l la saludaba con un gran respeto y gratitud. También estaba olfateando sus feromonas, pero eso era parte del comportamiento como insectoide, de modo que no le extrañó.

Al frente del auditorio, Edith Papatanoupoulos se aclaró la garganta, en un intento de pastorear a sus alumnos.

—Iniciaremos con raíces comunes del lenguaje Terrano; Indo y Babilónico y sus implicaciones en cuanto a la teoría de los Grandes Creadores.

Los pasos apresurados en la escalera del Auditorio y Gaila tomando aire a las carreras y sentándose encima del alien, sin mirarlo, hasta que ya era tarde. Susurros rápidos.

—Oh por las Diosas Hermanas! ¡Disculpe usted! —y un codazo nada discreto— Nyota  ¡Éste era mi asiento!

—No me avisaste antes…

El insectoide se puso en pie y se sentó en la escalera.

—No se preocupe, señorita. Por favor, tome mi lugar.

Edith se volvió hacia ellos.

—Uhura y Vro, si ya terminaron de chacharear, les agradecería nos dejaran comenzar con la clase. Y a usted, Embajador Ncwengo, le recomiendo buena conducta; no esperaría yo de un dignatario de su clase, semejante comportamiento con el alumnado…

 

 


	2. Historia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la historia se acomoda, poco a poco; aparecen los personajes correctos.

2

Que el claxon de la Alerta sonara por encima de la música, no era cosa nueva. Que arruinara el humor de McCoy, tampoco. Que Geoffrey frunciera el ceño… eso sí que era novedad.

A lo largo del baile, Leonard había podido percibir que la química entre ambos iba más allá de la de dos colegas médicos o dos amigos fiesteando; los labios del africano parecían estar cada vez más cerca y ser más deseables y  Bones sólo tendría que inclinarse un poco y…

Ese fue el momento en que los reflectores rojos  dieron su aviso y en un gesto mil veces entrenado, Scotty apagó la música y todos se congregaron frente al visor que comunicaba con Puente, Jim al frente.

—¿Qué sucede, Jackie?

El gemelo de Jordan se veía aterrado, los ojos del mismo rojo infinito de todos los albinos betazoides.

—Capitán, no logro identificar el lenguaje. Tenemos una llamada de socorro, pero está en un código que la computadora no descifra y…

El eco del mensaje se perdió en el fondo. Uhura se adelantó y subió el volumen.

_Xifun’a ilncd…Xifun’a ilncd!!_

Nyota lo reconoció de inmediato. Xhosa.

Lo cual, por supuesto, era imposible. Reajustó la velocidad del Traductor Universal y subió el volumen [1].

El mensaje cobró ritmo.

El de un recuerdo…

—0—

—“Por supuesto, me gustan tus ojos, Nyota. Y me gustaría más que me besaras; es la lógica expresión de mi deseo profundo por ti”

—Basta! ¡He dicho basta, Kraa’l!

Los tres soltaron la carcajada; la risa hizo rebotar los generosos pechos de Gaila y llorar a Nyota. Kraa’l estaba imitando –bastante bien- la voz del  comandante Spock, tutor de Uhura.

El poleepkwa dio un sorbo a su mintjulep.

—Mira, Nyota querida, si yo estuviera tan enamorado de ti como lo está ese pobre Vulcano, mis feromonas apestarían el Auditorio Central ¡No comprendo cómo es que no te lo declara ya mismo!

—Kraa’l estás loco ¡Spock es un profesor!

—Soy alguien más razonable que un humano o que dos Vulcanos a la vez. Vivimos muy poco y ese tonto te hace perder el tiempo e incita a mi ira.

Gaila se plantó frente a los dos, las manos en la cintura y guiñando un ojo al alto alien.

—Mis instintos me dicen otra cosa, Kraa’l.

Éste sonrió, hasta donde pudo.

—¿Si? Dime, mi hermosa dama verde…

—Spock no se decide porque no sabe a quién ama más. Si a Nyota aquí presente  o a James Tiberius Kirk…

Nuevamente, los tres soltaron la risa.

Viernes, noche, pizza, cocteles y cerveza, en el verano sofocante y húmedo de San Francisco, recién pasados los exámenes. El dormitorio de Gaila y Nyota;  Kraa’l, despidiéndose, de vuelta a su mundo.

Lo que había comenzado como una presentación un tanto estirada y llena de diplomacia, había derivado en amistad creciente, risas, tardes de poesía y un montón de aprendizaje para las tres especies.

Gaila se sentó inopinadamente en el regazo de Kraa’l, colgándose de su cuello.

—¿Nos vas a extrañar?

Él acarició el rostro de ella con una de sus antenas.

—Me llevaría un huevo de cada una, si pudiera. Lo que me convertiría en madre ilegítima y en un expatriado, por supuesto.

—Eres un obsceno, Kraa’l.

—Soy lo que tu quieres que sea, Gaila Vro, hermosa entre las hermosas, luna verde, estrella azul…

Uhura los miraba, el brazo recargado en el respaldo del amplio sofá, la mano en la mejilla; pese a su extrañeza, lucían hermosos.

—Gaila, Kraa’l, ¿Puedo preguntarles algo?

—Solamente que se trate de algo indiscreto, de carácter personal y comprometedor, querida amiga.

Gaila se encogió de hombros, como toda respuesta, asintiendo.

—¿Alguna vez hicieron ‘algo’?

El doble sentido y las comillas fueron obvios. Gaila tomó una pose dramática y miró al alien bajo ella, tomándolo de los anchos hombros.

—Ha descubierto nuestro secreto, amado mío!

—Horror y vergüenza! ¡Mi Reina me desterrará por mezclarme con sangre prohibida! ¿Qué será de mí?

Uhura los pateó a ambos, el largo pie descalzo.

—Ya, hablo en serio…

Gaila elevó una ceja.

—No sabía que tenías esos… intereses, Nyota. Pensé que solamente Jim Kirk…

Nyota hizo ojos de espiral.

—Oh, por favor, no me compares con el granjero con pretensiones de capitán ¿Quieres?

Fue turno de Kraa’l para contestar.

—Cuando me refería a indiscreciones, no hablaba de faltas de diplomacia, querida. Pero, si quieres saberlo, existen imposibilidades físicas, así sea yo un hermafrodita. Podría… lastimar seriamente a Gaila.

Su tono era serio y ofendido y Nyota se arrepintió de haber preguntado. Kraa’l se inclinó sobre ella.

—Pero, si quieres saber toooda la verdad,  hela aquí; sí, he estado enamorado de ti desde siempre. Y me pesa no poder llevarte a mi mundo y hacerte veinte huevos y un montón de críos, que rivalizarían con la belleza de Nuestra Reina —tomó la mano de Nyota en la suya y mirándola a los ojos, la besó con uno de sus palpos labiales, acariciando su frente con las antenas.

Nyota tragó saliva…y Kraa’l recibió un almohadazo, a cambio de su declaración.

La risa de los tres llenó la sala.

Y, cuando Ncwengo Kraa’l volvió a su mundo, una semana después, Nyota no había pensado que lo extrañaría todos los viernes o que ambos habían traducido juntos más poesía terrana al poleepkwaan de lo que las tareas imponían y la presencia de un Spock tímido terminó por desvanecer al alien de su memoria…

—0—

_Animal. No soy más que un animal, preso de sus instintos, de sus deseos, de ésta inferioridad que nos ha dejado prisioneros, desde que caímos en éste lugar, que no es nuestro mundo, cuyo aire nos envenena, cuya agua destruye nuestra sangre, convirtiéndola en algo negro, pastoso y repugnante._

_No tenemos forma de sobrevivir más que en la miseria, como lo hacen sus pequeñas especies nuestros hermanos. Nuestra Colmena no funciona y las clases se han disuelto; los Mayores han muerto en la demencia y los Menores se sostienen en la discordia, peleando a duras penas por comida de gato y trozos de cabra, tan tóxicos como necesarios._

_Te amo. No puedo llamar más  que amor a ésta necesidad de ti, a ésta compulsión por tenerte cerca, por mirarte, por cuidar de cada uno de tus pasos, por besar tu piel en cada instante._

_Al menos, quiero darle la superioridad de la palabra y no rebajarlo al instinto en que se ha convertido, en lo que me has vuelto._

_Me avergüenzo de decirlo._

_Es como si me aparease con un Qonod, con un Jarrah, con el más inferior de nuestros animales, peor que alguno de los mamíferos pequeños, peor que un microbio._

_El olor de tu sangre me envenena e intoxica, como la luz de tu sol, la electricidad escasa de tu atmósfera y el sabor en tu saliva, que adoro y al que soy adicto._

_No puedo vivir sin ti y me odio por ello, por cada instante y momento en que te poseo, porque he perdido mi inteligencia  en homenaje a tu cuerpo, como un gusano rastrero nacido en los charcos de mi propio mundo._

_Me haces detestarme; debiera terminar mi vida con honor, antes que admitir la derrota que representa amarte. Pero fuiste tú quien me llevó a la humillación al salvar mi vida, para que yo pudiera salvar a los míos y en éste momento de fiebre, en ésta pena, en éste dolor de extrañarte, mi sangre convertida en veneno por el dolor de tu ausencia, mi amor por ti se recrudece y me hace hervir y mi hijo me mira con preocupación y  todos los medicamentos que quedaron en la nave no son suficientes y rezo porque los días se hagan cortos y los segundos infames dejen de alargarse y pueda llegar a mi mundo, sólo porque representa volver por ti, regresar a tus manos a tu piel y al color azul de tus ojos, maldito seas Wikus Van De  Merwe, egoísta y noble a la vez, maldita bolsa de carne y mil veces más maldito yo, por amarte…_

—0—

—Jack, sostén la frecuencia. Capitán, reconozco el idioma…—apuntó Uhura, seria.

—Al Puente—respondió Jim y se volvió a McCoy—dispón todo en la SickBay, Bones. No sabemos con  qué vamos a toparnos.

El asunto se movió en horas, es verdad, pero parecieron segundos, dada la eficacia acostumbrada de la tripulación del Enterprise.

La reunión en el Ready Room, pese al éxito del rescate, presentaba sin embargo caras largas.

Jim comenzó.

—Y bien, Bones, qué tenemos?

—Dos tripulantes, Jim. Uno con desnutrición severa y lo que parece daño neural, causado por  atmósfera. El otro, subalimentado y con defectos de crecimiento.

— Raza? ¿Especie?

Spock respondió.

—Sistema Tellycan, Capitán. Parte Sur Tercera del Cuadrante Delta. Poleepkwaan.

—Hum ¿Qué hacen tan lejos de casa?

—El rastreo que tomó Jordan indica que salieron del Foramen Magnum, Kapitánn—respondió Chékov, quien tenía la obligación de establecer la ruta de la nave rescatada.

Spock elevó una ceja, disgustado. El nombre Gran Agujero se aplicaba en medicina, al hueco en la base craneal que comunica el cerebro con el cuerpo humano. Llamar así a la singularidad que orbitaba el Sol [2], era, por lo menos, una falta de respeto.

La Federación había circundado el Foramen Magnum con una serie de balizas que difundían su señal de precaución en todas las longitudes de onda ¿Cómo era posible que una nave hubiera caído por ella? A menos que… la idea jugueteó un momento en la mente de Spock y la puso a un lado, para cuando fuera necesario mencionarla a Jim.

_A menos que venga de un pasado alternativo, por supuesto…_

—Datos de Tellycan? ¿Alguien que me refresque la memoria?

La mirada de Spock se posó sobre SO0718, la flamante Inteligencia Artificial del Enterprise, el novísimo –en todos sentidos- Oficial Científico.

“El sistema Tellycan posee cuatro mundos, Capitán. Todos están habitados; heterótrofos autónomos bipedales, visión dentro del espectro luminoso y el infrarrojo, insectoides de 2 a 3 metros de altura, según la diferenciación sexual. Organizados por Colmenas y sub Colmenas familiares. Conforman una Monarquía Republicana, dirigida por diez mil hembras por planeta, aproximadamente,  con una población total de dos mil millones en el mundo más beneficioso y unos 500 millones, en el menos habitable de ellos.”

—¿Cómo diablos puede un insecto medir dos metros?

—Sus mundos tienen un nivel de oxígeno más elevado que el nuestro, Capitán. Respiran a través de la piel y por una serie de agallas y tráqueas distribuidas en todo su cuerpo. También su gravedad es ligeramente menor a la de la Tierra. Todo ello les permite crecer a ese tamaño.

—Eso explica el estado de delirio  y la desnutrición en la que encontramos a los tripulantes- añadió McCoy—parece intoxicación crónica, ya sea la alimentación o la atmósfera…

—Y hablando de ellos ¿Cómo se encuentran?

Bones suspiró, leyendo su PADD.

—El adulto está enflaquecido y su caparazón se ha adelgazado en algunas partes. Tiene fiebre y le falta agua y oxígeno; sigue en coma médico. Su sangre está espesa y ennegrecida, como si hubieran comido algo con mucho hierro y les hubiera envenenado a ambos. El más joven está estable y consciente; Uhura está con él, en éste momento.

—¿Podemos verle?

—Puedo conectarlos aquí, si gustas, Jim.

—¿Hay algún riesgo?

—Tus alergias. Ellos son insectoides y eres alérgico a las abejas.

Jim hizo ojos de espiral.

—Está bien, ‘mamá’.

Bones se dirigió al comm y la mirada azul de Geoff y su imparable sonrisa llenaron el monitor.

—¡Len! Estaba a punto de llamarte…

Jim no pudo evitarlo y le dio un codazo a Spock, quien tuvo a bien guardarse la sonrisa. Bones perforó con la mirada a M’Benga, reprimiéndole el entusiasmo.

—M’Benga…cómo está el chico?

Geoffrey captó la señal y se puso serio en un instante.

—Cantando con Uhura ¿Puedes creerlo?

Las voces de ambos al fondo e Imba Wimbo en los altavoces acabaron por intrigar a todos

—Puedes traerlos, por favor?

Geoff les interrumpió y el chico alien de inmediato cambió su carita y Jim sintió la fascinación repetirse en su interior, cada vez que se encontraba con una raza nueva.

Los Poleepkwaan no le eran desconocidos, pero nunca había visto un niño de la especie y éste pequeño, con los ojos azul agua y sus antenitas nerviosas era la imagen misma de la ternura.

Uhura lo cargó en brazos.

—Capitán… Jim, te presento a Oliver Johnson. Oliver, el Capitán Jim Kirk, quien dirige esta nave, la Enterprise.

Oliver abrió mucho los ojos y Jim le tendió una mano amistosa. Spock intervino.

—¿ _’Oliver Johnson_ ’? Es un nombre bastante… extraño para un Poleepkwa.

Uhura alzó una ceja disgustada.

—Y éste es el Comandante Spock, Oliver…

—Me llamo así porque soy Terrano,  Spock. ¡Hola, capitán!

Jim puso la mano en el hombro de su esposo.

_Hazme el favor de controlarte_

_Siempre estoy controlado, Jim_

_Es lo que veo. Yo haré las preguntas_

El enlace mental no duró ni medio segundo. Jim siguió hablando.

—Hola, Oliver! Bienvenido a nuestra nave; queremos hacer todo por ayudarles ¿Puedes relatarnos que ocurrió? ¿Quién es la persona que viene contigo?

—Oh, sí. Es mi padre, Christopher Johnson. Nos quedamos atorados en la Tierra, durante veinte años. Ahí, mataron a mi hermana Sherryl y luego, mi padre se unió a Paul y nací yo. Después, mataron a Paul y Wikus nos ayudó a escapar… tengo hambre ¿A qué hora sirven la cena?

-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**_[1] éste es el sonido del Poleepkwaan;_ **

**_<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dfbc2RYXPik> _ **

**_[2] De acuerdo a la ecuación de Schwarszild, el radio mínimo de la singularidad es de 8 milímetros._ **

 

 


	3. Entorno

3

Chris abrió los ojos: ya antes, sus antenas le habían advertido del olor y la temperatura.

No estaba en su nave, pero sí se hallaba en una. La iluminación y los sonidos, el olor a aire limpio y reciclado, las mantas suaves de papel preformado y el colchón ergonómico le dieron la respuesta; la Flota. La Federación.

Alguien –ese mismo alguien murmuraba- tomó su mano y lo obligó a enfocar la vista; el humano frente a él sonreía no sólo con la mirada. Chris se llevó la otra mano a las agallas en su cuello, para activar el Traductor Universal, pero éste no se hallaba en su sitio. Intentó hablar lo más claramente posible.

—..Ddóndee?

El humano negó con la cabeza.

— _Hakuna jitihada, tafhadali…_

No te esfuerces, por favor, dijo el humano. Chris pestañeó, reconociendo la frase. Sólo entonces tomó en cuenta su aspecto de africano, la piel chocolate claro, los ojos de un azul resplandeciente, como los de Wikus.

_Wikus…_

El dolor fue una punzada vieja, infinita, que se manifestó en el blipeo de los monitores y en la alarma del otro médico, un blanco de cabello castaño, gesto rabioso y ojos concentrados.

—Vaya, nuestro bello durmiente despertó, eh? Geoff, hazle entender que no debe intentar hablar ni levantarse ni…

—Ya se lo dije, Len. Su hijo comprende bien varios dialectos africanos, así que le hablé en zulú, xhosa y al parecer, entendió el swahili.

Chris alzó una de sus manos y en el lenguaje de señas estándar, dio a entender a aquellos dos que necesitaba su TU.

El que se llamaba Len tomó algo de la mesita junto a la biocama.

—Te refieres a ésta cosa? –el pequeño circuito estaba quemado más allá de lo reconocible— tuvimos que quitártelo. Tenías una infección en las agallas y el arete que lo sostenía sólo empeoró la situación. De paso, se arruinó. Veré que nuestra intérprete te consiga uno.

Geoffrey traducía todo, calmadamente. McCoy se tranquilizó al momento, al ver la expresión en los ojos del enfermo. Con sus gráciles manos de tres dedos, el insectoide preguntó de nuevo.

“¿Mi hijo?”

—Oliver está bien. Estaba muy desnutrido, pero ya nos encargamos de eso. Y en cuanto a ti, te sugiero que duermas y te repongas; nuestro Capitán tiene muchas preguntas que hacerte. Estás en una nave de la Federación, de la Flota Estelar, el Enterprise. Estás a salvo y seguro…

Geoffrey le inyectó algo, en la juntura entre caparazones y la voz de Len se fue disolviendo.

El frío interno, el dolor, la luz; todo desapareció. Chris se dejó caer en el olvido del sueño.

-0-

—¿Está usted seguro, capitán?

—Completamente, Almirante. Es un crucero de minería; la nave pertenece a los Poleepkwaa. Solicito autorización para comunicarnos con el embajador más cercano de su pueblo y con la Reina de la zona a cargo de ésta nave, para averiguar qué fue lo que ocurrió.

—Dice usted que sólo llevaba dos tripulantes.

—Un adulto y un niño. Parecen estar huyendo de algo.

Nechayevna suspiró. No se suponía que ella estuviera al mando en ese momento, pero la conspiración de Marcus había terminado con muchas cabezas y el Almirantazgo tenía que apoyarse como podía en capitanes recién ascendidos de grado; Irina Nechayev era apenas un poco mayor que Winona Kirk y Jim no dejó de advertir el mismo gesto de preocupación profunda y humanitaria que había tenido Pike, acompañada del temor a equivocarse con que vivían todos ellos, después de lo de Khan.

—Confío en tu buen criterio, Jim. No inicies una guerra ni nos metas en otra, de acuerdo?

—Sí señor, Señora.

—Nechayev, fuera.

Jim se giró en la silla, enfrentándose a Spock y a Uhura.

—Señor Spock, reporte de la situación?

—El Poleepkwa se encuentra estable, Capitán. El doctor McCoy considera que puede hablar con él, cabina de por medio.

—Uhura?

—Ya envié un reporte a la colonia más cercana, Capitán; me informan que el Embajador de Tellycan se encuentra en la Tierra, de modo que no será difícil solicitar su ayuda.

Jim se encogió de hombros, suspirando.

—Vayamos donde McCoy. Más vale que resolvamos esto de una buena vez.

-0-0-0-

—No tengo la menor oportunidad y lo sabes, Tina.

Christine Chapel recargó la barbilla sobre el dorso de sus manos, los codos en el pequeño escritorio.

—Jamás pensé que fueras un cobarde, Leonard. No para esto.

—Por todos los dioses, mujer! ¡Sabes que sí lo soy!

—¿Sólo porque una vez no funcionó? No me hagas reír. Hace cuatro años de tu divorcio.

—No soy…

—Gay? ¿Homosexual? ¿Raro?

—Lo pintas como si fuese la peor clase de racista.

—Tal vez no con Geoffrey, pero sí contigo mismo—Christine sonrió, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su comandante. Podían permitirse esa familiaridad; luchaban contra la muerte casi a diario y muchas veces, no podían reconocerla—Date una oportunidad. Y dásela a M’Benga; se ve que el chico está loco por ti…

—¿Quién está loco?

Los dos –médico y enfermera- se volvieron, sobresaltados, hacia la puerta. Geofrey M’Benga lucía agotado, aunque su rostro se iluminó al ver a Leonard. Este se encargó de responder.

—Yo soy el que se está volviendo loco en esta lata flotante, Geoff. ¿Qué tal el chico?

El africano alzó las cejas y dejando el PADD en el escritorio, se frotó la cara.

—Como todos. Es curioso, incansable…agotador. El Señor Scott se lo llevó a Ingeniería. Oliver logró despegar el crucero, él solo ¡Y apenas tiene diez años!

—Y ¿Desde tu punto de vista profesional?

—Está ganando peso a toda velocidad, pero eso no es extraño, se trata de un insectoide. Su sangre ya recuperó el color normal. Y considera todo esto como una gran aventura. No para de hablar de Wikus y de la Tierra y de volver a casa ¿Cómo está el adulto?

—Hum. Christopher… así dice llamarse, ya se encuentra consciente. El Capitán viene del Puente, a entrevistarlo. Me gustaría saber quién es ese maldito Wikus ¿Qué te ha dicho el pequeño?

—No mucho. Supone que, como somos de la Flota, sabemos de su situación. Y al parecer, Wikus es un amigo terrestre, un humano. Alguien que los ayudó a huír y por lo que hallamos, estaban en bastante mala situación.

Leonard suspiró, cruzándose de brazos.

—Veamos que obtiene Jim…

-0-0-0-0-0-

El temblor en las extremidades se fue pasando, poco a poco.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, _mizungo_? [1]

El mutante negó con la cabeza. El prawn se llevó la mano al cuello e hizo algo con sus agallas y repitió la pregunta y ésta vez, el mutante comprendió.

Su espalda había dejado de chorrear sangre y casi toda la carne y trozos de piel habían caído de ella. El prawn siguió hablando.

—Traje agua. Y las Hermanas de la Misión nos consiguieron algunos trapos limpios. También las chicas de Obesandjo te mandaron desinfectantes, _mizungo_. Hay que curarte, déjame hacerlo.

Wikus comenzó a llorar. No era el dolor físico. Era el horror a sí mismo; podía ver sus manos, completamente transformadas, aún rodeadas por trozos de carne y piel humanas, ennegrecidas por su propia sangre. El pelo se le había caído en mechones y las cuatro antenas se estiraban sobre su cráneo, percibiendo el mundo con sentidos nuevos. El ojo izquierdo le dolía; al parecer, no había terminado de transformarse.

Estiró las manos hacia el prawn y gimió con una garganta que ahora poseía agallas, los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Me llamo Charlie, mizungo. ¿Cómo te dicen?

Wikus agachó la vista; el llanto negro cayó al piso. La respuesta le salió en un hilo de voz.

—Wikus. Wikus Van der Merwe. O así me llamaba –sollozó con órganos que no eran humanos- ya no sé quién soy. O qué soy.

El prawn se irguió cuan alto era.

—Eres un Poleepkwa ahora, Wikus. No más una bolsa de carne y agua. No eres más como ellos. Eres de los Nuestros, perteneces al Pueblo. Y no debes temer ni avergonzarte. ¿Dónde está _InDuna_?

Wikus lo miró, pestañeando, intrigado.

InDuna. El guía, el superior, el negociador, el padre de todos.

Claro que en MNU ya se habían dado cuenta de que la división entre los prawn era de castas, como toda sociedad de insectos. Y suponían que los refugiados eran obreros. Sin embargo, desde que él mismo llevara el decreto de desalojo a Christopher, se había dado cuenta de que ése prawn de harapiento chaleco rojo, no era como el resto, no.

Y, cuando vio la nave y lo que él y su hijo eran capaces de hacer, se dio cuenta de que por años, la clase gobernante había permanecido oculta. Ignoraba el por qué, pero ahora, éste prawn (¿Charlie?) lo enteraba de que había ayudado al InDuna, a su líder.

—¿Christopher? Se fue. En la nave. Dijo que iría por ayuda. Prometió regresar… y cambiarme.

Charlie asintió. Wikus siguió hablando.

—Dijo que volvería en 3 años. 3 años de los nuestros, de la Tierra, Charlie… Charlie, verdad? ¿Qué va a pasarme?

—Si el InDuna te dijo que podía cambiarte, lo hará. Pero, por el momento, debo lavarte y quitarte los restos de piel o te infectarás y puedes morir. Además, no debes arriesgar al crío que llevas.

Wikus se puso en pie.

—Crío? ¿De qué hablas? Christopher se llevó a su hijo ¡Yo mismo los ví!

Charlie soltó un silbido.

—No me refiero al cachorro, Wikus. Hablo del crío que llevas entre las costillas. Es hijo del InDuna, no? Tiene su marca y tú llevas la de él…

Wikus no supo en qué momento se desmayó.

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Christine se abanicó con el sobre de vacunas y dio un suspiro.

—Voy por café ¿Gustan algo?

Ambos médicos negaron con la cabeza, rápidamente y Christine tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo de contar del uno al diez, para no gritarles que se dejaran de teatritos y se besaran de una maldita vez, carajo, que nadie iba a salir beneficiado de sus tiquismiquis; la Enterprise necesitaba a sus Oficiales Médicos alerta y no perdiendo el tiempo en estreñimientos emocionales.

Pero no era la Jefa de Enfermeras por nada y su serenidad aparente permaneció tal cual; con una sonrisa —para Geoff— y un guiño hacia McCoy, desapareció de la MedBay.

_Por todos los santos habidos y por haber en todos estos mundos de porquería… qué voy a hacer yo sólo, con Geoff? ¿De dónde se le ocurre a Tina dejarme solo con él?_

McCoy se aclaró la garganta y tomó uno de los PADDs sobre el escritorio, repasando por sesquicentésima vez el expediente de los rescatados, con indiferencia. M’Benga permaneció de pie frente a él, recargado en una de las biocamas.

—Len…

—Dime.

—¿No piensas que es raro que Chris y su hijo tengan tanto maltrato?

—La Tierra era un mundo lleno de salvajes, Geoff. Todavía los hay y lo sabes. Algunos de los nuestros hasta capitanean naves!

Geoffrey soltó una risita.

—Que Jim no se entere de que lo llamas salvaje, Len. No le va a gustar

McCoy sonrió, el estómago lleno de mariposas. Habría dicho cualquier tontería, cualquier otra estupidez con tal de escuchar la risa de Geoffrey de nuevo… ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? ¿Desde cuando él, Leonard Horacio McCoy , Comandante Oficial Médico de la nave Enteprise, se había convertido en una niñita enamorada de quince años?

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de dos cosas; primera, estaba mirando a Geoffrey como un tonto, fijamente. Y dos, Geoff negaba con la cabeza, al mirarlo y sin dejar de sonreír.

Lo siguiente fue muy rápido, aunque para Leonard, las cosas pasaron en cámara lenta; Geoffrey alzó sus largas manos, tomó el rostro de McCoy en ellas y lo besó hasta dejar a ambos sin aire.

La boca del africano era tierna y húmeda y la tentación en Leonard fue más fuerte que la prudencia —dejando aparte el pánico— y mordió el labio inferior de Geoff casi sin darse cuenta, haciendo que éste entreabriera la boca, dejando paso a la lengua de Leonard.

En algún momento, Len se dio cuenta de que, pese a no haber sido él quien iniciara el beso, ahora llevaba la parte dominante, con la complacencia de su colega africano, envuelto en sus brazos.

El tiempo pareció hacerse eterno dentro del beso…

Usualmente, las puertas en el Enterprise se deslizan, sin hacer ruido.

Esta vez, la excepción la hizo Christine, quien al entrar a la MedBay —seguida de Jim y Spock— dejó caer su taza de café al piso, causando suficiente escándalo para darle a aquellos dos tiempo de separarse y mantener las apariencias.

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_[1] mizungo;  Swajili. Hombre o persona de raza blanca. Es un despreciativo, como ‘gringo’ o ‘gaijin’_

 

 


	4. Relato de los sucesos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin, Chris tiene la oportunidad de relatar que diablos fué lo que pasó. Y es apenas la punta del iceberg...

4

La entrada del Capitán y su Primer Oficial fue todo lo ceremoniosa y tranquila que se requería; Jim con su gran sonrisa, tratando de proyectar confianza.

—Señor Christopher Johnson? Soy el Capitán James T. Kirk, y éste es mi  Primer Oficial, Sch’n T’Gai Spock. Está usted a bordo de  la Enterprise, de la Flota Estelar, de la Federación de Planetas Unidos.

Chris se llevó la mano a las agallas; McCoy las había cubierto con una especie de malla que no impedía el paso del aire ni su movimiento y que sostenía, además, otro modelo del Traductor Universal

—Sí, Capitán. Ese es el nombre que me dieron los Terranos. Soy el Jefe Técnico Xyrella Mheshimiwa, de la Nave Ukutufu wa Malkia, Tercer Mundo del Sistema Tellycan…

Jim asintió. Concordaba con los registros de la nave que Uhura ya había traducido.

—Puede decirnos qué fue lo que les sucedió? ¿Por qué encontramos su nave en ese estado? ¿Y en esta zona?

Chris tomó aire, consciente de que, tras los espejos, estaban por lo menos dos oficiales de la nave, para hacer legal su relato. Miró al Terrano a los ojos.

—La nuestra es una nave minera, Capitán. Recibimos permiso del gobierno de la Tierra para trabajar en la zona Eros de su cinturón de asteroides; condritas y niobio, la cosecha de siempre. Pagamos con dilitio y diamantes, de acuerdo al Tratado...

Jim sonrió, amigablemente, deteniéndolo con un ademán.

—Chris, esto no es un juicio.

El Poleepkwa inclinó sus antenas, en simpatía.

—Gracias capitán. Permítame relatarle.

“Se trataba de una misión normal; utilizamos minería nannita y casi todo el procesamiento se hace a bordo; regresamos a nuestros mundos con un producto acabado y ya habíamos entregado el pago, en Oört [1], donde también cargamos agua. Como usted sabe, las condritas son algo caprichosas; muchas tienen vida bacterial y la mayoría de nuestros obreros están vacunados contra la mayoría de sus infecciones. Sin embargo, el asteroide que recogimos en la última fecha estelar registrada por la bitácora de embarques, llevaba en su interior un virus del género Andrómeda[2], de mutación acelerada. Infectó a dos de los mineros y de ahí, se diseminó por toda la tripulación. Nos comunicamos con la Administración Médica de la Flota, en Marte y ellos diseñaron un antídoto. Nos dirigíamos hacia allá, cuando la epidemia cambió su comportamiento; de ser algo parecido a una gripa fácilmente controlable, nuestros mineros comenzaron a morir rápidamente, una fiebre parecida a la peste Waaldeburg o al virus Ébola de ustedes”

—¿Por qué no se trasladaron a velocidad warp?

—Como ya lo vio, Capitán, nuestra nave es inmensa, diez veces mayor que la suya. Habría sido muy problemático. Tampoco queríamos causar molestias a los terrestres. Y supongo que nos confiamos; el asunto se salió de control muy rápidamente. Su Alteza a cargo cayó enferma y con ello, se perdió mucho del control mental entre nuestros mineros, pese a que muchos sacrificaron sus cargas de sangre completas, en un esfuerzo por sanarla y recuperarla…

—¡Buen Dios! –reviró McCoy. Geoffrey lo pateó en el tobillo, nada discretamente.

Jim asintió, recordando sus lecciones de Xenología; los insectoides estaban ligados entre sí mentalmente, por lazos colmenarios más fuertes que los de cualquier otra especie inteligente. La lealtad mutua entre sus miembros era poco menos que amor,  y hacia su Reina, era amor mismo. Si ella quedaba afectada, el control mental en una colmena se perdía y todos los miembros de ella habrían dado su vida por sanarla, si fuera necesario. Jim nunca había entendido por completo cómo una sociedad así podía sobrevivir, sin revoluciones ni resentimientos por parte de los miembros aparentemente menos afortunados... excepto que éstos no lo sentían así. Chris pareció adivinar sus pensamientos, dada la reacción del médico.

—Sé lo que creen, Capitán—Chris se permitió suspirar—quizá para ustedes no somos más que insectos. Tenemos un refrán en nuestros mundos: “Todas las Reinas son hijas de obreros y todos los obreros, son hijos de la Reina”.

Jim le guiñó un ojo divertido.

—Por favor, señor Johnson, continúe— lo alentó Spock.

—Gracias. Cuando la nave viró para tomar rumbo hacia Marte, el Foramen Magnum nos jaló en su remolino; nuestros navegadores estaban enfermos y sus sustitutos eran demasiado jóvenes. La singularidad nos llevó a una edad alterna, a otra Tierra… la situamos en la fecha estelar 359876 nuestra. Los años 1978 a 1990 de su calendario.

McCoy interrumpió de nuevo.

—Una verdadera Edad de Piedra!

Jim se dio el lujo de callarlo con la mirada. Chris sonrió.

—Así es, Doctor. Sólo que no lo sabíamos. Los Técnicos que estábamos aún conscientes nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos que frenar la enfermedad a cualquier costo, de modo que situamos en suspensión nuestro crucero sobre la ciudad de Johanesburgo, dado que el clima era favorable para nuestra especie y se trataba del conglomerado urbano más grande que encontramos en el hemisferio sur de su mundo, lo que nos hizo presumir cierto grado de civilización. Y, para todos los que quedaban vivos, transmitimos una orden final; no se violaría la Primera Directiva, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Entregamos Traductores Universales en arete y en tatuaje a todos cuanto pudimos. Y se dieron órdenes de no atacar a los Terranos, so pena de muerte de por medio…

—¿Fue un Primer Contacto entonces?

—No sabíamos que lo era, de ahí que tomáramos esas precauciones. Fue peor, mucho peor de lo que esperábamos; demasiados estaban enfermos y dos terceras partes murieron. Luego, los Terranos mandaron sus helicópteros y perforaron una parte del casco. Y, cuando se dieron cuenta de que no les atacaríamos, hicieron todo por ayudarnos, al menos, al principio…

Chris bajó la mirada, recordando. Jim puso una mano sobre las suyas, tan parecidas al cuero de un reptil, hasta que dejaron de temblar. Miró a Bones, quien asintió rápidamente. Estrés Post Traumático.

—Por favor, Chris, prosiga—la voz de Geoffrey fue suave; le tendió un tubo de agua al alien y éste sorbió, con algún trabajo, por la pajita.

—Gracias, doctor. Los humanos se organizaron para ayudarnos hasta que apareció una de sus entidades, llamada MNU, MultiNacional Unida. Ellos se dieron a la tarea de ‘rescatarnos’. Nos llevaron a una especie de campo de concentración, al que llamaron Sector 9, donde había también refugiados de otras naciones, por causa de sus propias guerras internas. Fue un infierno…

La mirada de Chris se perdió en el vacío, todo él temblando. Bones le hizo una seña a Jim y no lo animaron a seguir hablando hasta que los monitores de la biocama se estabilizaron.

“Nunca había suficiente comida, agua o las condiciones mínimas de supervivencia; los obreros que quedaban se vieron forzados a alimentarse exclusivamente de carne; comíamos cabra, vaca, pollos o ratas, lo que fuera un poco de proteína. Ello nos desnutrió a todos y fue hasta que ya teníamos un tiempo en el Sector 9, cuando descubrimos que la comida era tan tóxica como beneficiosa; convirtió a muchos en meros retrasados mentales, incapaces de organizarse u obedecer órdenes. El único alimento que llenaba nuestras necesidades, era la comida para gato. Todavía no comprendo por qué los humanos sintetizan un alimento más nutricio para sus mascotas, de lo que comen ellos mismos. Además, la atmósfera influyó. No teníamos suficiente oxígeno y nuestra sangre se espesó, haciendo más difícil aún el control de toda nuestra población. Pero lo peor fue el racismo, el maltrato. Muchos no podían comprender bien las órdenes de los humanos, debido al mal estado físico; eso hizo que los humanos pensaran que éramos una especie estúpida. Fue peor cuando se dieron cuenta de que no podían manejar nuestras armas. No llevábamos un gran arsenal, es el que se usa en cualquier nave minera, por si nos topamos con alguna cosa agresiva. Y otros eran instrumentos de trabajo, para taladrar paredes o destruír trozos de condrita, donde los nanobots no podían trabajar. Pero los humanos creían que eran armas; capturaron a muchos de los nuestros para hacer experimentos con ellos, pero eso no lo supimos sino hasta después. En esa experimentación, masacraron a muchos, los destazaron, los esclavizaron… Fue espantoso.”

-0-

Miedo. Olor a sangre. Sed. Calor por el día y un frío horrendo en la noche. Las órdenes habían sido precisas, al bajar de la nave. El sentido de éstas se había dispersado, en medio de la enfermedad y la desesperación; era natural que nadie los viera como seres inteligentes, cuando por fin lograron perforar el fuselaje. Xyrella fue a las incubadoras, donde todavía quedaba un verdadero tesoro. Cien recién nacidos, aislados en sus cascarones artificiales, estériles y protegidos del desastre, cálidos y bien alimentados. Mtunza se adelantó.

—Ni se te ocurra, Ingeniero. Son nuestro tesoro.

Xyrella acarició a los pequeños, a través del cascarón.

—No podemos dejarlos aquí, Sanador.

—No sabemos qué clase de gente es ésta ¿Has visto lo que hacen con los cuerpos de nuestros muertos? ¡Los abren! ¡Sin el menor respeto! ¿A qué clase de mundo barbárico venimos a dar? ¿Estás seguro de que es Terra?

Xyrella puso la mano en el hombro de su amigo, asintiendo, tristemente.

—Las coordenadas son correctas. Mtunza, si los dejamos aquí, morirán.

—Esa gente son bolsas de carne y agua; ¡Acabarán por comerse a nuestros pequeños!

—Tienen más probabilidades de sobrevivir si los sacamos de aquí. Podrán adaptarse a éste mundo mejor que nosotros, en lo que esperamos un rescate o solicitamos ayuda de los líderes planetarios

—Eres un optimista insoportable, Ingeniero. Estas criaturas ni siquiera tienen warp; luego, no estamos en la época correcta, verdad?

Xyrella se volvió hacia el ventanal, sin hablar. Mtunza estalló.

—Eso es, ¿Verdad? Tú y los demás Ingenieros son una porquería. Menos mal que yo nací para ser Sanador. Al menos nuestra casta…

—Tu casta permitió que la plaga se expandiera, Mtunza.  Y no estamos para reproches mutuos, es tarde para eso…

—¡Van a morir en esas tiendas!—abrió los brazos, como si quisiera proteger a todos los pequeños en ellos. Apoyó los labrum sobre los cascarones, en un gesto de afecto desesperado—No hay la menor condición de higiene para un recién nacido y ésta gente no tiene idea…

—Nuestra nave está llena de infección. Si los bajamos, algunos lograrán salvarse.

Sólo entonces Xyrella advirtió que el Sanador tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Tomó aire.

—Mtunza… mi propia hija está en ésta camada. Vi morir a demasiados, por la plaga. A demasiados. Por favor, te lo suplico…

El silbar de la computadora le respondió. Uno a uno, los cascarones estériles se fueron abriendo, dejando ver a un bebé en cada uno de ellos, estirando sus pequeñas antenas húmedas. Xyrella sintió sus corazones encogerse de afecto, tocando a los pequeños.

Eran Poleepkwa, serían hermosos cuando crecieran. Y quizá los terranos pudieran comprender entonces, la belleza que él miraba en los recién nacidos.

Mtunza sacó una bebé del cascarón.

—Llévatela. Sálvala, si puedes. No quiero saber más, no…

Xyrella ni siquiera volvió la vista atrás, al salir de la nave.

-0-

El comm silbó y el ocupante de la enorme sala se volvió hacia la pantalla, mientras agitaba la crema de su café. Éste era un vicio viejo, pegado a su caparazón desde la Academia…y era curioso que apareciera el símbolo de la Flota justo cuando estaba pensando en su breve tiempo pasado en ella. Abrió el mensaje:

_PARA; Kraa’l, Ncwengo._

_Sistema Tellycan, Nación Wadudu_

_Embajador_

_DE; James Tiberius Kirk, Capitán._

_NCC-1701-A, USS Enterprise_

_Embajador Ncwengo, Saludos._

_Nuestra nave encontró un crucero perteneciente a su nación y especie. Le rogamos se comunique a brevedad, dado que la nave en cuestión se encuentra dañada, así como los dos únicos tripulantes que rescatamos…_

Kraa’l casi dejó caer la taza y salpicó café sobre la mesa. ¿El Enterprise? Válgame. Redactó a troda velocidad una respuesta y pinchó el intercomm de su escritorio; Janine, su ayudante humana apareció en la pantalla, la sonrisa enorme, las gafas de marco grueso cubriendo los ojos marrones. Era verdaderamente linda y de no ser por los prejuicios reinantes, Kraa’l ya la habría invitado a salir. Ésta vez, no podía andarse con galanterías.

—Diga, embajador…

—Janine, alista mi crucero personal. Con ruta para San Francisco, California, por favor. Y consigue un lugar en el próximo enlace con la nave Enterprise.

El tono fue terminante, aunque amable; la chica humana se le quedó mirando, boquiabierta. Asintió rápidamente y la pantalla se oscureció. Kraa’l se volvió hacia la ventana; el cielo de Nairobi quemaba sobre la capital, pero era el clima que hacía sentir cómodos a los de su especie. Suspiró.

¿Qué sería tan importante para que el capitán mismo de una nave tan distinguida lo llamara?

 

-0-

 

_Capítulo sin beteo. Me retrasé considerablemente, debido a un problema familiar. Espero que no suceda así, de nuevo, pero no os garantizo nada. Mil gracias por leerme._

_[1] Oört. Chris/Xyrella se refiere a la Nube de Oört, la nube cometaria situada más allá de Plutón; es una ‘esfera’ de cometas, que rodea nuestro Sistema Solar. Se ha estipulado teóricamente que sería un buen lugar para cosechar agua, de la cual se puede obtener hidrógeno, que es un combustible de alto rendimiento y bajo costo para naves que se mueven a baja velocidad, como el crucero Poleepkwa, el cual se mueve en warp sólo entre su mundo y nuestro sistema._

_[2] Si conocéis ‘La Amenaza de Andrómeda’ (1969, el libro; 1971, la peli original, 2008, la serie para TV), sabéis a que me refiero. Si no, la historia original es el primer libro de Michael Crichton, al que conocéis por ‘Jurassic Park’. Es una novela donde se teoriza sobre la llegada de un virus a la Tierra, que genera una epidemia que acaba con un pueblo. El nombre del virus, es Andrómeda. Éste no posee DNA ni nada que lo emparente con ninguno de los virus ‘normales’ que tenemos en nuestro humilde planeta. No necesita atacar al huésped ni le quita recursos; simplemente se reproduce exponencialmente y acaba por invadir el cuerpo del infectado, hasta matarlo, en unas pocas horas. Una vez que se adapta, comienza a mutar y pierde su capacidad de asesinar. De haber recibido la alimentación e hidratación correcta, los Poleepkwa del crucero se habrían salvado. Pero no llegaron a la Tierra correcta…_


	5. Encuentros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algo de slash. Y todos comienzan a llegar a la reunión.

_Un capi largamente retrasado, lleno de deseo físico, de angst, de escenas nc-17 y de encuentros y reencuentros. Gracias, por vuestra paciencia._

 

5

Con algún trabajo, el huevo se deslizó fuera de su cuerpo, entre sus piernas. Charlie lo recuperó rápidamente, colocándolo sobre un trapo limpio y enjuagándolo de inmediato. Wikus estaba más allá del shock; no sólo era increíble.

Era algo absolutamente horrendo, sacado de una vieja película serie B. Otro trapo cayó sobre sus labrum.

—Sécate. Estás tirando un montón de agua y sangre. Presiona contra tu vientre o te desmayarás.

Wikus obedeció por puro automatismo, asombrado del latir del huevo, en su funda de cuero oscuro. Charlie sacó una lámpara y revisó al crío en su interior; se veía bien formado, aunque más pequeño de lo normal.

Era de esperarse; los nano-robots habían reconstruido a Wikus, pero no podían sacar materia de donde no existía y habían conseguido un prawn con la estatura de un ser humano. Su bebé entonces, era igualmente pequeño.

—No creo que resista la dieta de los otros críos, Wikus. Tendremos que ponerte un tubo en el  brazo…

El boer se limitó a asentir, confuso; al ver el huevo, sus instintos se partieron en dos. Una mitad quería huir de ahí, olvidarse de semejante espanto y no pensar más en ello. La otra mitad le urgía a protegerlo y dar la vida por aquel extraño trozo de sí mismo. Ni su corazón ni su mente sabían por cuál decidirse y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo por  mantenerse consciente y sin pánico.

Habían pasado sólo tres meses desde la partida de Christopher; el huevo tardaría otros tres en crecer, desarrollarse y reventar.

Y ¿Luego?

Wikus ni siquiera estaba bien adaptado a su nueva piel, a su forma de caminar o de comer, a la sed infinita que padecían todo el tiempo o al cansancio y el agotamiento inducidos por el sol y el polvo.

Era como si de repente, hubiera ido a parar a otro país –a otro mundo, en realidad- y no a su ciudad natal; todo le era incómodo, extraño y nuevo. Los olores y vibraciones le suponían un tormento y la novedad de reconocer a cada uno de los habitantes del Sector, meramente por un cloqueo y su cifra de feromonas, no dejaba de asombrarle.

Quizá lo más raro era lo Otro. Wikus no sabía cómo llamarlo. Habiéndose convertido en uno de ellos, el resto de los prawns guardaban a duras penas, un secreto. Y no lo mencionaban por nada, manteniéndolo al margen.

Quizá era algo que sólo los nacidos en el mundo origen comprendían. O una marca genética que Wikus no podía tener, dados sus orígenes humanos. En su mente nueva, aparecía como un hueco oscuro, como algo que no lograba explicarse y que pasado el tiempo, dejó de intentar comprender.

Ahora, con el recién nacido a unos pasos, sus preocupaciones eran otras ¿Cómo iba a mantener vivos a ambos, si ni siquiera podría salir a recoger carne o comida de gato? Charlie inclinó las antenas, en simpatía

—No debes preocuparte. Ya te dije que eres uno de los nuestros; vas a alimentar a tu crío por unos días y Thomas y los otros te traeremos comida y agua. Después, conseguiremos una vaca. Por ahora, lo importante es que descanses.

Wikus no supo qué responder. Pese al agotamiento, el shock lo mantuvo despierto toda la noche…

-00-

_Aire seco. Polvo por todas partes. Los gritos y los derrumbes, un ruido negro, lejano en la mente de Spock. Su corazón, taladrando sus costillas bajas intentando escapar de su propio cuerpo, para correr más rápido, más rápido, a una velocidad poco realista e ilógica, su sangre inundada de ¿Qué? No podía reaccionar y era un mero animal preso de sus reacciones, de sus sentimientos…_

_El silbar del flotador basurero, viajando a toda velocidad sobre un San Francisco destruido, el dolor intenso tan profundo y tangible, la sangre brotando de su frente, de un esmeralda brillante cayendo en reguero sobre el uniforme y el polvo y Spock no sabía si el dolor venía de afuera, del intenso sol y el hermoso día o de dentro de él, como un relámpago, un cortocircuito excelso de pena…_

_La aparición, pálido el rostro, como la muerte misma, como el frío de Delta Vega, como el vacío que había quedado en el lugar de Vulcano. Pálido Khan._

_Y su puño, golpeando sordamente el rostro del mutante, una y otra vez, incansablemente y los gritos de Uhura, desde el borde mismo del sistema solar o eso le parecía a él, de tan lejano. Ella intentando pararlo. Ruido sordo. Pánico. Los ojos de Jim, vacíos…_

Spock despertó, el corazón acelerado, la respiración agitada.

Soñar, para un Vulcano, era algo extremadamente raro. Y McCoy lo atribuía a la muerte de Jim, una herida síquica que, pese a haber salvado a Kirk, tardaría en repararse en la mente de Spock.

Respirando despacio, hizo un esfuerzo por serenarse. Mucho contribuyó el cuerpo cálido junto al suyo. Jim roncaba suavemente y Spock se volvió a mirarlo; tan joven y hermoso. Lo besó, ligeramente, en los labios, conteniendo la angustia. El miedo tenía ese sabor de sal, el de sus propias lágrimas al verlo morir en el contenedor de radiación, injustamente cercano al sabor salado de la piel de Jim…

La pena por su muerte y el horror por perderlo habían sido más que una prueba. Spock no había llorado por la pérdida de su mundo. No había llorado frente a la muerte de su madre, la persona que más había amado y a quien jamás se lo dijera. Y sin embargo…

Y sin embargo, lloró de horror frente a los encristalados sellos del corazón warp —Jim preso, muriendo tras ellos-  y lloró en ira cuando gritó el nombre de Khan y lloró veinte noches seguidas, sin hacer ruido, calladito, junto a la cama del hospital, allá en la Sección Médica de la Flota, esperando que Jim saliera del coma y los experimentos de McCoy con la sangre de Khan hicieran el milagro, rezándole a dioses en los que no creía y privándose ilógicamente de comida y sueño.

Las lágrimas terminaron por hacerle surcos en la delicada piel y una Nyota aterrada por su aspecto, le obligó a comer después de tres días de vigilia, de pié frente a la cama de Jim.

En algún momento, Leonard McCoy comprendió que si no anestesiaba al Vulcano, cuando Jim despertara la cosa se volvería un verdadero drama y él no era aficionado a esa clase de teatros.

Fue esa decisión y el trance que siguió, lo que permitió a Spock presentarse al dia siguiente con un rostro fresco, a esperar que su Capitán –su vida misma, más allá de lo que hubiera podido prever o pensar- despertara.

Últimamente, las pesadillas se habían retirado. Quizá las de esa noche se debían al relato de Christopher, más que otra cosa. Jim lo percibió.

—Ahmm… ¿Spock? ¿Estás bien?

El Vulcano lo envolvió en sus brazos y en sus besos, por toda respuesta: labios, el borde de su rostro, las cejas, los ojos, las mejillas las orejas, una lluvia casi frenética y llena de ternura. Jim se dejó hacer, sonriendo, los ojos cerrados. Se separó de él, después de un beso particularmente intenso.

—No sé qué soñaste, pero si ésta es la respuesta, ojalá y sueñes lo mismo más seguido…

Spock se deslizó sobre el cuerpo de su esposo, frotándose contra él  sin parar de besarlo. En algún momento, Jim se dio cuenta de dos cosas; el tamaño de su erección y Spock montándose sobre él, hundiéndolo, abrazándolo con todo su cuerpo. Jim lo tomó de las nalgas, agarrándolas con fuerza, hasta marcarle los dedos y Spock gimió, masturbándose al mismo ritmo de Jim entrando y saliendo de él. Una de las manos de Jim subió hasta uno de los tres pezones izquierdos de Spock y luego, bajó hasta las manos de éste, sobre el verdoso pene, tomando una de ellas y llevándosela a la boca, lamiendo los dedos lascivamente. Spock llegó al clímax en un momento, chorreando el estómago y pecho de Jim con una carga de semilla ardiente. Después, se dejó caer sobre Jim, sin importarle si quedaban embarrados y pegajosos.

—Fuuuuuu—silbó Jim —¿Que fue lo que pasó, ‘shayam?

El Vulcano tardó un minuto en responder; tanto tiempo que Jim pensó que se había dormido de nuevo… y lo malo era que Spock no pesaba poco. Al fin, el Vulcano alzó el rostro, escondido en el cuello de Jim.  Y a éste le bastó una mirada de los ojos húmedos del alien en sus brazos, para saber lo sucedido. Lo besó con fuerza, en los labios.

—No puedo prometerte que no va a pasarme nada, Spock. Lo sabes.

El Vulcano desvió la mirada, avergonzado. No podía controlar bien el temor a la pérdida y ahora, lo sabía y ello lo afrentaba contra su disciplina vulcana y hasta con sus genes terranos.

—Solicito tus discul…

—No tienes por qué disculparte, amor.

—Mi actuación es ilógica.

Jim se rió, acariciando la mejilla de su esposo con un dedo, borrando la lágrima que pugnaba por deslizarse.

—Me gustaría más ilogicidad de esa clase, ¿Sabes? Y no hablo de las pesadillas.

El beso siguiente fue suave, convirtiéndose en una lluvia sobre el rostro del Vulcano, sus orejas, su cuello, sus hombros. Esta vez fue turno de Spock  para recibir, hasta que Jim los hizo rodarse y quedar encima de él, comiéndoselo a besos…

—¿Listo para una segunda ronda?

El silbo del despertador —0600— vino a interrumpirlos. Jim apoyó la frente sobre un Spock despeinado, las mejillas enverdecidas aún y los ojos semicerrados.

El joven Capitán acarició los labios de su comandante, perdiéndose un momento en su mirada.

—Te amo.

Spock tragó saliva. Le costaba afirmarlo, su educación en cuanto al dominio de los sentimientos estaba metida hasta el fondo de sus átomos. Pero no era esa la causa, no. Afirmar sus sentimientos por Jim sólo lo llevaban a maximizarlos, en caso de su pérdida. Y ya había ocurrido. Si a Jim le pasaba algo ¿Qué haría Spock con esta inmensidad enterrada en sí mismo, que sentía por él? Por el horror que había tocado, le costaba decirlo. Besó a Jim, coin los dedos y la boca.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces, no lo olvides. Todo el tiempo presente es nuestro; Surak diría que no te preocuparas por el futuro—le guiñó un ojo— ¿Me acompañas a bañarme?

Le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz y se levantó de la espaciosa cama (¡Gracias a todos los dioses por la experiencia de Scotty y los diseños de Gaila!), dirigiéndose a la ducha y dándole a Spock un verdadero espectáculo con su cuerpo, desnudo y marcado aún por los besos del Vulcano.

El ruido del agua, la temprana hora y la invitación de su amado eran más que una tentación. Afortunadamente, el Enterprise podía darse el lujo de reciclar toda el agua y ya no sufría el racionamiento de otras naves, destinadas a la mera ducha sónica.

Spock se dejó llevar por la lluvia tibia como un manto y las caricias de Jim borraron sus temores de la noche…

-00-

El _swirll_ del teleportador terminó, así como sus luces. Scotty se puso en pié, sonriendo enormemente.

—Mira nada más— un silbido—mi madre me bendiga, junto con los productores del mejor Glennfidich, fuera de la Tierra…

El alto insectoide bajó de la plataforma, una caja sugestiva en la mano derecha, los ojos muertos de risa (no era posible ver si sonreía, a causa de los labrum que cubrían su boca) y la mochila en la otra mano, ignorando al ayudante de su embajada, una chica humana morocha y muy bonita.

—Y yo no podría olvidarme de traerte nuestro mejor whiskey, Montgomery Scott, rata mañosa de barco…

Dejando la botella sobre los controles del teleportador, el humano de uniforme rojo se acercó al poleepkwa impecablemente vestido y ambos se abrazaron y golpearon mutuamente las espaldas, riendo, en el más puro goce.

—No sabía que te extrañaba, cucaracha!

—las plagas de barco somos indispensables, rata de sentina!

Sólo Uhura y Riley se quedaron con los ojos de plato, mirando al fino embajador y al rupestre ingeniero, sin decir nada. Ncwengo Kraal soltó a Scotty y miró a su vieja amiga, poniendo una de sus altas rodillas en el piso, inclinándose ante ella.

—Ikuska, Kandake…no, ninguna de ellas ha igualado a tu belleza, Nefertari mía—se inclinó galantemente y tomando la mano de Nyota, la acarició con su antena izquierda, el equivalente de un beso. Ella lo miró con ternura, la sonrisa divertida y negó con la cabeza, sin decir palabra. En ese momento, entró Jim al área de teleportación, seguido de su Primer Oficial.

—¡Embajador Kraal! ¡Bienvenido al Enterprise!—Jim puso un rostro de diversión— Veo que ya ha hecho amigos…

Nyota se volvió a su Capitán y lo fulminó con sus ojos de ‘siguessiendounrudogranjeroparami,Kirk’ y fue Scotty quien le respondió

—Ncwengo ...es decir, el Embajador Kraal y yo hicimos juntos un trimestre de Ceramización del corazón warp, una técnica de protección muy refinada que…

—Protege los cables donde se hace la mezcla materia-antimateria, Scotty, si conozco esa especialización— Jim alargó la mano—me da mucho gusto tenerlos entre nosotros, Embajador. Parece que tenemos algo gordo. Embajador, permítame presentarle a mi Primer Oficial, quien es también mi Oficial Científico.

—Y su ninkaaga, según tengo entendido, _qeybtii kale ee wadnaha_ , cierto? ¡Mis felicitaciones! Es un verdadero placer conocer a tan distinguida pareja de guerreros— alzó la mano, en un ta’al perfecto gracias a sus tres dedos.

Nyota se adelantó.

—‘La otra mitad de su corazón’, ¿Eso fue lo que quisiste decir?

Ncwengo se volvió a ella y levantó una guedeja de los cabellos de Nyota, amarrados en la coleta, asintiendo.

—Una traducción impecable, querida. No sabes cuánto gusto me da verte.

Nyota le guiñó un ojo.

—No sé si pueda decirte lo mismo Kraal…

—Te he extrañado.

_Lo he hecho como si fueras una de mi especie y eso, no está bien. Pero nada me prohíbe hacerlo y me encanta sentir que te extraño. Eres un dolor querido a mis corazones._

Sólo Nyota entendió, e hizo un sobresfuerzo para mantener la compostura. De haber sabido Jim que las frases y el roce de las antenas del poleepkwa sobre la frente de su Oficial en Comunicaciones implicaba un beso tan serio como el roce de sus dedos con su Vulcano esposo, habría enrojecido de inmediato. O se habría reído, dado que implicaba una forma más de molestar a Uhura.

El ‘Ahem!’ de la ayudante del embajador vino a interrumpir el momentáneo silencio extendido sobre los presentes. Ncwengo no se dignó mirarla, meramente la señaló con una de sus manos alternas.

—Mi atelier, la doctora…

—Yanine De Vong Yoosen, a sus órdenes-interrumpió ésta.

Jim se adelantó, tan galante como siempre.

—Bienvenida a la Enterprise doctora, y ¿Su especialización es..?

—Relaciones Políticas Interespecies, Capitán.

Fue turno de Spock.

—Nuestros náufragos nos esperan, Embajador. Sean tan amables de seguirme…

 

-0-0-0-0-0

 

_Headcanon; Los humanos, como descendientes de monos, tenemos dos pezones. Los Vulcanos, como descendientes de gatos, tienen 6._

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Preparativos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Len, Geoff tiene razón. Jim necesita a un médico experto y no sólo a Uhura. No sabemos con qué van a encontrarse.  
> —Van a bajar en plena Sudáfrica del apartheid, no en cualquier época, sino en una donde pueden meterlos a la cárcel por mirar a un blanco y donde pueden matarlos por alzar la voz. Eso es lo que van a encontrarse.

6

—¿Significa entonces que tengo una oportunidad?

—No me estas tomando en serio.

—Por el contrario, Nyota. Quiero saber por qué no funcionaron las cosas con el Vulcano.

Nyota se acercó al ventanal del Deck de Observación, donde se había citado con el embajador, después de la reunión con el capitán y fuera de su turno de trabajo. Vestida con su ropa africana, a Kraal le pareció espléndida en su belleza y contradictoriamente, fuerte y frágil al mismo tiempo.

—Era lógico, Kraal. “Es eminentemente lógico”. Eso fue lo que me respondió Spock cuando le pregunté el por qué a sostener una relación conmigo. ¿Has visto la pasión en su mirada, cuando habla con Jim?  No pude soportarlo. Quiero a alguien que esté tan enamorado de mí como él lo está de Jim.  O quizá la realidad no es así, no debe ser así. No lo sé. Soy humana y tengo mis errores, déjame tenerlos.

El insectoide le guiñó un ojo.

—Siempre me he preguntado, mi querida Nyota, por qué los Terranos usan su ‘humanidad’ como pretexto para cometer errores o para disculparse por ellos. No lo comprendo. Yo soy alien para ti, para tu cultura, tu planeta y sin embargo, habría hecho lo mismo y entiendo tu razonamiento. Sólo me pesa una cosa.

—¿Cuál?

—Que nos has hecho perder el tiempo, enterrando lo que siento por ti…

Uhura se abrazo a sí misma, como si sintiera escalofríos, sin despegar su mirada del cristal. Dejó pasar los segundos, tensos. ¿Era verdadero aquello?

—Kraal, por una vez querría que no estuvieras hablando en broma.

El insectoide tomó el holopic que la africana le había llevado, donde se veía a una hermosa Gaila, sonriente y viva. Excesivamente, cómo sólo la orionita podía serlo. Rió en voz baja.

—Tal vez estoy siendo pretencioso. Nosotros atribuimos nuestros errores a los genes de nuestra madre o a la tierra de la que comemos, pero no a nuestra especie. Supongo que es cultural. Y si, si hablo en serio…

Alzó su enorme mano y con la punta de sus dedos, acarició la perfecta mejilla de Nyota. Esta notó los ojos amables, el elegante caparazón, de color negro y azul agua, la distinción que tenía como caballero y recordó todas sus similitudes; la poesía, la risa, hasta los cocteles que se inventaban con Gaila. Y las infinitas bromas.

—Kraal… sabes que no es posible.

—Sé que los sueños hay que perseguirlos, querida mía. Déjame consentirte, sí? Déjame cortejarte como no lo ha hecho nadie, humano o insecto.

Nyota lo miró, el rostro ladeado; especies aparte, Kraal era alguien excepcional, no meramente un embajador de su mundo y nacido entre la nobleza. Y hablaba absolutamente en serio. Nyota había errado antes con un alien pero algo le decía que había más humanidad de la que podría predecir, tras el caparazón de Ncwengo. Ella se acercó y tomó su mano, extraña, diferente, pesada, entre las suyas.

—Tal vez es hora de perseguir esos sueños juntos, querido amigo…

Ncwengo sintió acelerarse su doble pulso; Nyota no era solamente hermosa. Era inteligente y terca, cualidades que defenderían asombrosamente bien sus genes y que la volverían una reina, si fuese de su misma especie. Era asertiva y tenía una gran capacidad de negociación y de orden. Y, por sobre todas las cosas, tenía compasión, una característica humana que compartían los poleepkwa y de la que se sentían orgullosos.

Por un momento, Kraal se dio cuenta de que era lo mismo que el ingeniero Xyrella le había dicho, sobre su pareja terrana, Wikus. Ambos eran excelentes, genéticamente hablando.

Ahora, estaba dentro del área de trabajo de Kraal el rescatar no sólo al tal Wikus, sino a todos los descendientes atrapados en la otra alternatividad terrana.

Y Kraal dio gracias a las Diosas Hermanas por la presencia de Nyota Uhura, como guía de sus sueños, cimentando la confianza de lograrlo, pese a las dificultades que indudablemente, se iban a presentar…

-0-

—¡De ninguna manera me parece una buena idea!

Geoff cerró los ojos y apretó los generosos labios, contando del uno al diez, frente al estallido de McCoy.

—Escúchame bien, Leonard…

—Dije que no y basta.

—Las órdenes del capitán son muy distintas, Len.

McCoy se acercó al escritorio y apoyo ambas manos sobre éste, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué demonios nadie me hace caso nunca, eh? El riesgo de que te capturen y te pase algo es altísimo. ¡Jim corre menos peligro que tu, carajo!

Geoffrey siguió sin alterarse.

—Nací en JoBurg, Leonard. Hablo bien todos los dialectos de la zona. Y alguien tiene que quedarse en las otras naves, con el resto del equipo médico, viendo a los supervivientes. Soy perfecto para la búsqueda de Wikus.

—¡Por mí el tal Wikus puede irse al demonio! ¡No voy a permitir que uno de mis mejores médicos en mi equipo sufra algún daño sólo por la necedad de un chiquillo y un par de insectos!

—Ese chiquillo es tu capitán y los insectos son representantes de un pueblo que es un aliado poderoso de la Federación. Si Jim te oye te mandará al calabozo…

Christine casi soltó la risa frente a la confrontación.

—Len, Geoff tiene razón. Jim necesita a un médico experto y no sólo a Uhura. No sabemos con qué van a encontrarse.

—Van a bajar en plena Sudáfrica del apartheid, no en cualquier época, sino en una donde pueden meterlos a la cárcel por mirar a un blanco y donde pueden matarlos por alzar la voz. _Eso_ es lo que van a encontrarse.

—No irán solos y ambos están bien entrenados.

McCoy alzó una ceja incrédula, el gesto adusto.

—¿En verdad? Geoffrey no sabe distinguir entre un phaser y una hipo y Uhura…

—No te sugiero que termines esa frase, doctor.

Por supuesto. Nyota Uhura,  Jefe de Comunicaciones, acompañada del embajador insecto, un tipo alto y peligroso a todas luces, invadiendo la Sickbay. SU Sickbay.

—Teniente Uhura, yo…

—Estás aterrado, como de costumbre.

—No estoy de acuerdo en la forma de rescate que quieren hacer. Scotty bien puede usar los teleportadores.

Uhura hizo ojos de espiral, incrédula.

—Estamos hablando de dos millones y medio de poleepkwa, Doctor. Se necesitarán lo menos diez naves, para poder evacuarlos de la Tierra. Y hablamos de lanzaderas de aterrizaje y no solamente teleportación. Va a ser una maniobra enorme.

—Precisamente. Necesito a todo mi personal médico en semejante operación.

—Geoffrey y yo tenemos que rescatar a alguien en particular, Leonard. Ese alguien es pariente directo del ingeniero Christopher Johnson y de paso, hay que mantener la Primera Directiva vigente y con toda seguridad, tendremos que borrarle la memoria al planeta entero.

Hubo un instante de silencio.

—¿Ha comentado sus objeciones con el capitán Kirk, Doctor McCoy?

El Traductor Universal hacía clara y grave la voz del embajador poleepkwa; McCoy tenía que admitir que en otras circunstancias, el tipo le habría caído bien. Al parecer, había hecho amigos rápidamente, por no contar a Scotty y a Uhura.

—Señor…

—Kraal, doctor.

—Muy bien, Kraal; entiendo que nuestro trabajo es peligroso, pero no quiero asumir ni un punto más de riesgo. ¿No pueden buscar a Wikus con su esquema de ADN?

Kraal suspiró.

—No tenemos un esquema de ADN para esta persona, doctor. Es un híbrido humano/poleepkwa. Un desgraciado accidente. Y no podemos cometer errores con él.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo ocurrió eso?

Kraal suspiró.

—Larga historia. Pero lo necesitamos a usted. Y el capitán quiere hacer una búsqueda personalizada. Bajarán él, la teniente Uhura, el doctor M’Benga y yo les acompañaré, como su guardia personal ¿Eso le basta?

McCoy miró a Geoffrey.

_Carajo diez mil veces. Apenas estoy teniendo un poco de tiempo contigo y ¿Me haces esto?_

M’Benga bajó la mirada, los ojos azules apenados.

—¿Qué opina el duende verde?-dijo McCoy a Kraal.

—¿Duende verde?

—Se refiere al Comandante Spock…

Kraal tosió.

—Doctor, me asombra que alguien con tantos prejuicios raciales y de especie tenga el comando médico de tan prestigiosa nave. El señor Spock no hizo objeciones.

McCoy soltó una risita amarga.

—¿Va a decirme que Spock dejará ir a Jim así como si nada? Y por cierto, maldigo como se me da la gana. No soy un racista estúpido…

Geoff soltó la carcajada y habló en xhosa.

—Es cierto, Kraal; McCoy maltrata a todos por igual. Es un verdadero demócrata.

Uhura se acercó al médico y sonrió, con tristeza.

—¿Qué supones que va a decir? Es el trabajo de ambos, Len. Y conoces bien a Jim.

Leonard asintió y negó con la cabeza, a la vez, mirando al piso, furioso.

—Así que como siempre, voy a quedarme, rezando en todos los idiomas, en lo que ese tonto y todos ustedes me sacan canas verdes. Muy bien. ¿Dónde está el PADD de autorización, caramba?

Christine Chapel se lo extendió y Leonard tecléo algo y puso su huella.

Bueno, estaba hecho. Ahora, su médico sustituto estaba al mando de una operación en tierra y él tendría que coordinarse con los médicos que enviarían los poleepkwa y los demás de la Federación.

Y, también, el hombre del que estaba enamorado iba a meterse en un sinfín de peligros, arriesgando su vida y él, Leonard Horacio McCoy, no podría hacer absolutamente nada, mas que intentar acelerar al máximo aquel maldito rescate, para que Geoffrey regresara lo más pronto posible, preferiblemente a quedarse entre sus brazos.

-0-

—¿Qué dijo Scotty?

—El manejo será extremadamente difícil, Capitán. El señor Scott plantea una alternativa a la propuesta que nos ha hecho Tellycan.

Jim miró a su esposo, cubierto sólo con la bata negra de meditación y las mejillas levemente enverdecidas, dada la actividad reciente. Habían llegado del gimnasio y se habían dado un buen baño –nada rápido- antes de la cena, que Jim estaba preparando en el replicador.

Ninguno estaba de humor como para ir al comedor, ciertamente. Y Jim notaba la demasiado perfecta indiferencia en su Vulcano, quien hablaba como si estuvieran en el puente y no en su camarote. Spock estaba enojado. Bueno, suspiró, sigámosle la corriente. Ya habrá mas de una forma de quitarle el enojo…

—¿Cuál es esa alternativa?

—Subir grupos de 100 mil en 100 mil a una plataforma en el Atlántico y de ahí, teleportarlos a las cinco naves que los Poleepkwaa proporcionarán.

—¿No es más fácil la teleportación directa?

—Con seguridad las fuerzas armadas sudafricanas intentarán intervenir en el asunto, Capitán. Y eso hará que el planeta entero imponga vigilancia en órbita. Scotty sugiere que los cruceros grandes se oculten tras la luna. Al mismo tiempo, el dispositivo de PEM que diseñamos dejará inoperantes las comunicaciones en todo el planeta, por no menos de 5 días. Y el océano creará una barrera natural. Christopher…el ingeniero Xyrella mencionó que los terranos no quieren dejarlos ir. Los poleepkwa representan muchas ganancias en cuanto a desarrollo de armamento para los sudafricanos…

Jim casi notó el ‘ilógico’ en la frase final de Spock.

—Debes pensar que somos unos irracionales estúpidos, pensando con que otra cosa podemos autodestruirnos.

Spock lo miró, sin expresión en el rostro.

—Ciertamente, no pienso eso, Jim. Surak se vió enfrentado con situaciones parecidas, en mi mundo.

Jim sonrió, poniendo sus ojos más dulces.

—¿Puedes decirme entonces por qué estas tan enojado?

—Capitán, me atribuye una emoción que no…

—¿”Capitán”? ¡Si eso no es enojo, entonces yo soy un pez frito!

Spock elevó una ceja y la comisura derecha de su boca, derritiendo el corazón de Jim en esa minúscula sonrisa.

—Tu parecido con un pez frito dista mucho de ser convincente Jim. Y, si te complace, admitiré mi preocupación. Pero no es enojo lo que siento.

—¿Entonces?

—Confieso que me inquieta que desciendas a este mundo, así sea el tuyo propio. Y mi inquietud aumenta, sabiendo que no puedo acompañarte –vaciló-  sé que esa preocupación es poco profesional, pero no puedo evitarla…

Jim sonrió y besó la frente y la nariz de su esposo, descendiendo hasta su boca. El beso fue cálido, promisorio. Jim recargó su frente contra la de Spock, suspirando.

—Christopher hizo un compromiso con este humano, Wikus. Es su amigo. Tenemos que hacer honor a ese compromiso, curarlo y regresarlo a su familia. Y borrarle la memoria. Christopher y todos los otros poleepkwa que están en la Tierra han mantenido, a costa de sus vidas, la Primera Directiva, Spock. No podemos no ayudarlo.

—No me opongo a esa ayuda, Jim. Sé que los poleepkwa son una especie honorable y comprendo la extensión del compromiso de Christopher. Pero esta Tierra a la que vas a descender no es la que conoces, no es la que ambos conocemos. Y por más que confíe enteramente en tus capacidades e inteligencia…

—¿Temes que alguno de esos salvajes me haga algo?

Por toda respuesta, el Vulcano se puso en pie y envolvió a su esposo en sus brazos, escondiendo el rostro en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello, pegando el cuerpo de ambos. Jim percibió su angustia no sólo en el gesto, sino a través del Enlace Mental.

—Hey…hey ¿Qué pasa? Estaremos juntos, estamos conectados. Tenemos cinco días para vaciar la tierra de insectoides y nos estaremos reportando todo el tiempo. Mírame, Spock, si?

Azul y marrón se encontraron en la mirada y Jim sonrió.

—Hemos estado en peores situaciones. Además, Geoffrey y yo no vamos solos; estaremos con Uhura y el embajador. Eso sólo debería tranquilizarte.

Jim consiguió la semisonrisa que necesitaba y Spock asintió.

—Ciertamente. Nyota es un buen argumento para desalentar a cualquiera que intente atacarles…

—Y no hagas menos al Embajador Kraal. No dejará a Uhura fuera de su vista ni un segundo y yo no me metería con él…

Spock miró a Jim con el gesto del gato que se ha tragado al canario.

—¿Qué?

—Entonces, lo has notado.

—¿Que él la sigue a sol y sombra? ¡Claro! Hasta parece que ha caído bajo los encantos de nuestra oficial estrella.

Spock casi hizo ojos de espiral. Casi. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan inteligente pudiera ser tan poco consciente a la vez?

—Jim, Ncwengo Kraal es amigo de Nyota, desde la Academia.

—¿Y?

—Y desde ese tiempo, está enamorado de ella…

Spock saboreó por un momento la cara de pez fuera del agua que ponía su esposo. De repente, Jim dejó ver una sonrisa maligna.

—¿”Sólo con animales de granja”? ¡Ja! Bien dicen los klingon que la venganza es un plato que se come frío…

Spock pestañeó, desconcertado. Pero Jim se limitó a besarlo y a desatarle la bata. Y Spock ya no se preocupó más por los animales de granja a los que Jim se refería. En ese momento, sólo le importaba la presencia de su esposo y la noche –demasiado corta- que tenían por delante.

-0-

Ncwengo desconectó, ostensiblemente, el Traductor Universal, obligando a Xyrella a hacer lo mismo. Nyota comprendía perfectamente los matices de la diplomacia y, pese a comprender el idioma a la perfección, sabía que debía fingir oídos sordos.

Yanine, la ayudante del embajador en cambio, estaba azorada. Jamás había estado en una nave de la Flota y la actividad del Enterprise no era poca. La entrevista actual podía calificarse de histórica.

De paso, el contraste entre Christopher y Kraal era para verse con calma.

El alto insectoide había cambiado notoriamente su color, después de haber pasado por todas las curaciones de McCoy y, pasando de un amarillo sucio y deslucido, su caparazón era ahora brillante y las manchas negras contrastaban con el dorado de sus ojos. Ncwengo cruzó las manos móviles y sus dos manos alternas sujetaron el PADD con instrucciones.

—Xyrella Meshimiwa, Comandante de Ingeniería de la nave Ukutufu wa Malkia, de la Nación Buntu, Tercer planeta del sistema Tellycan, bajo el gobierno de Su Majestad Zunduri VII La Clarísima y…decimoséptimo hijo de príncipe, según veo. ¿Eres un zángano? ¿Candidato a las princesas?

Xyrella asintió, dignamente.

—Sí, Embajador. Pasé las pruebas genéticas para el principado y mi madre, la ilustre Maisha, falleció durante la pérdida de nuestra nave.

—Tu madre era reina de una colmena menor.

—Efectivamente.

—Bueno, todos los obreros…

—…son hijos de la reina.

Kraal sonrió.

—Veo que tuviste un hijo. Oliver Johnson. No lo nombraste como uno de los nuestros.

Christopher pareció avergonzarse por momentos.

—Sinceramente, Embajador, no creí posible que lográsemos regresar a nuestro mundo. Los terranos no podían conocer nuestros nombres verdaderos, así que los dejamos nombrarnos como quisieron y usaron palabras que ellos podían comprender.

Kraal levó una antena y Chris reconoció sus feromonas; asombro y disgusto.

—El padre o madre de tu hijo, Paul ¿Qué fue de él?

—Padre, embajador. Paul…Mtunza era un sanador y amigo mío, en la nave. Lo mataron poco antes de que Oliver hiciera volar la nave, nuevamente. Cuando nació Oliver, yo tenía una hija entonces, de los recién nacidos que bajamos de la nave. Se llamaba Sherryl. Paul pensó que si formábamos una unidad familiar, sería más difícil que nos agredieran y podríamos sobrevivir por más tiempo.

—Pero no tenían plasma de su Reina.

—Efectivamente. Por eso todos los huevos que los sobrevivientes eclosionaron, produjeron machos, exclusivamente. Mi hija había sido concebida mucho antes, en la nave.

—¿Qué fue de ella?

Chris-Xyrella bajó la mirada y Nyota pensó en cuán similares eran los comportamientos entre insectoides y humanos; la pena en Chris era evidente.

—Habría sido una gran princesa y una reina magnífica, Embajador… verá, usted sabe cómo son las hembras. Quizá los demás obreros y los especialistas que aún vivíamos estábamos desorientados, no sabíamos bien a bien cómo actuar o a quienes obedecer. Pero Sherryl tenía muy claro el asunto; había que unirnos y enfrentar a los terranos y sabía eso, pese a su edad. El Distrito 9 estaba lleno de gente muy mala, uno de ellos, Obesandjo…

 

_Ella es diferente, InDuna- dijo la bruja- si la comes entera, seguro sus fuerzas pasarán a ti. Obesandjo revisó a la joven frente a él. Las antenas plumosas, la cintura drapeada y los hombros angostos a mas de la faz delicada, con los palpos coloreados, definían a la prawn frente a él como hembra. Y las hembras eran cosa rarísima. Obesandjo lo pensó largamente._

_—¿Y si tengo hijos de ella? ¡Ellos podrán manejar las armas!_

_La bruja lo miró de frente._

_—Ella podría matarte, InDuna. Es mejor que la comas…_

_Obesandjo asintió y saboreó la sangre negra, pocos minutos después. Sacrificio inútil, que ni siquiera sirvió para mover sus paralizadas piernas. El nigeriano ordenó matar a cien prawns, por semejante fraude…_

“La emboscada fue muy sencilla, Embajador. Y yo aun estaba recuperándome del parto de Oliver. Sherryl había ido con las Hermanas de la Misión a traerme comida de gato. Y ella era diferente, se daba a notar. Paul estaba comprando una vaca, para tener comida ese fin de semana. En el revuelo que se hizo en el mercado, no buscamos a Sherryl. Pensamos que volvería a casa. Uno de los nuestros, que trabajaba con los nigerianos en la compra venta de comida de gato, fue el que nos avisó.”

 

Kraal alzó la mano derecha. Basta, no más, hasta aquí. Kroykah, habrían dicho los vulcanos. Podía sentir la pena de su igual, al saborear la mezcla química que expelía desde su piel y sus antenas.

¡Tanta muerte inútil! ¡Tanta pérdida de inteligencia y genes! Se recompuso en instantes.

—¿Quién es este Wikus?

Christopher palideció. De verdad cambió de color; tanto, que Nyota consideró llamar a McCoy. La voz del insectoide sonó quebrada.

—Wikus van de Merwe, Embajador, es otra historia…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regresando al fandom, después de mucho tiempo. Mil gracias por seguirme leyendo. s'FA  
> p.d. capi dedicado a haru182. Ella sabe por qué. ;)
> 
> música de éste capítulo; "Lost but won", Rush OST, Hans Zimmerman  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J5iJXQOkQBE


	7. Prawnkus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — ¿Por qué decidiste que Wikus era una pareja viable, Xyrella?  
> El poleepkwa bajó la vista, avergonzado.

7  Prawnkus

 

Niara X, hija de Candake, hija de Kimya, hija de Makena, hija de Zunduri VII La Clarísima, Capitán de la nave Mwanga mKali, Nación Buntu, esposa de los Seis Guerreros y comandante de 100 mil obreros, terminó su ligera comida de pan, miel y pétalos de flores.

Los Terranos eran casi podía decirse que galantes, en sus atenciones hacia ella, y aunque su nave -La USS Enterprise- era pequeña y poco impresionante, el especialista en botánica la había suplido con un almuerzo delicioso. Era curioso que ese mismo especialista –Sulu, se llamaba- era también el encargado de timonear la nave.

Suspiró, por dentro; era de suponerse que los mamíferos necesitaban varias especialidades cada uno, dado el reducido espacio de su nave. Como si fuesen nanobots…

Se hallaba en el Enterprise para poder coordinar el rescate de la nave de su fallecida hermana mayor, la Ilustre Maisha.

Y Niara no era ninguna tonta; sabía que su hermana había sido una reina inteligente  y la peste que había asolado su nave y que había terminado perdida en la singularidad, no eran más que las ocurrencias de su destino como exploradoras, pese a los comentarios de las otras princesas, en el Parlamento.

Su hijo, Xyrella, se le parecía enormemente; sus genes demostraban inteligencia, bondad, terquedad y fuerza de voluntad. De no haber sido su sobrino directo, Niara lo habría considerado  seriamente para su propia provisión de Seis Guerreros, los príncipes zánganos  elegidos  como consortes, tomados de las otras colmenas.

Y, después de los hechos presentados a su abuela Zunduri, Niara vería que se le diera tratamiento de héroe y la sub-comandancia de alguna de sus muchas naves. Xyrella se lo merecía, sin duda alguna.

Ahora, tenía que reunirse con el Capitán del Enterprise, sus Oficiales científicos y el ingeniero que se haría cargo de la estrategia de transporte. Revisó su propio PADD; las provisiones de su nave eran las mínimas necesarias, en beneficio de mantenerla vacía, para poder admitir el mayor número de sobrevivientes posible.  Checó los números; 120 mil sanadores y cuatro millones de vacunas. 10 millones de raciones de balance, para recuperar a los rescatados de la severa desnutrición en la que se hallaban. Agua suficiente para un pequeño planeta y los recicladores necesarios. Y todo eso, bajo el comando de un especialista con la furia de un obrero de perforación y las manías de todos los sanadores, un terrano llamado McCoy.

Niara recordó la ira con la que el hombre la había mirado al principio…y su repentina amabilidad, cuando le mostró las enormes salas médicas de la nave poleepkwan, provistas en exceso, con suficiente personal dispuesto a obedecer sus órdenes. De hecho, Tafari, su Jefe de Sanadores, era muy parecido y cuando les vio ponerse de acuerdo, tuvo que contener la risa.

—¿Sucede algo, su Majestad?

Sulu la miraba, atentamente, mientras hacía señas a un joven ayudante, para que retirase los platos. Niara tuvo que sonreír, bajo sus palpos labiales.

—El Sanador de esta nave, McCoy, es verdaderamente gracioso en sus manifestaciones de ira, señor Sulu.

Hikaru soltó la carcajada.

—Majestad, no se imagina cuánta razón tiene.

Niara inclinó amistosamente sus antenas plumosas sobre el terrano y Sulu se dejó tocar, de acuerdo a las instrucciones de Uhura, compartiendo la diversión.

—¿En cuánto tiempo más veremos a su capitán, señor Sulu?

—Si me permite llevarla a la Sala de Juntas del Puente, Su Majestad. Deben estar esperándola.

Niara enrojeció un tanto.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué descortesía de mi parte el hacerles esperar!

Sulu negó con la cabeza.

—De ninguna forma, Su Majestad. Christopher… el ingeniero Xyrella nos hizo saber que no había usted descansado ni tomado sustento desde su salida de Tellycan. Su comodidad es importante para nosotros.

Christopher. Que nombre tan extraño le habían puesto a su sobrino y cómo se interrumpían cada vez que lo nombraban así. Como si les avergonzara. Ella no había leído el resumen de lo ocurrido en Terra; sólo sabía que había sido algo terrible, tan espantoso que las reinas habían decidido mandar de inmediato la misión de rescate.

Niara se levantó, poniendo en evidencia ser mucho más alta que Christopher y Sulu le tendió la mano. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír; la química del joven era agradable. Todo indicaba que el trabajo con los terranos sería miel de primera calidad. Las Diosas habían tenido razón en aconsejar a Kenya, la tatarabuela de Zunduri, para que aceptara la firma como aliados de la Federación…

-0-

—¿Podrías hacer un esfuerzo y calmarte, _mizungo_?

Wikus temblaba como si estuviera cayendo nieve afuera, pese al intenso calor. Había sido toda una hazaña de Charlie –y de los demás del Pueblo- el mantenerlo oculto durante el traslado al Distrito 10  y ahora, su emisión química volvía molesto el aire que lo rodeaba y de no ser por sus deberes hacia la colmena, Charlie ya lo habría ahorcado. Varias veces.

Wikus lo miró de arribabajo, olfateando con las antenas los restos de la vaca aún colgados de las varillas del techo.

MNU seguía con la prohibición de procrear más hijos. Y tenían un método nuevo, que alguna vez Wikus había visto como teoría, desde su lejano escritorio; un gas que lanzaban desde los helicópteros, que volvía estériles los huevos y mataba los que ya llevaban un feto en desarrollo.

Los poleepkwa habían demostrado su tenacidad e inteligencia, sellando totalmente las tiendas dedicadas a cultivar los huevos e, irónicamente, los terranos les habían ayudado en ese objetivo; el material de las tiendas era impermeable y con sellar una tienda por todos lados, bastaba para defender a las crías.

Charlie sabía que la única fuerza de la colmena era la reproducción y mientras no hubiera una reina que pudiera guiarles…

Pero eso se antojaba muy lejano.

Para que dos obreros hermafroditas pudieran tener una hija, necesitaban una transfusión de sangre de alguna de las princesas.

Y, para que ésta pudiera ser una reina viable, por lo menos uno de sus padres tendría que ser un zángano.

Así, la niña que nacía con todas estas ventajas, desarrollaba dos cosas; las feromonas y la telepatía de campo necesaria a las reinas para mantener bajo control a todos los habitantes de su colmena. Ese control era normal a las especies insectoides; generaba un vínculo afectivo muy fuerte entre la reina, los obreros, los especialistas de la colmena y abarcaba desde los pequeños grupos familiares hasta sus mundos completos.

Un grupo de obreros sin control químico ni mental simplemente perdía la mitad de sus capacidades de organización…y eso, era lo que había sucedido en el Distrito 9. De ahí que los terranos tuvieran la idea errónea de que se trataba de retardados mentales.

Eso, sin contar con la Primera Directiva.

Una cosa era que los terranos se enteraran de que no estaban solos en el universo.

Otra, muy diferente, que supieran que la Tierra iba a ser parte de la Federación Unida de Planetas, algún día.

Y no cualquier parte, sino una de las partes definitorias de la Federación y la base central de la Flota Estelar.

Afortunadamente, al parecer, a éstos terranos sólo les había interesado ver cómo diablos utilizaban las armas del Pueblo y ninguno se había metido al corazón de la nave, a revisar el conjunto de corazones warp que la movía…pese a los veintitantos  años que los poleepkwa tenían viviendo en Terra.

Y, en este momento, Wikus se dignaba comportarse como lo peor de los terranos que Charlie conocía; aterrado, a punto del colapso y con todos los reflejos de un animal que no sabe si huír o atacar.

Charlie casi contó del uno al diez, mientras cortaba cuidadosamente el pútrido pellejo de la vaca y liberaba totalmente al cachorro de la piel negra de su huevo.

Y, sin embargo, al ver al recién nacido, tuvo que admitir la misma cantidad de susto que el mutante terrano.

Porque, de ser normal, el cachorro habría tenido el aspecto primario de un grillo joven, antes de pasar por la primera metamorfosis y convertirse en un subadulto, de posición erguida.

Pero este cachorro tenía SOLO DOS PIERNAS y no las seis de uno corriente. Y su figura era grácil y se estiró sin caparazón que dificultara el acto. Charlie notó los triángulos drapeados en la cadera, los hombros estrechos y al sacudirse en las primeras inspiraciones, las antenas plumosas se desplegaron, de un color  amarillo intenso.

En el santísimo nombre de las Diosas.

Una niña.

Wikus lo miraba con ojos desorbitados, pasando del cachorro recién nacido al poleepkwa súbitamente enmudecido.

—¿Qué carajos está pasando? ¿Está bien?

Charlie tuvo que pensar rápidamente. El terrano no tenía idea de lo valiosa que era una criatura como la que tenían enfrente y, lo más importante, no debía saberlo. Trató de fingir indiferencia.

—Sí, _mizungo._ Claro que está bien. Es sólo que has tenido una niña…

El rostro de Wikus cambió y también su química. Charlie la separó totalmente de la piel del huevo y  lavó a la pequeña con agua tibia. Sus pequeños chillidos de protesta fueron cómicos…pero Charlie no dejó de reconocer el campo químico que la rodeaba y que le daba una orden clara; “déjame en paz”. Sonrió. Esta pequeña sería toda una reina, digna de su cargo. Se reprimió de besarla –habría sido algo raro-  y la presentó a su padre/madre.

—Mizungo…Wikus, ésta es tu hija.

Envuelta en mantas limpias y con el clásico aroma de un bebé, Wikus la recibió en brazos, fascinado por la ligereza de su peso y el calor que despedía. En ese instante y sin poder evitarlo, cayó enamorado de ella, de una forma diferente en como había amado a Tanya y con seguridad, con una intensidad aún mayor.

¿Qué habría pasado de tener él y Tanya una pequeña? ¿Habría sido tan dulce y tierna como esta, que dormía ahora en brazos? Recordó la lista de nombres que habían hecho él y su esposa, una tarde de domingo, cuando el mundo aún no cambiaba y Wikus todavía era humano. ..cuando Tanya y él creían que todavía, podrían llegar a tener una familia. Algo que parecía haber pasado hacía millones de años.

Wikus tomó la decisión en un segundo.

—Frieda. Mi bella princesa…

La pequeña lo miró, los ojos azules brillando como dos turquesas y se quedó dormida en el siguiente momento, acariciando con sus pequeñas antenas el rostro de su padre. La ola de feromonas envolvió a éste y por primera vez en casi un año de terror constante y angustia sin freno, Wikus se sintió totalmente calmado.

Y ¿Dónde estaba Christopher? ¿Qué diría, de verlo ahora, totalmente mutado y con la hija de ambos, en brazos?

Wikus aspiró lentamente oxígeno, por las agallas del cuello. De alguna forma, la paz que nunca había tenido—ni siquiera como humano— se estacionó en su cuerpo, permitiéndole pensar con claridad.

Chris le había prometido regresar. Y curarlo.

Y Charlie y los otros del Pueblo estaban totalmente seguros de Christopher Johnson, el _InDuna_ , el que estaba a cargo. Pero ahora, existía Frieda. Y Wikus tuvo que admitir que sólo tenía dos ideas fijas en el cerebro; la primera de ellas, volver con Tanya y  la segunda; de alguna forma que no sabía si podría ser real, llevarse a su hija.

La esperanza, totalmente enterrada y que creía perdida, volvió a renacer en él, en ese extraño mar de calma.

Se quedó dormido, la bebita en brazos.

Charlie lo miró, adivinando sus pensamientos en la ola química que lo envolvía. Chris lo dejaría ir con seguridad, de acuerdo a su promesa, pero ¿Llevarse a Frieda? Huy. Charlie suspiró. El horizonte negro afuera y la escena dentro de la tienda prometían tormenta futura.

Se preparó para la lluvia presente.

-0-

Kraal no sabía cómo continuar, pese a que ya conocía el final de la historia.

—Veamos, Xyrella…dices que Wikus era un terrano que estaba en MNU y que trabajaba para controlar al Pueblo en la Tierra. Es decir, se trataba de uno de los esclavizadores.

Chris asintió.

—¿Cómo fue que terminó ayudándote?

—Mtunza…Paul y yo conseguimos extraer fluído nanobot de diferentes piezas que habían caído de la Nave Madre. Usted sabe cómo funcionan los nanobots, Embajador; con una cantidad mínima, cualquier cosa que se ponga en contacto con el fluído, se convertirá en la cantidad necesaria para activar al menos uno de los corazones warp y eso nos permitiría salir de  la órbita terrana. El día que conseguimos destilar el mínimo operante del fluído, fue también el día en que Wikus y la gente con la que trabajaba, decidieron desalojar a todos los habitantes del Distrito 9, para trasladarlos al Distrito 10, que está muy alejado de las ciudades, con el fin de no tener contacto con los humanos. Ya he dicho que no les gustaba tenernos cerca.

—Y entonces ¿Cómo mutó el terrano?

—Como se lo expliqué, Wikus requisó la cabaña donde vivíamos y aunque el tubo de fluído estaba escondido, dio con éste. Y en un error bastante torpe, se roció con él…

Chris esperó hasta que Kraal le hizo seña de que continuase hablando. Era extraño que le solicitaran que repitiera la historia. El ingeniero siguió.

“Al parecer, al principio Wikus no se dio cuenta. Pero los nanobots, al caer sobre el tejido humano, interpretaron sus lecturas como si ese tejido estuviera enfermo. Y concentraron su labor en sanarlo. De modo que lo convirtieron uno de los nuestros, en consecuencia. Y los otros terranos no lo ayudaron a curarse; al contrario; cuando advirtieron que la mano derecha de Wikus lograba accionar los aparatos de minería, decidieron viviseccionarlo, para ver cómo podían usar sus células y hacer que cualquier terrano utilizara los elementos de excavación, como armas. Creían que eran eso.

Wikus logró escapar…porque la transformación lo estaba volviendo más fuerte que un terrano normal. Estuvo con nosotros, mi hijo y yo,  dos días y dos noches, antes de que lográsemos rescatar, ambos, lo que quedaba del tubo de fluído, que se hallaba en el sótano de MNU. Ahí fue donde aprendí lo que hacían con nuestra gente, con nuestros cuerpos. Prefiero no hablar de eso. Después de una persecución terrible y de casi la muerte de mi hijo, Wikus tomó uno de nuestros exotrajes y nos defendió de los otros terranos, ayudándonos a escapar. Le prometí que cuando regresara, lo volvería a su forma original. Para mí, fue terrible dejarlo en ese lugar, pero no tuve opción. Y, durante los días y noches que estuvo conmigo, me apareé con él. Varias veces.”

Kraal recargó los codos sobre la amplia mesa de la Sala de Juntas, Uhura a su lado y el Capitán Kirk y el Comandante  Spock, tras ellos. Se frotó el rostro con una mano, intentando ignorar el asombro y horror de los terranos junto a él. Sabía que para ellos, sería muy difícil comprender el golpe hormonal.

— ¿Por qué decidiste que Wikus era una pareja viable, Xyrella?

El poleepkwa bajó la vista, avergonzado.

—Podría decir que me abrumaron sus feromonas, Embajador. O que el impulso hormonal entre ambos fue muy fuerte. Pero eso es algo que haría un animal, alguien que no piensa en las consecuencias, de modo que afirmo que me apareé con él porque quise hacerlo. Todo en él me indicaba compatibilidad, afecto…y él me aceptó.

—¿Pese a que se trataba de un mutante? ¿Pese  a que sabías que ibas a devolverlo a su estado original? Al menos, eso le prometiste…

—Pese a ello, Embajador.

Kraal tocó uno de los botones de la mesa y siguió hablando.

—Su Majestad, como puede ver, no nada más tenemos que desalojar a dos millones 750 mil de nuestro Pueblo, desde Terra. También tenemos que localizar a éste mutante, dado que fue él quien ayudó a que esta fuga se orquestara, en primer lugar.

Se podría decir que Chris saltó hasta el techo ¿Una reina? La química en su piel se volvió amarga, tensa.

Una reina escuchando implicaba juicio, implicaba que ni siquiera era digno de estar en presencia de ella. Chris bajó los ojos, totalmente desalentado.

La puerta se deslizó y la alta figura de Niara Décima entró por ella. Arrastrando el largo polizón de seda y sin hacer ruido, se acercó a Chris y éste se arrodilló en el piso.

En silencio, ella lo tomó de las manos, lo hizo erguirse y lo envolvió en sus brazos.

Y así fue como los humanos aprendieron que los Poleepkwa también lloran; Chris se deshizo en llanto convulsivo, mientras Niara lo consolaba, como a un pequeño.

Nyota no puedo evitarlo y se llevó una mano a la boca. Kraal en tanto, sujetó su otra mano.

Nadie en la Sala de Juntas se atrevió a decir una palabra más.

-0-

 

El escándalo en el pasillo distrajo a Geoff y a Nyota. Ambos terminaban de cambiarse los uniformes por ropa acorde a la misión que pronto desempeñarían. La puerta se deslizó, dejando entrar a un Oliver muy agitado y a la Oficial Darwin, persiguiéndolo

—¡Geoffrey! ¡Voy a ir con ustedes!

Darwin lo alcanzó y lo tomó del brazo, pero el niño se zafó con violencia y se escondió detrás de Uhura

—Nyotoyaaa! ¡No dejes que me lleve!

—¡Oliver Johnson! ¡Ven acá en este mismo momento!

Geoffrey silbó –una técnica que había aprendido del difunto Pike- y eso terminó con el escándalo.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿De que estas huyendo, Oliver? ¿Y por que la Jefe Darwin te está persiguiendo? Eso no se hace en los pasillos de la nave…

Oliver miró a los tres adultos y rompió a llorar en brazos de Nyota. Darwin puso ojos de espiral.

—¿Qué pasó, Aisha?

—El Embajador y Christopher le dijeron a Oliver que no podría bajar a la Tierra con ustedes. No sé por qué pensó que él debía ir. El Capitán me ordenó que lo lleváramos al área de Deportes, para que jugara un rato y para nadar. Pero se escapó y nos ha hecho perseguirlo por tres pisos, al menos…

Aisha Darwin tomó su comunicador y lo abrió.

—Hendorff, Ramírez, ya lo encontré. Suspendan la búsqueda. Darwin fuera.

Geoff se encaró a la formidable mujer.

—Oficial Darwin, entiendo sus órdenes pero tampoco hay que asustar innecesariamente a un niño…

Aisha soltó la carcajada.

—Muy bien, doctor M’Benga. Sólo estoy cumpliendo órdenes del Capitán.

—Oliver Johnson es un huésped, no un prisionero.

—Y tampoco es un angelito, con todo respeto, doctor.

Oliver miró a la mujer y en un gesto absolutamente humano, le arrojó la pelota que traía en la mano, pegándole en la frente. Eso bastó para que Nyota reaccionara.

“¡Jovencito! ¡Qué clase de comportamiento es ese!”

Oliver no se esperaba que Nyota lo regañara en su idioma y se soltó de sus brazos y se quedó de pié, mirándolos con sus enormes ojos azulgrises y los brazos cruzados, furioso. Nyota le tocó la frente entre los ojos con el dedo índice.

“Y no intentes tus trucos conmigo, jovencito. Poner ojos de cachorro no te va a servir”

Oliver respondió en estándar.

—Pero Nyota…

—Ningún pero, Oliver. Golpeaste a un oficial de la nave. Desobedeciste una orden del Capitán y a Jim no le va a gustar. Y menos a tu padre, cuando se entere.

Oliver hizo un inconfundible puchero.

—¡Pero quiero ir con ustedes!¡Como van a encontrar a Wikus eh? ¡No lo conocen! ¡Yo sí!

M’Benga se inclinó hasta la altura del joven poleepkwa.

—Oliver, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Con seguridad, la mutación de Wikus ya avanzó y no queda nada de su aspecto original.

El niño arrugó el ceño.

—No soy ningún tonto, Geoffrey, Wikus tiene los ojos azules. Y los del Pueblo, son amarillos. A-ma-ri-llos, eh?

Geoffrey tomó un PADD y tecleó en él.

—Quiero que mires esto. Lo tomaron las cámaras de la nave, la nave que tú hiciste despegar. Son las últimas fotos de tu amigo Wikus. Ah, y usa el acercamiento…

Era también la foto que había usado Spock para hacer una reconstrucción aproximada de lo que sería el aspecto actual de Wikus, ayudado por Christopher.

Y en ella, claramente, se notaba un enorme ojo dorado, en el rostro humano, lleno de heridas. Si uno de los ojos había mutado, era de esperarse que el otro también lo hubiera hecho. Oliver miró las fotos con el más absoluto desconsuelo. Miró a Geoff y se lanzó a sus brazos.

—¿Cómo…cómo…?

—¿Cómo lo hallaremos?

Oliver asintió, el rostro oculto en el hombro de Geoffrey. McCoy entró en ese momento y su mirada se suavizó al ver al pequeño en brazos de M´Benga. Habiendo escuchado lo último, se acercó al niño.

—Señor Johnson, permítame.

Oliver alzó la cara, mojada en llanto. McCoy se puso serio.

—Este aparato que ve aquí, es un tricorder. Lo preparamos especialmente para buscar los genes de su amigo Wikus. El doctor M’Benga y la Teniente Uhura llevaran uno. El capitán Kirk y el Embajador Kraal llevarán otro. Es un detector especial para localizar a Wikus. Así es como daremos con él.

Oliver lo miró, con sospecha.

—y ¿Van a revisar a todos los que se quedaron en Terra? ¡Son miles de millones!

McCoy contuvo la sonrisa y siguió hablando en tono serio.

—Wikus es diferente a todos esos millones, señor Johnson. El fluído no puede transformarlo en alguien del tamaño de su padre o de la altura del embajador. Así que sólo hay que buscar a un poleepkwa con la estatura de un ser humano. Y eso, no será tan difícil.

Oliver miró a los terranos y pareció quedar convencido.

—¿Por qué puto carajo no puedo ir?

Nyota enrojeció y Geofrey se atragantó. McCoy frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién te enseñó a hablar así?

—Wikus. Él lo hacía todo el tiempo…

McCoy se cruzó de brazos.

—En primer lugar, señor Johnson, uno no puede hablar así, enfrente de las damas. Y en ninguna circunstancia, para acabar pronto. Es mala educación, un poleepkwa no lo hace y un humano tampoco y ya habrá tiempo de enseñárselo a su amigo Wikus, cuando lo hayamos rescatado. Y en segundo lugar, habrá millones de poleepkwa, como usted mismo lo dijo. Y un niño de su tamaño se puede perder fácilmente. Además, los terranos son gente peligrosa y las cosas pueden ponerse muy feas…

Oliver asintió.

—Sí, ya sé como es. Fue horrible cuando llegó Koobus. Y Obesandjo y sus guerrilleros eran horribles también.

—Bueno, entonces prométame que irá a nadar con la Oficial Darwin y que va a obedecer las órdenes del capitán Kirk, para que podamos bajar pronto a la Tierra y todos regresemos temprano a cenar.

Oliver asintió, derrotado y tomó la mano de Aisha Darwin. McCoy se aclaró la garganta.

—Señor Johnson? ¿No debería usted decir algo?

Oliver hizo ojos de espiral y miró a la mujer.

—Lo siento, Aisha. No debí haberte pegado.

—Y te escapaste.

—Bueno, también lamento eso.

—Y le pegaste a Hendorff dos patadas…

Ofuscado, el pequeño pareció hacerse más pequeño. Su padre iba a armársela en grande si se enteraba.

—Llévame con él y me disculparé igual, si?

Aisha no se aguantó la sonrisa y lo alzó en brazos.

Tan pronto se cerró la puerta tras ellos, Nyota miró a McCoy, divertida.

—Así que esas son cosas que no se dicen delante de las damas, eh? Geoff, recuérdame decírselo a tu jefe, la siguiente vez que se suelte maldiciendo…

Les guiñó un ojo a ambos y salió de la Sala de Juntas.

McCoy se acercó a Geoff; los pantalones ligeros y la camisa floreada así como las sandalias de goma le sentaban bien a Geoffrey. Leonard no perdió tiempo en abrazarlo

—Más vale que te cuides

—Llevamos transpondedores, Len

—Sólo indicarán donde se encuentran, no si están vivos o no…

Geoff lo calló, besándolo. McCoy le mordió el labio inferior y se separó de el, dejando pegada su frente

_Regresa, por favor. No quiero pensar más. Sólo quiero tenerte aquí, conmigo, saber que estas a salvo…_

 

Jim entró en ese momento a la Sala de Juntas, seguido de Spock. McCoy notó su uniforme de Recce, las Fuerzas Especiales del Ejército Sudafricano, la boina roja calada y el escudo de la gacela. Y tras ellos, Kraal, forrado de harapos y Christopher, en igual estado.

El silencio fue instantáneo.

El momento, había llegado.

 

 -0-

 

 

_Bien, esta nota irá incluída en el texto, en el ao3, dado que los enlaces no funcionan de otra forma. Abajo, pongo una serie de armas poleepkwan y de herramientas hilti…las cuales tienen la tendencia a parecer armas. Como anécdota curiosa; una vez, en un retén militar (sí, hablamos de México) los soldados detuvieron a mi papá, porque llevaba una engrapadora de clavos como la que ven en la foto…y costó mucho convencerlos que no se trataba de un arma. Esto es para subrayar que la nave de Chris era una nave minera y no de guerra…pero los terrestres no lo vieron así. Y pensaron que eran armas. Tan listos…_

 

“Arma” Poleepkwan

<https://thejillvalentinevirus.files.wordpress.com/2009/10/arc_gun_from_district_9_by_deamon88xyz.jpg>

 

Otra ‘arma’ Poleepkwaan

<http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3498/4020481802_86a20889f8_b.jpg>

 

Excavador de vacío angular  Hilti

<http://www.maquinariaroma.es/catalogo/images/hilti_dd_200%20b.jpg>

 

ametralladora de tornillos Hilti

[https://www.us.hilti.com/medias/sys_master/hf6/h7a/9114952073246.jpg?mime=image%2Fjpeg&realname=Hilti+SD-M+1-product.jpg](https://www.us.hilti.com/medias/sys_master/hf6/h7a/9114952073246.jpg?mime=image%2Fjpeg&realname=Hilti+SD-M+1-product.jpg)

 

otra ametralladora de tornillos

<https://www.hilti.com.mx/medias/sys_master/images/hb4/9086915182622/31723_APC_830x515.jpg>

 

 


	8. Terra 1; Joburg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No eran raros los poleepkwa que escapaban del Distrito 10, para regresar a Chiwelo, a buscar restos de tecnología caídos de la nave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings de éste capítulo; es importante resaltar que el Distrito 9 , originalmente y en la vida real ‘real’ estaba localizado en Chiwelo, Soweto, una localidad al sur de JoBurg; tuve que movilizarme por algunas calles y como podéis imaginar, jamás he estado ahí (algunos fanfickers sí han tenido esa genial oportunidad).Por desgracia, es donde se encuentran las oficinas centrales de MNU. Nombres coloquiales de Johannesburgo; Joburg, Igoli (en zulú, ciudad de oro). Capi de veras técnico.   
> El comportamiento de las hormigas como ‘líquido’ o ‘sólido’ lo podéis ver acá (material cortesía de los genios científicos de fuckyeahfluiddynamics, de tumblr);  
> http://fuckyeahfluiddynamics.tumblr.com/post/2980986001/the-collective-behavior-of-ants-can-mirror-the  
> Y, por supuesto, los Poleepkwa son millones de veces más inteligentes que una hormiga.  
> ¡Un detalle que había olvidado! Acá, un aspecto aproximado de Zunduri VII La Clarísima y su nieta, Niara…así como de Adanna, la esposa de Tafari (a quien váis a conocer):  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fXtWAg4Zcm8  
> Kilos de africanismos; comida, modismos, idioma y demás. Sí, un montón de investigación previa. Disculpadme por atosigarles.   
>  OOC de algunos personajes. Y, necesariamente, varios personajes originales. Éste es el look de Jim, un poco messy, no estrictamente militar;  
> http://ankhesenamun13.tumblr.com/post/128111650219  
>  Como seguramente habéis notado, mi beta no está disponible desde que comencé a reescribir. Todos los errores, son míos.

**8,  Terra 1; Joburg.**

Rooibos caliente y lechoso, sin una gota de cafeína y un frío húmedo que se te mete hasta los huesos, entre el olor a llantas quemadas y el aullar de perros…

Jim se frotó los ojos, alisando sus cejas, sorbiendo el té dulce, reconfortante; la humvee saltaba en los baches, entre las calles cercanas a Soweto; conforme avanzaban hacia el WestRand, entrando a la zona financiera de la ciudad.

Aprender a conducir la antigua humvee había sido un juego de niños para Uhura. Meterse en el conflictivo tráfico de Joburg, era otra cosa. Geoffrey, Kraal y Christopher dormían en la parte trasera, acumulando energía para lo que se viniera en las próximas horas. El Capitán del Enterprise sintió un pinchazo de envidia.

Jim se terminó el té de un sorbo, calándose la gorra militar contra los rayos del sol rojizo del amanecer. Frunció el ceño, dado el lento tráfico.

—¿De quién fue la genial idea de que viniéramos a Johannesburgo, Nyota?

Ésta hizo ojos de espiral.

—¿Consenso, Capitán? Las oficinas centrales de Multi Nacional Unida están aquí. Necesitamos la localización del Distrito 10 para poder triangular con la plataforma en Durban…

Jim se guardó la idea de que podían haber usado uno de sus minisatélites, sacó su PADD y checó los datos.

567 kilómetros entre JoBurg y Durban, en el Océano Índico. El Distrito 10 estaba a 200 kilómetros de distancia de la ciudad y  podría ser cualquier punto que rodeara Joburg, dentro de ese límite. Habían quedado un millón 800,000 Poleepkwa en el D9, el día que Chris escapó. Esa cifra había aumentado, con toda seguridad. De acuerdo a las fechas estelares y terranas, habían pasado 2 años y medio…y no los tres que Chris había supuesto (y prometido a su amigo, Wikus).

La estrategia ideada por los expertos  en rescate del Comando General de la Flota y los científicos comisionados por el Real Parlamento Poleepkwa –apoyados por los datos de Christopher Johnson y los cálculos básicos de Sch’n T’Gai Spock- tenía que ser sencilla, silenciosa y rápida.

No debía interferir con la Primera Directiva y en caso necesario, habría que borrar la memoria de los terranos involucrados. Los Vulcanos que vigilaban el cuadrante de Terra, en esta Alternatividad Temporal, no habían sido advertidos tampoco y otro grupo de expertos en comunicación subespacial de la Flota había diseñado tres frecuencias para poder saltar cualquier encuentro con ellos.

McCoy había coordinado, junto con Tafari, al personal médico de ataque en las naves que recogerían a los refugiados, desde la plataforma en el Índico, convenientemente camuflada dentro de un campo magnético especial, indetectable por los satélites terranos.

El esquema era muy sencillo.

Una vez localizado el D10, 4 Lanzaderas rociarían el terreno con la mezcla de feromonas de activación neuronal –una transfusión de parte de sus majestades Niara y Zunduri, cultivada en un tanque de glucosa y diluida hasta 50 metros cúbicos— cubriendo a la población que ahí se encontrase. En 12 horas, la poción haría su efecto y recuperaría los instintos de fraternización de los pobladores.

Después, vendría la asombrosa maniobra Hormiga…

 

-0-

_—¿Hormigas?_

_—Así es, Comandante Spock. Hormigas…_

_Tafari tecleó ágilmente en la superficie de cristal y la pantalla central en el laboratorio de la Bahía Médica desplegó una imagen netamente terrana; unas diez mil hormigas deslizándose por un tubo, como si se trataran de líquido, reagrupándose después en la superficie del río, formando una isla de hormigas del tamaño de una pizza mediana. Perfectamente aglutinadas._

_Geoffrey soltó la risa._

_—¡Hey! ¡Eso lo vi una vez, en un viaje al Amazonas!_

_Spock pestañeó._

_—Fascinante. Piensa usted entonces en utilizar la capacidad de sus connacionales para este tipo de maniobra, doctor Tafari._

_El médico Poleepkwa asintió con entusiasmo._

_— Nosotros tenemos en brazos y piernas el mismo tipo de aguijones con micropelos, que las hormigas terranas y podemos hacer el mismo tipo de movilización, señor Spock. En vez de  una teleportación de grupos pequeños, podemos utilizar la versión transwarp, como si se tratase de un cuerpo voluminoso y no de grupos de 100 en 100 de los nuestros. Podríamos subir de 10 mil en 10 mil. Serían 200 ciclos. Teniendo en cuenta el gasto de energía, el número de naves y el uso de los teleportadores, hablamos de…digamos unas 28 horas._

_Spock casi sonrió._

_—Veintiocho horas y cincuenta y tres minutos, con diez a quince segundos de margen, doctor. Mis felicitaciones. Ignoraba que un médico de su raza dedicara tanto tiempo al cálculo…_

_McCoy frunció el ceño._

_—¿Qué tratas de insinuar? ¡Soy un médico, no un contador!_

_—Doctor McCoy, no estoy sugiriendo nada. Simplemente aludo a la pericia de su contraparte._

_—¡También podrías decir que es ilógico que un médico haga cálculos, con un demonio!_

_Spock no hizo ojos de espiral._

_—Con su permiso, doctores. Tengo que reportarme con el señor Scott, para ver el progreso de nuestra plataforma de reembarque._

_Tan pronto Spock salió de Ciencias, Tafari soltó la carcajada y golpeó la espalda de McCoy, con afecto._

_—¡Por los faldones de la reina, Leonard! Vaya que es todo un show este Vulcano!_

_Leonard gruñó. Fue turno de Adanna para intervenir; junto con Geoffrey, traía una charola de rooibos caliente para todos y un platón de bunny-chows recién fabricados en el replicador._

_McCoy negó con la cabeza, frente al surrealismo de la escena… que se había convertido en su pan de cada día, en esta nave de locos, llena de especies de toda la galaxia; Adanna Nyanga, esposa de Tafari Nyanga era hembra de su especie, una médica con una empatía similar a la de Geoffrey y una simpatía digna del alférez Chékov, por decir lo menos._

_Ante el silencio interrogativo de Jim Kirk, al serle presentada —y besar su mano— Adanna simplemente respondió “No se asombre, Capitán. No todas las mujeres de nuestro mundo nos dedicamos a la política”, seguida de una sonrisa encantadora y un guiñar de sus enormes ojos dorados._

_En realidad, eso aclaraba muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, la prevención de la endogamia en las colmenas._

_Cualquier macho poleepkwa, así fuera de la más humilde clase, podía solicitar una transfusión de feromonas de su reina, a fin de tener una hija en su familia._

_Alrededor del 60% de estas hijas, formaban familias tan comunes como las humanas. Y sus proles no solían ser distintas. Y el 40 % restante, eran quienes entraban en las competiciones y estudios del gobierno de su pueblo, el semillero de futuras regidoras._

_De ahí era de donde nacía la máxima Poleepkwa “Todas las Reinas son hijas de obreros y todos los obreros, son hijos de la Reina” y con ello, su democracia misma._

_Adanna era una de esas chicas que había elegido un futuro diferente al de la clase gobernante de su pueblo, y al mirarla cantar y bailar con Geoffrey cosas tan tradicionales como Shosholoza, McCoy tuvo que admitir dos cosas; su admiración y vergüenza._

_Porque el trato que se había dado a los Poleepkwa en la Tierra era, por lo menos espantoso y  McCoy no tenía que recurrir a sus lecturas en historia para subrayar el asunto; los terranos habían tenido épocas horribles de racismo y xenofobia, en los que se ensañaban con propios y extraños y que habían culminado en fracasos tan estrepitosos como el de Khan, de triste memoria._

_Y Adanna cantaba y bailaba con el mismo encanto glorioso de Nyota o de cualquier otra chica –alien o terrana- que Leonard hubiera conocido._

_Pensar que su especie había sido tratada como retrasados mentales, circunscrita a un campo de concentración, con condiciones de vida muy inferiores a lo necesario y usada como animales de laboratorio,  era algo que enfurecía y enrojecía de pena a la vez, al médico de Georgia._

_Leonard tenía en cuenta el tristísimo pasado de su propio lugar de nacimiento y, pese a lo mucho que molestaba a Spock por ser un Vulcano —más por los modos condescendientes de éste que por su especie— no podía menos que sentir náuseas frente a cualquier manifestación de racismo verdadero._

_Adanna le alargó una taza de rooibos caliente a Leonard y se dirigió a su marido, acariciándole las antenas con las suyas._

_—Querido, te agradecería que no fueras excesivamente vulgar al hablar de la Reina._

_—Exageras, mujer._

_—Dije ‘excesivamente’, amor…_

_Geoffrey silbó y se aplicó a comer el pan con curry caliente. McCoy no se aguantó la curiosidad._

_—Adanna…de dónde sacaste todo esto?_

_Ella alzó una plumosa antena, sonriendo diligente._

_—Leonard, leí todo sobre Terra y su Sudáfrica de éste tiempo, en el viaje desde Tellycan. Le solicité al alférez Vega, uno de los chicos que trabaja con el Señor Scott, si sería tan amable de programarme algunos platos sudafricanos en el replicador._

_—Hum..dfeliciossoh…_

_McCoy puso cara de asco y Adanna le dio un leve golpe en la muñeca a Geoffrey._

_—Oh bárbaro! ¡No hables con la boca llena!_

_McCoy dio un sorbo al té y un codazo a Tafari._

_—Veo, estimado colega, que es tu esposa la que lleva los pantalones en esta relación._

_Adanna se recargó en el hombro de McCoy._

_—Len, ya deberías haberte dado cuenta que nuestra especie, no usa pantalones…_

_La risa de los cuatro llenó la Bahía Médica._

_Todavía quedaba trabajo por hacer…_

_—0-_

 

Uhura estacionó con un chirrido la humvee, frente a las oficinas de MNU y Jim se volvió hacia los tripulantes dormidos, despertándolos a gritos.

—Hey! ¡Arriba, bellos durmientes! ¡Ya estamos en casa!

Los bostezos y protestas no se hicieron esperar. Chris se restregó los ojos y Nyota sonrió, al verlo por el retrovisor; el insectoide estaba molesto. El maquillaje anaranjado con que los médicos lo cubrieran —McCoy y Tafari “es por tu bien, es mejor que nadie pueda reconocerte”— le picaba entre las junturas. Y la ansiedad lo ponía nervioso. Geoffrey en cambio, estaba encantado de visitar su ciudad natal, así fuera en un pasado alternativo y Kraal le guiñó un ojo a Nyota. Aunque no hubieran vuelto a hablar de una futura o posible relación, el embajador daba por hecho el asunto y protegía a la Oficial de Comunicaciones como si fuese su sombra.

Jim checó bien su actuación. Entrarían en las oficinas, Nyota como trabajadora de MNU, Geoffrey con su tarjetón de Médico Sin Fronteras y los dos poleepkwa, como prisioneros de Jim, quien los había encontrado vagando en Soweto.

No eran raros los poleepkwa que escapaban del Distrito 10, para regresar a Chiwelo, a buscar restos de tecnología caídos de la nave.

Habían sido Teixeira y Martínez, dos agentes de Primer Contacto, los encargados de hacer la investigación [1]. Y, de no haber sido porque necesitaban ubicar a Wikus Van der Merwe, todo el rescate habría sido mucho más fácil.

Jim esperaba que todo saliera bien... aunque no era esa su experiencia. Nyota recogió su portafolio, algunas carpetas y  se encaró al resto.

—¿Listos?

 

-0-

 

—Es una estupidez. Todo esto no es más que una enorme estupidez ¡Perderemos mucho tiempo!

Spock suspiró, haciéndose de paciencia. Coincidía con Jim, pero el compromiso de la Flota era ayudar a los poleepkwa y no sólo en el rescate. Las cosas habrían salido de otra manera, de no mediar el rescate de uno solo de ellos, entre dos millones y medio.

— _Ashayam_ , querría que te pusieras en el lugar del señor Van der Merwe, por un momento.

—¡Ja! No trates de entramparme, Spock. Sabes que yo JAMÁS  habría hecho tal cantidad de tonterías…

—Sé que el señor Wikus es un terrano que no había tratado con aliens en su vida y que no tenía idea de cómo podía afectarle el uso de su tecnología. Y, pese a eso, con un número indefinido de diferencias, errores y temores de por medio, logró rescatar al ingeniero Xyrella, a Christopher  Johnson y éste lo considera… un amigo. Si no es que algo más.

Jim le guiñó un ojo  a su esposo.

—O sea que tu también lo notaste.

Spock elevó una ceja.

—Creo que el modismo correcto sería ‘habría que ser ciego para no verlo’, Jim.

El Capitán se acercó al Primer Oficial, tomándolo de los hombros; la intimidad de la Sala de Juntas no era lo que Jim habría querido, estaban en horas de trabajo y no podría permitirse mucho, de cualquier manera. El terrano sonrió, coquetamente.

—¿Eso harías por mi? ¿Movilizar a todos los expertos de la Flota, para ir a rescatarme?

Spock lo rodeó con sus brazos, acercándose al otro hasta rozar las narices de ambos. Habló en voz baja.

—De haber un fin en el universo y de estar tu ahí, prisionero, iría por ti, _tahluk._

El beso no duró más de unos instantes y ambos lo detuvieron, Jim soltando a Spock y frotándose el rostro con ambas manos, como si despertase de un sueño a la realidad que exigía acción. No pudo evitar la enorme sonrisa, atrapado en los brazos de su esposo.

—Tienes buenos argumentos para convencerme, ¿lo sabías?

Spock apenas si elevó la comisura izquierda de sus labios y Jim se contuvo a besarlo de nuevo.

—Mi trabajo como Primer Oficial exige que los argumentos que presente a mi Capitán sean…contundentes, Jim.

Jim asintió.

—Es sólo que detesto la idea y no me agrada bajar a una Tierra racista y de ideas limitadas.

Sí, Spock había notado eso; la extraña reluctancia de Jim a enfrentar un rescate hasta cierto punto común. Ese no era el James T. Kirk que él conocía.

—Capitán… Jim, nos hemos encontrado con civilizaciones y pueblos similares, en otras expediciones.

Éste asintió.

—Sí, lo sé perfectamente. Pero una cosa es encontrarse con gente falta de visión, en otros mundos y otra, toparse con tus propios compatriotas, viendo cómo maltratan gente inocente, sólo porque no tienen el mismo color de piel o la misma estructura de ésta. La verdad es que… me avergüenzo de lo que ha pasado con los poleepkwa. No encuentro una forma de disculparnos. A todos los terranos.

La mirada de Spock pareció derretirse de ternura. Alzó la mano, extendiendo sus dedos medio e índice y acarició la mejilla de Jim. Éste tomó su mano. El Vulcano le guiñó un ojo.

— _T’hy’la_ … ¿Por qué habrías de cargar tu con la culpa completa de los errores de una especie?

Jim soltó la risa.

—Ya sé que es ilógico, Spock. No me hagas caso. Vamos, tengo que hablar con Kraal y con Uhura.

—Se hallan en la Sala de Juntas del Nivel 6, Capitán. Cotejando los resultados de los oficiales Teixeira y Martínez.

Jim tomó su PADD.

—Y hacia allá vamos, Comandante. Imagino que Teixeira todavía se está quitando los espejos [2]

Spock se limitó a asentir.

 

-0-

 

Las contó, de nuevo. Anaranjadas, rojas, verdes, azules, moradas. Hechas con latas de refresco. De mora, de naranja, de cola, de limón. Un centenar de rosas de aluminio, cortadas primorosamente, moldeadas con cuidado, lijados los bordes para que su filo no fuera peligroso. Llenaban la canasta que Sandra, su suegra, le había llevado con ese fin.

Ambas habían rezado juntas, a escondidas de Piet su padre, por Wikus porque siguiera vivo.

Y, en el fondo de su corazón, Tanya sabía que efectivamente, su esposo estaba vivo de alguna forma. Es decir, bajo la forma de un poleepkwa.

Furtivamente, ayudada por Fundiswa y otro amigo de Wikus, Tanya había obtenido más información de la que Piet Smit habría querido que jamás supiera.

Las torturas en el sótano de las oficinas, le era conocida. La reclusión, el tormento y el uso de las armas alien a que habían sometido y obligado al buen Wikus, era algo que ahora sabía todo el mundo. Aunado a los malos manejos de MNU; la institución era responsable de canalizar los recursos para que los poleepkwa pudiesen vivir de forma decente, en el Distrito 9. Ahora, se sabía que la mayoría de la inversión recibida como ayuda por parte de la ONU y de varias naciones por su cuenta, se utilizaba en investigación genética, para poder utilizar el armamento alien.

Y Tanya podía parecer lo que los periodistas y las televisoras habían visto; una rubita tonta, de clase alta, mimada e ignorante.

Sin embargo, a su modo dulce y manipulando la situación, se había resistido a la ola de galanes introducidos por su padre, aduciendo estar casada y esperando ‘el regreso de su marido’.

Y, dado que contaba con el apoyo de su suegra y los dos amigos de Wikus (Fundiswa Mlanga, en la cárcel y Leslie Trent, desaparecido…o eso creía la gente), Tanya confiaba en lo que los rumores le habían dicho; Wikus había ayudado al líder de los extraterrestres a volver a su mundo. Y a cambio, ése líder le daría una cura para su brazo, cuando regresara por todos los suyos. Tanya esperaba con toda la fe posible, que solamente fuera el brazo lo que Wikus tenía deforme. Los rumores (venían de las monjas de la Misión de la Misericordia, los Médicos Sin Frontera y el montón de chicos de las ONG que trabajaban ahora en el D10) también hablaban de un poleepkwa de baja estatura, de caparazón blanco y gris y con ojos de color distinto; uno amarillo. El otro, azul.

Las rosas llegaban con una semana de diferencia. A veces tardaban un poco más. Otras veces, llegaban en sólo tres días. Pero siempre estaban al amanecer, cuando Tanya salía al patio a recoger el periódico, terca en su costumbre del desayuno/periódico/café.

Nadie iba a hacerle cambiar de opinión y como fuera, lo que quedaba de MNU la había provisto de una pensión adecuada a su estatus, de modo que no le faltaba nada. A la vez, la prensa la trataba con el romántico respeto de una viuda que no lo era en realidad, esperando el regreso de su marido, la vieja historia de Penélope y Ulises.

Acarició las rosas, conteniendo el llanto y se mordió el labio, aguantándose la doble sensación de angustia y alivio. Miró hacia el espejo del tocador; el sonograma pegado en éste mostraba un feto de dos meses de edad.

Quizá era lo único que no había logrado sobrellevar, en su larga espera; la pérdida del bebé se había dado a las dos semanas de la desaparición de Wikus.

La pena había sido repentina y desastrosa, como esas cosas que uno lee en los periódicos, que le suceden a otra gente y jamás a uno mismo.

El pobre de su marido no llegó a enterarse que esperaban un hijo o hija. Tanya pensaba por momentos que había sido mejor así, aunque quizá un bebé le habría hecho más llevadera la ausencia.

Se alisó el cabello y se recompuso el maquillaje; Wikus la amaba y la llamaba su ángel y ella se portaría digna de ese título. Y, cuando los alien regresaran por su gente y se lo devolvieran, ella podría mostrarle las rosas guardadas, como prueba de su amor, de su fidelidad, de su espera.

Por ahora, debía alistarse; Leslie Trent le tenía noticias y sería buena idea hacer un pay de camote dulce, para recibirlo por la tarde.

Trent era un misterio y a la vez, un auxilio para Tanya; el camarógrafo había seguido a Wikus durante todo ese día horrendo, cuando el desalojo del Distrito 9, desde la toma inicial en su escritorio, hasta la edición final, cuando había mostrado la foto de Tanya.

Y, pese a que Wikus le había pedido que editara y borrara muchas de las tomas (cuando Koobus le gritó; cuando se roció el líquido negro sobre el rostro: cuando comenzó a vomitar, fuera de la casucha) Leslie las había guardado clandestinamente y no las había entregado a sus superiores en MNU.

Él y Tanya habían revisado, cuadro por cuadro, cada toma del accidente de Wikus. Y, en la persecución posterior, en el hospital y en la filmación en los sótanos, también Leslie había estado presente. Y ¿Adivinen quién fue el camarógrafo desde el helicóptero, que tomó la última fotografía de Van der Merwe? Acertaron; fue Leslie Trent.

Y no había un por qué claro a la actuación del joven camarógrafo. Bien podría haber vendido su historia a las principales cadenas de noticias en la Tierra, en no poco dinero. Y no lo había hecho y Tanya no quería saber sus razones.

De modo que Tanya tenía  la casi certeza de la mutación de su marido –y de ahí sus desesperadas oraciones. Así como estaba cierta de que, de poner un pie en el Distrito 10 para buscarlo, su propio padre y lo que quedaba de MNU irían a por ella, con la misma esperanza de Tanya; encontrar a Wikus. Aunque con unos fines muy diferentes; ella sólo quería reconstruír su familia y olvidarse del pasado. Piet Smit en cambio no iba a darse el lujo de perder dinero y reputación, nuevamente. Aunque tuviera que pasar por encima de su hija, cosa que ya había hecho una vez; el engaño había sido muy simple, dado que el brazo de Wikus presentaba una herida por demás aparatosa. El problema fue que el infeliz se comunicó con Tanya y ella podía dudar de lo que fuese, menos del amor que Wikus le tenía.

Y, después de que la nave se fue, cuando el escándalo cayó sobre MNU y Fundiswa fue a dar a la cárcel –más que nada, por negarse a declarar en contra de Wikus—Leslie apareció un buen día, a la semana de los hechos, con una rosa de aluminio en la mano.

Fue la primera vez que ambos se dieron cuenta que Wikus estaba vivo y que lo mejor para todos,  era no buscarlo.

Leslie se dio a rastrear los rumores y Tanya, a dar la imagen que la prensa y la familia veían. Y una vez por semana, se reunían para cotejar filmaciones y hallazgos.

No, Tanya Smit no era una rubita tonta e ignorante.

Y, si los rumores entre los alien eran verdaderos, entonces Christopher Johnson regresaría de su mundo más temprano que tarde y en pago por la salvación de su gente, le devolvería a Wikus. Su buen Wikus.

Tanya se espabiló y fue al refrigerador; había que tener la mantequilla en su punto o el pay no quedaría bien hecho.

El destello de dos diminutos espejos, en el borde de la ventana, no llamó su atención en lo absoluto.

 

-0-

 

La credencial de Uhura se deslizó fácilmente en el identificador de la puerta. Como fuera, los sistemas de MNU no habían cambiado gran cosa y de acuerdo a lo recolectado por Teixeira y Martínez, no les sería muy difícil entrar. Quizá la salida fuese algo más complicada. El guardia de la entrada en cambio, sí que se sacó un buen susto; una empleada de traje sastre blanco, la insignia azul de MNU en la solapa izquierda y los altísimos tacones, del mismo tono,  acompañada por un médico (MSF, de acuerdo a su chaleco blanco, cubriendo la camisa floreada), un militar y dos crustáceos esposados. Fugitivos del Distrito 10, obviamente.  ¡Pobres desgraciados! Si las condiciones en el 9 dejaban que desear, el Distrito 10 tenía muchos menos recursos. Situado en Ngubo, al oeste del Rio Tugela, a  220 kilómetros de Johannesburgo y con acceso sólo por un camino vecinal, sin cercanía a ciudad alguna, dependía de los envíos de comida de las ONG y de la ayuda de las asociaciones de voluntarios. Aunque el clima era agradable, el viento del Índico soplaba hacia las planicies, chocando contra las Drakensberg y generando constante lluvia, a la que los alien no  estaban acostumbrados. Uhura se aproximó al escritorio, donde el burócrata canoso y de corbatín la miró con cara de pocos amigos. Ella correspondió con un gesto que habría puesto a temblar a la tripulación entera del Enterprise y a unos cuantos klingon. Leyó la identificación del hombre del escritorio.

—Buenos días, Ernst.

—Buenos días, señora…

—Penda. Sekai Penda. Relaciones Públicas. La abogada NdiBon me está esperando.

Ernst sabía reconocer la autoridad de alguien; consultó su computador. TShidi NdiBon era de las poquísimas empleadas que habían sobrevivido la ‘limpia’ después de la partida de la nave; el hacking desde la Enterprise había sido efectivo y Ernst vió en su pantalla que efectivamente, la abogada estaba en sus oficinas…por más que él no la hubiese visto tomar los elevadores. Bueno, podría haber subido desde el sótano. El militar rubio que venía con Penda rezongó.

—Con un puto carajo, granjero ¿Vas a tenernos aquí todo el puto día, por un estúpido traslado de crustáceos?

Ernst tragó saliva; el escudo de gacela y la bandera denotaban que no se trataba de las antiguas Fuerzas Especiales que la MNU tenía a su cargo, como sus mercenarios particulares. Este era un chico de las Recce, del Ejército. Y el Médico Sin Fronteras que venía con ellos implicaba todavía más la seriedad del asunto. Ernst asintió rápidamente, dirigiéndose a Uhura.

—Mis disculpas, señora Penda. Piso 12, oficina 3.

Uhura le alargó la credencial como si el hombre fuese un apestado y se dirigió al elevador. Jim le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Era cuestión de esperar unos minutos.

Ernst miró a los recién llegados, pero el militar a cargo lo taladró con los ojos más azules que hubiera visto nunca y el boer prefirió volver a su periódico y a su rooibos mañanero. Ni siquiera se atrevió a ponerle mala cara  a los crustáceos; a dios gracias los alien ya no vivían en su ciudad y si por él fuera, lo mejor habría sido matarlos a todos. Es lo que se hace con las cucarachas y con cualquier plaga; bonita traición les había hecho el jefe de todos ellos al regresarse a su mundo él solo, en una nave tan grande, dejándolos aquí, estancados. Ernst no terminaba de comprender para qué diablos se había establecido el Distrito 10…pero por algo estaba en el escritorio de la entrada y no en los de las oficinas, adentro…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Os sugiero leer el otro fic sobre este asunto; “Prime Directive; North Sentinel Island”  
> [2] Jim se refiere a las cámaras del scramble suit o ‘espejeador’. Nuevamente, es buena idea leer el fic que os mencioné. O esperar más adelante, donde habrá una breve explicación del asunto.  
> Abajo; lo que pasó con el Distrito 9, en la realidad, si os interesa leerlo;  
> http://www.theguardian.com/world/2009/sep/02/district-9-soweto-residents-exploitation  
> Música de este capi; el OST completo de D9  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DzkLpJoyjQE


	9. 9, Terra 2; Ngubo, D10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una sombra de color verde con manchas blancas en el caparazón, de metro y medio de estatura y las extrañas antenas plumosas salió de uno de los callejones, en una exhalación, destruyendo por completo cualquier idea que tuviera en ese momento...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ante todo, quiero disculparme con mis escasas lector@s, por la última ausencia.   
> He estado enferma y eso es todo; soy más vieja que todas vosotras y la enfermedad progresa de acuerdo a ello.  
> Sin embargo, conseguí el blueray de D9 y pude ver el detrás de cámaras durante el obligado reposo. Eso, me dio más elementos para Tanya y también, me confirmó lo que sospechaba sobre Trent; que se trata de alguien real.   
> Efectivamente, Trent Opaloch es el camarógrafo y director de cámaras de la película. Leslie es uno de sus ayudantes, de modo que el nombre completo de mi propio personaje (Leslie Trent) quedó como pintado. De paso, me ayudó mucho para diseñar el aspecto físico de Trent. Ya lo veréis. Así mismo, la gente de MNU de quienes hablé…también son personajes en la película. He visto el filme unas tres veces, casi cuadro por cuadro. Y, por si fuera poco, se atravesaron dos cuentos reales y la planeación de una expedición verdadera, a Alaska (Ham and Eggs couloir, googleadlo). Y si os dijera que tengo que corregir una de mis novelas (a publicación en 2016) vais a colgarme…porque todavía faltan al menos 5 capis de este asunto. Me agradarían las habilidades de una araña, en este momento; carezco de suficientes manos para hacer todo lo que quiero. Y no os aburro más.  
> Vayamos al capi y agradezco de nuevo, vuestra paciencia.

**9, Terra 2; Ngubo, D10.**

Wikus se frotó los ojos y las antenas, empapados en el agua del barril. Había llovido toda la noche y pese al viento, no podía menos que sentirse refrescado. Alguien tocó en las campanillas de la tienda, improvisadas con dos latas. Sí, había sido Wikus el de la idea y más pronto que tarde, las maltrechas y reparchadas tiendas de campaña a donde los había mandado MNU, lucían sus respectivos cencerros, hechos con latas y piedrillas a modo de dar privacidad a cada habitante y mantener una forma de aviso que no fuera tocar una puerta inexistente. Wikus estornudó y secándose la nuca, bajó los cierres y recorrió la tabla de la puerta improvisada. La nariz pecosa y el pelo rojo y atado en rastas anunciaron al visitante; Josef.

Perteneciente a una de las ONG que se dedicaban a ayudar a los poleepkwa, Josef tenía la comisión más extraña que jamás le habían encargado. Todas las semanas, utilizando su correo personal y sus contactos en JoBurg, mandaba una rosa, hecha con latas de aluminio, para ser entregada en los Highs, la zona de clase alta de la ciudad, en un domicilio específico del que nadie hablaba.

Pero la rosa había sido enviada hacía dos días, de modo que no había razones para que Josef estuviera a su puerta y Wikus de inmediato se preocupó.

—Wikus.

—Buenos días, Josef.

El simpático pelirrojo fue al grano.

—Madre Aurora quiere verte.

Wikus casi hizo ojos de espiral.

—¿Qué hizo Frieda ahora?

El joven humano sonrió.

—Tu hija es un ángel y no ha hecho nada… todavía.

Wikus arrojó la toalla y se acercó por el chaleco tejido –por las manos de las monjas- que estaba sobre su camastro. El chaleco era rojo y más de una vez Wikus se había preguntado si no se trataba de un mero fetiche personal el llevar una prenda que le recordaba a Christopher en cada paso.

—O Madre Aurora pensará lo contrario, Josef. La última vez la echó de la escuela, por andar cuestionando si ser homosexual es pecado ¿Qué le sucede? ¡Los poleepkwa ni siquiera tienen clara una división sexual!

Josef se encogió de hombros.

—No es nada que tenga que ver con Frieda, te lo aseguro…

Wikus se acomodó la prenda e hizo seña al humano.

—Vámonos. Hoy cosechamos los betabeles y tengo que regresar temprano…

Los callejones entre las tiendas eran amplios y a diferencia del Distrito 9, los poleepkwa los mantenían con la limpieza y orden de una colmena.

Mucho tenía que ver la forma en cómo Charlie trataba a Wikus…y el que los demás poleepkwa se enteraran que la hija de Wikus, también era hija de _InDuna_ , de uno de los últimos sobrevivientes a cargo, Christopher Johnson.

Además, no se trataba de un cachorro común y corriente, sino de una hembra.

Igualita a la primera hija de Christopher, Sherryll, nacida recién que la nave llegara a la Tierra y muerta 10 años después, por los nigerianos.

Tener una hija no era cosa común; no había otra de su edad en todo el Distrito 10 y Wikus no tenía idea de lo que ello significaba. Las hembras adultas –muy pocas- sólo ponían huevos de los que salían varones y el antiguo oficinista de MNU no sabía bien a bien cómo reaccionar ante el aparente respeto del pueblo del que ahora formaba parte, por el sólo hecho de tener una hija.

Sabía que, si sus antiguos compañeros y amigos, si su familia, supieran de su estado actual, no sólo se burlarían de él; simplemente lo darían por muerto, dada la vergüenza que todo lo acontecido les inspiraría.

A Wikus no le importaba demasiado, una vez enfrentados los hechos, por bizarros y absurdos que se habían presentado; ahora era un poleepkwa más y de paso, había parido –prácticamente- a una hija.

Pero había una sola persona a la que no podía fallarle y que lo miraría con desilusión y seguramente, con terror y asco.

Y no podía hacerle eso a Tanya.

De la misma forma que no podía abandonar la esperanza de regresar con ella, de esperar a que Christopher volviera y compusiera todo ese asunto y entonces ¿Qué putos carajos iba a pasar con Frieda?

Una sombra de color verde con manchas blancas en el caparazón, de metro y medio de estatura y las extrañas antenas plumosas salió de uno de los callejones, en una exhalación, destruyendo por completo cualquier idea que tuviera en ese momento.

—¡WIKUUUUUUS!

La sombra se estrelló contra él y Wikus sintió que, si le hubieran quedado costillas, de seguro Frieda se las habría quebrado con ese…mitad encuentro, mitad golpe.

—¿A dónde carajos vas, pá?

La alzó en brazos y ella le puso un gorro hecho con papel periódico y lo besó a la forma humana, frotando los palpos contra la dura mejilla de él. Wikus no pudo evitar la risa y sintió sus corazones romperse de afecto.

Josef soltó la carcajada y le tendió a la niña una lata pequeña de comida de gato. Frieda se la arrebató con un guiño.

Malhablada, inteligente, risueña y terrible, la pequeña era el terror de los otros chicos, el encanto de los activistas y ayudantes de las ONG y la meta de las monjas para convertirla en una buena ciudadana terrestre y en una hija de Dios, quien no reconoce diferencias entre las especies y reparte su amor entre todos.

Le acarició las antenas con las suyas, percibiendo la felicidad en las feromonas de ella y en el fondo, el simple y puro cariño que los unía desde antes que Frieda naciera, cuando Wikus miraba con horror el huevo envuelto en su funda de cuero pardo, sabiendo que su vida había cambiado desde ya, desde antes, en cada roce de Christopher, que había llevado a esto.

—Voy con Madre Aurora.

Frieda frunció el ceño.

—¡Pero si no he hecho nada!

Wikus la besó en la frente, acariciando la espalda de la niña.

—Y ¿Quién dijo que has hecho algo? ¿Te crees que Madre Aurora vive de regañarte? Uf…pesas mucho, baja, anda…

Frieda bajó de un salto y tomando la mano de su padre, caminó junto a él. Wikus sintió de nuevo la vieja opresión; la imagen de Oliver estaba igualmente grabada en su memoria y podía reconocer la misma clase de inteligencia en su hija. Con seguridad, ambos chicos lo habían heredado de Christopher.

_Porque lo que es yo, soy un perfecto pendejo, que no se merece a esta preciosa niña ni se merece el respeto de estos crustáceos, que ya no son crustáceos sino mi gente, mi pueblo y quienes deberían haberme matado a pedradas, la verdad…_

Frieda mascaba ruidosamente la comida de gato.

—¡Hey, señorita! ¿Qué forma de comer es esa? ¿Acaso te criaron en un establo?

La chiquilla se lamió los dedos.

—Un establo habría estado más limpio y habría sido más calientito, Wikus…

Wikus refunfuñó.

—Soy tu padre, no ‘Wikus’.

Frieda no le hizo caso; terminó de picotear la lata y la puso con cuidado en uno de los sacos de basura que el Pueblo había puesto en las esquinas divisorias de cada ‘manzana’.

_Eso era peligroso. El orden actual del Distrito 10 habría puesto a sospechar a cualquier humano; las diferencias con el 9 eran notorias. Allá todo había sido suciedad y hacinamiento, pleitos y un retraso mental tan serio, que llevaba a los poleepkwa a vender sus cachorros y apostarlos en peleas por comida de gato, con los nigerianos. El distrito 9 había sido lo peor de lo peor. Acá, con las improvisadas tiendas y un refugio mucho más endeble que las antiguas y sucias cabañas, el Distrito 10 se sostenía tan limpio como el día de llegada: los poleepkwa se habían organizado de inmediato como lo habían estado dentro de la Nave Madre; en patrullas que distribuían la comida, se encargaban de la basura, mantenían una limpieza absoluta y racionaban el agua. Eso facilitaba la labor de las ONG’s y los grupos de ayuda, de los granjeros que vendían cabezas de ganado a las Hermanas y al mismísimo Administrador de MNU y del trabajo a cambio que los poleepkwa entregaban; donde antes se habían visto incapaces de organización y de trabajar ya fuera individualmente o en grupo, ahora se concentraban en reparar la maquinaria de las granjas colindantes, sembrar su propia comida y se habían hecho de un criadero de pollos que iba caminando bien._

_Y, en el fondo, Wikus temía que algo tenía que ver él, en todo el asunto…_

Faltaban unas cuantas cuadras para llegar al refugio de las Hermanas de la Divina Misericordia, dirigidas por Madre Aurora.

Wikus no sabía si ése era su nombre verdadero –todas las monjas cambian el suyo cuando dejan el noviciado-  pero con seguridad, era el que mejor le iba. Madre Aurora había estado en la guerrilla salvadoreña, en la ocupación de Libia y sacando refugiados sirios del Mediterráneo. Nombren cualquier lugar donde los humanos se partan la cara a tiros; Afganistán, Kabul, El Congo, Somalía… la lista, como siempre es interminable. Ahí había estado ella, cuidando hijos de guerrilleros comunistas, curando heridos de ambos bandos y tratando de todas las formas posibles, de evitar que se mataran entre ellos, sin salir muerta en el intento. La malaria había dejado en ella sus huellas inconfundibles; el cabello blanco y el rostro pálido, y no era posible adivinar su edad; podría tener 60 años o cien. Conducía bien cualquier motocicleta, auto o avión que le pusieran enfrente y podía sobrevivir con dos frijoles y agua durante un mes…o eso decían los chicos de las ONG. De no haber sido monja, con seguridad habría sido mercenaria, dado su conocimiento en armas… y en las heridas que provocaban. Las monjas a su cargo actuaban con eficiencia militar y los poleepkwa la respetaban mucho. Los chicos de las ONG y hasta sus directores la temían. Wikus se preguntó para qué lo querría la monja, si su hija no había hecho travesuras.

Frieda tiró de la mano de su padre.

—Estoy terminando ‘Moby Dick’

Wikus respondió distraídamente.

—Ajá…

_¿Qué diría Chris, de saber que su hija lee todo lo que le ponen delante? ¿Qué dirían los demás, en MNU, que siempre trataron al Pueblo con la punta del pie, como si fuesen retrasados mentales, como si no respetaran lazos familiares o de raza? ¿Cómo puedo disculparme contigo, pequeña, por haberte traído a este mundo tan horrendo? Y, cuándo vas a regresar, Christopher, maldita sea?_

—…Y he decidido que voy a tatuarme la cara como Queequeg, papá, porque…Wikus? ¿ME ESTAS OYENDO?

Wikus sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad.

—¡Claro que no harás eso! ¿De dónde se te ocurren tantas locuras? Además a Chris…a tu padre no le gustará.

Frieda se le encaró.

—¿Ah sí? ¿A mi ‘padre’? Y ¿Cuándo lo veremos, eh? ¿Sigues creyendo que va a regresar, que volverá por nosotros algún día?

Wikus se enojó de veras y acercó un dedo al rostro de su hija, las feromonas inundándolo; la pequeña percibió de inmediato la tensión entre ambos.

—Escúchame bien, Frieda Johnson, tu padre es… el hombre…el poleepkwa más jodidamente valiente que he conocido. Y el más honorable. Si dijo que iba a volver, lo hará. No quiero escucharte que hables así de él, ¿Me entendiste?

Frieda extendió sus enormes antenas, en amenaza,  pero Wikus no se asustó por ello.

Otro poleepkwa de inmediato habría tomado una posición sumisa, pero Wikus desconocía los rituales insectoides…y su hija también, de paso.

De haber sabido usarlas, las feromonas de Frieda lo habrían obligado a comportarse, mediante un choque químico que incluso las reinas actuales de su pueblo rarísimamente usaban.

Pero la relación padre-hija distaba mucho de ser poleepkwa y tenía rasgos demasiado humanos.

Wikus alzó su otra mano –la que estaba mutilada- y acarició la mejilla de la pequeña.

Y Frieda percibió una miríada de emociones en ese roce y en las feromonas que rodeaban a su padre; enojo, confusión, una angustia terrible y el amor de siempre.

Le habría gustado hacerle ver que no había razones para el miedo, que podían tener esperanzas, que tal vez el Dios de los terranos podría escuchar sus oraciones y quería recordarle a su padre que ella había nacido en éste mundo y no se engañaba a sí misma con las ideas románticas del planeta de las siete lunas, donde la comida no hacía daño ni tendrían que vivir en un campamento que se mojaba fácilmente con la lluvia.

Pero le pasaba lo mismo que a él; así como Wikus no lograba integrarse al resto del Pueblo, por más que su aspecto fuera el de uno de ellos, así tampoco Frieda lograba entender cuál era el lugar de ambos entre todos ellos.

Notaba el afecto y el respeto de los demás. Y se daba cuenta del temor y el desprecio que les tenían los humanos que venían de fuera del Distrito 10, los que no eran como Josef o como Madre Aurora.

La Tierra no era su mundo y a la vez, ella era terrana y le enfurecía sentirse tan confundida como su padre.

 

Claro, nada de esto habría pasado de no ser por Christopher, su _otro padre._

Frieda no sabía si sentirse furiosa con él o alegre de ser su hija; los demás hablaban de él con un gran respeto. Y era por ellos por lo que sabía que Christopher había sido real; de lo contrario habría descalificado hace mucho a Wikus en su insistencia en recordarlo.

Leslie le había dado varias fotos y por el color del caparazón, ella sabía que era más parecida a Chris que al mismo Wikus.

 

Excepto en el color de los ojos.

 

Los de Frieda no eran grises o amarillos,  rojos o pardos, como los de los otros. Eran azules, del mismo color del cielo de la Tierra.

 

No supo que mas decir y se abrazó al poleepkwa frente a ella; Wikus hizo lo mismo, mojándole las antenas con su llanto. Ella contuvo su enojo y alzó la mirada.

—No me gusta discutir contigo. Vamos con las Hermanas, si?

 

-0-

_No quedaba nadie y las paredes de la nave eran vagamente luminosas. Wikus se despertó, por primera vez, totalmente alerta, después de mucho, mucho tiempo. Inspiró despacio, sintiéndose calmado._

_La atmósfera no le producía aletargamiento, como en la ya lejana Tierra y la comida le había dado fuerza; las mantas de la cama –parecidas a terciopelo- estaban limpias y se sentían cálidas al tacto._

_Wikus miró bien la habitación; más grande que la tienda en la que había vivido por dos años y tan limpia como su casa en los Highs; una especie de sofá, una mesita baja, la chimenea y un mueble que parecía un librero. Un paisaje enmarcado en algo que parecía piel, el enorme ventanal por donde se veían las estrellas, una alfombra de colores terrosos cubirendo el piso y la puerta._

_Esta se deslizó, dejando pasar a Christopher. El alivio de Wikus fue inmenso; las feromonas de ambos hicieron vibrar el aire, al reconocerse. Sin pausa, Chris se inclinó sobre él y entrelazó sus antenas a las de Wikus, tocando sus frentes. El antiguo humano lo abrazó, con todas sus fuerzas. El alivio a continuación fue parecido a la inyección de un calmante. Y, tal como una droga, las emociones comenzaron a complicarse; Chris acariciaba su mejilla, despacio. Los palpos labiales de ambos se enredaron en un beso y Wikus jaló a Christopher sobre sí, sintiendo el peso de su cuerpo y el roce entre ellos como un choque eléctrico; era tan extraño no tener piel, no sentir lo mismo que cuando fuese humano! Christopher alzó la mano de Wikus, la que estaba mutilada y separándose de él, la besó, despacio, cerrando los ojos._

_—Has sufrido demasiadamente…_

_Wikus cloqueó, riendo, tomando el rostro del otro entre sus manos._

_—Me hiciste esperar, maldito._

_Chris rió con los ojos._

_—La espera terminó. Oliver quiere verte. Hay un lugar para ambos en mi mundo. Y sabes que…_

_—No tienes que decirlo._

_—Pero quiero hacerlo. Te amo. Volví por ti, no nada más a rescatar a los nuestros._

_Wikus cerró los ojos por un instante. La calidez en la habitación, la sensación de satisfacción, el afecto que lo envolvía, proveniente del ser en sus brazos. Era todo tan bueno._

_—¿Cómo está Frieda?_

_El desconcierto en la mirada de Chris lo asustó._

_—¿Frieda? ¿De quién hablas?_

_—Tu hija. La hija que me hiciste, la niña que venía conmigo, Frieda ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo está?_

_El Poleepkwa negó con la cabeza._

_—No había nadie contigo, Wikus. Recogimos a los otros…_

_Wikus lo apartó de sí, de un empujón._

_—¿QUÉ? ¡No puede ser! Tengo una hija, tenemos una hija! ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde la dejaste?_

_Chris lo miró, sin entender._

_—Debes estar enfermo. O el cambio de comida alteró tu mente. Estabas tú solo. Y los demás. Nunca hubo una hija. No tuviste una hija de mí ¿Cómo puede ser, si ambos somos varones, Wikus?_

_Chris rió, condescendiente. Wikus se aterrorizó y tomó de los hombros al otro, sacudiéndolo y gritándole, furioso._

_—¡NO ESTOY LOCO, CARAJO! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HIJA? ¿DÓNDE DEJASTE A FRIEDA?_

_Chris a su vez lo tomó de los brazos._

_—Nunca tuviste una hija…todos los nuestros subieron a la nave. Y los terranos…_

_—¿Qué con ellos?_

_—Ellos…murieron, Wikus._

_Wikus se  levantó de la cama de un salto, corriendo hacia la ventana, llena de estrellas. Ni sombra de la Tierra. La voz de Chris tras él, grave y calmada, siguió hablándole como si nada hubiera pasado…_

_“No debieron habernos atacado. No fue nuestra intención destruír tu antiguo mundo, Wikus. Pero ahora, no tienes nada que temer. Estas con nosotros. Estás conmigo. Ven…”_

—¡NO! ¡DÉJAME! ¡DEVUÉLVEME A FRIEDA, A TANYA! ¡NO PUEDES HABERLOS MATADO A TODOS! ¡NOOO!

—Mizungo! ¡Carajo, Wikus, despierta!

Un golpe, el sonido de algo metálico –latas? Ollas?— y el agua fría cumplieron con su labor.

Charlie, Murphy y la hermana Isabel lo sostenían de los brazos, bajo una empapada manta. Madre Aurora sostenía a Frieda en los suyos.

La monja se acercó a él y lo hizo beber más agua; Wikus se atragantó, jadeando.

Una pesadilla.

_Pero…había sido tan clara. Las manos de Chris y su mirada y su voz y su boca en la mía…tan nítidas como el agua que ahora bebo, maldito sea…_

—Hijo ¿Estás bien?

La mirada de Madre Aurora era firme y sin sospechas. Wikus asintió, sintiéndose ridículo.

Habían llegado al refugio de las hermanas, sólo para enterarse que Madre Aurora estaba en la Administración del D10 y no volvería hasta la tarde.  Se habían quedado a comer, a ruego de la hermana Isabel y como fuera, los betabeles del jardín de Wikus podían esperar un día más a su cosecha. Frieda se había puesto a jugar al póker con la hermana Isabel, Josef y Charlie, quien estaba de visita para recoger unas semillas y para llevar huevos de la granja de pollos. Wikus se bebió la última de cuatro cervezas y no supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, con el rumor de las voces de fondo.

Quizá habían sido las salchichas –un brai enorme que la hermana Isabel había asado a conciencia, empapándolo de cerveza y servido con pan recién hecho- o la comida de gato. Por más que era de la misma marca de siempre…

Wikus se frotó los ojos.

—Me disculpo, Madre. No sé que me pasó…

Aurora sonrió, los ojos de color gris bajo las lentillas sin marco.

—¿Soñaste con Chris?

Wikus habría enrojecido, de haber podido hacerlo. Aurora se limitó a tomarle las manos.

—No es ningún pecado, hijo. No, entre los de su especie. Y es el padre de tu pequeña…una verdadera bendición

_¿No crees?_

Y hablando de ella, Frieda se acercó, con un tazón de caldo de pollo en la mano. Aurora se la entregó sin hacer más aspaviento y no esperó a que la bebiera. Tomó de la mano a Frieda y se la llevó a la mesa, donde había un cuaderno y varios libros.

—¿En dónde estábamos, querida?

Frieda tomó uno de los libros.

—Sagan, Madre. ‘El mundo y sus demonios’.

—Ah sí, veamos que decía el bueno de Carlie... —repentinamente, miró a Wikus—descansa y recupérate, hijo. Hablaremos cuando estés mejor.

Wikus volvió a dormirse, arrullado de nuevo por las voces de la monja y su hija. Su hija alien.

Esta vez, no hubo más sueños.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del capítulo;  
> Por supuesto, muchas de las ideas de Wikus sobre los poleepkwa, siguen siendo erróneas…pero no os puedo explicar el por qué, sin haceros spoiler. Espero avanzar mas rápido. Muchísimas gracias por las lecturas y los reviews.  
> Sochya bosh eh dif.   
> S’FA


	10. Órbita de Terra; Enterprise. Ngubo, D10.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Perdone, Capitán, ¿puede repetirme lo que dijo, para el registro de la nave?  
> Jim tomó aire; le había advertido a Spock vía el Enlace Mental que no permaneciera frente a la pantalla, a modo de no ser visto por Trent.  
> —Sí, comandante Spock. Nosotros, El Pueblo de las Siete Lunas, hemos venido a recoger a nuestra gente extraviada en este mundo. Solicito la autorización de Su Majestad, Niara, para iniciar las operaciones…

**Cap. 11, Órbita de Terra; Enterprise. Ngubo, D10.**

 

La Almirante Nechayev había sobrevivido a mucho; la discusión con el Comando Central, para abandonar el proyecto absurdo del Sistema Laurenciano, la destrucción de Vulcano, el ataque a Qo’nos y la casi guerra contra el Imperio Klingon… gracias a un traidor en primera fila de la Federación; todo eso propiciado por el incidente de Khan, la sombra de Marcus y sazonado con la muerte de Christopher Pike, algo más que un entrañable amigo.

Y, al igual que Chris, no estaba dispuesta a que Komack, Nogura y los demás conservadores, restringieran a los chicos del Enterprise.

Sin embargo, a veces el joven Kirk salía con cada barbaridad fuera de toda regla que Irina Nechayev se resistía a cuestionarse a sí misma su aprobación del cadete como Capitán de la nave insignia. Porque no podía llamársele de otra forma el vestir a su cuadro mayor de piratas para ir a rescatar Vulcanos de una nave orionita.  O congelar un volcán para salvar un mundo, siendo vistos por los nativos, violando la Primera Directiva y otra veintena de regulaciones de la Flota…y seguir a bordo del Enterprise.

Y el ala conservadora del Comando Central se había confiado en la prudencia del Primer Oficial de Kirk, el Vulcano Spock, quien también había sido Primer Oficial del difunto Chris y de quien se esperaría que guiase de alguna forma por lo menos lógica al joven y nuevo capitán.

Y, por el nombre de Baba Yaga, que no habían sido así las cosas y ese par parecían más bien haber conspirado contra todos los almirantes y quienes esperaban que Spock lograra desterrar de La Silla al joven Kirk, se habían llevado una amarga desilusión.

Irina suspiró y cerró cinco segundos los ojos, frente al monitor, donde el Primer Oficial de la Enterprise permanecía prístino y sin expresión, esperando su respuesta.

—Veamos, Comandante Spock, ¿quiere repetirme la propuesta de su capitán?

Spock se irguió más y frunció levemente el ceño. Irina se permitió sonreír y  negó con la palma de la mano frente a su rostro.

—No ponga esa cara, Comandante. Le entendí perfectamente. Quiero saber cuál es su opinión personal en este asunto…

Spock suspiró, haciéndose de paciencia.

—En respuesta a su primera petición, Almirante, el Capitán Kirk sugiere que colaboremos con los Poleepkwa, utilizando su tecnología de nanobots, a fin de que ninguno de los técnicos del Enterprise, que se vean obligados a bajar a Terra para colaborar en el rescate, tengan aspecto humano. De esa forma, la Primera Directiva quedará protegida y aunque los terranos de ésta línea temporal ya saben que no están solos en el universo, siguen sin conocer la existencia de la Flota Estelar ni la Federación Unida de Planetas. En respuesta a la segunda, considero el plan del Capitán Kirk como uno factible, lógico y sencillo de seguir.

Irina no vaciló al responder.

—¿De cuántos técnicos estamos hablando?

—20 enfermeras y nuestro médico en jefe, el Comandante McCoy.

—¿Qué hay de su médico suplente?

—El Doctor M’Benga bajó con el Capitán a Terra, Almirante; incidentalmente, es sudafricano y conoce el área. Y en cuanto a la estrategia diseñada por el Capitán Kirk y aprobada por mí y por la tripulación de Comando, debe tenerla ya en su terminal.

Su Majestad Poleepkwaan, Niara, coincide con el planeamiento del Capitán. Sin embargo, dado que estamos hablando de modificaciones genéticas temporales, el procedimiento de acuerdo a la norma 22 E, 2o inciso de la Legislación de la Primera Directiva, nos obliga, como nave de exploración, a solicitar el permiso del Comando General de la Flota o de su representante de parte del Almirantazgo…

Y eso, Irina ya lo sabía. Ella había dado luz verde a Jim Kirk y ahora, ella tendría que cargar con la vajilla entera y cuidar que no se convirtiera en un montón de platos rotos.

Miró a Spock como si quisiera atravesarlo y el Vulcano recordó que el mismísimo Pike le había dicho alguna vez que no cometiera el error de toparse con ‘la ira de Irina’.

—Cuáles son los riesgos, Comandante?

—Un 0.000006% en contra. La transición será controlada vía  teleportador, Almirante. El Doctor Tafari, el Comandante McCoy y el Señor Scott están diseñando un algoritmo que adapte el proceso de los nanobots en un término de diez segundos. Además, el teleportador hará indoloro el proceso.

—Y la reversión?

—Un 99.999 % garantizada.

Irina suspiró, desconfiada.

—Qué hay después del tercer 9  bajo el punto decimal?

—Estamos hablando de nanobots, Almirante. Podría quedar un número irrelevante de ellos funcionando, dentro de los organismos del cuerpo de Enfermería, pero el doctor Tafari cuenta con un algoritmo extra, de autodestrucción, pasadas 72 horas. Estamos dando un margen de 24 horas, después de la extracción total de la población poleepkwa cautiva en Terra.

Irina consideró la propuesta. Los poleepkwa convertirían en insectos al cuerpo médico de la Enterprise, bajarían por los suyos a Terra y luego, volverían a todo el mundo a su piel original. Fantástico. Si todo salía bien, claro.

—Qué hay del mutante que están buscando?

Spock suspiró.

—El último reporte de la teniente Uhura comenta sobre la ayuda de…un informante.

Irina frunció el ceño.

—Comandante Spock, no necesito recordarle las implicaciones de romper la Primera Directiva.

—Si me disculpa. Almirante, las hemos contemplado todas.

—Quiero imaginarme que no tendrán que asesinar a nadie…

La mirada del Vulcano fue de indignación ¡Qué transparente era este chico! Pensó Irina ¡Con razón Pike le había querido tanto!

—Almirante…

Irina soltó la carcajada.

—Queda aprobado el proyecto, Comandante Spock. Espero sus reportes en 72 horas. Nechayev fuera.

La pantalla se oscureció y Spock contó dentro de su cabeza los proverbiales 10 segundos para controlar su desconcierto.

Quizás Irina Nechayev apoyaba a Jim Kirk…pero no faltaban almirantes que lo querían fuera del Enterprise y Spock sabía que si este rescate fallaba en algo, no sería la Almirante a quien terminarían culpando.

Una vez más, se encontró extrañando el apoyo ciego de Pike. Él habría puesto en su lugar las cosas. Y ahora, tenía que hablar con Tafari sin dejarle saber que no confiaban en él, ni en Jim ni en Scotty…

¿Qué le había dicho la Almirante a Jim antes de salir de Terra? “Por el amor de Dios Jim, no nos metas en una guerra”.

_Ashayam, regresa a mí en cuanto puedas, por favor. Sé que no debo permitirme pensar ni temer por ti; se que eres un guerrero bravo y valiente…_

El Enlace Mental brilló en tono azul y oro, detrás de sus ojos. Sí, Jim también lo extrañaba. Pero su deber ahora era salvar a estos cautivos de los mismísimos terranos.

Spock se concentró y controló sus miedos, para meditar sobre ellos más tarde.

—Señor Chékov, tiene el mando.

—Aye aye, Kapitánn…

El Vulcano tomó el turbolift hacia la Bahía Médica. El reloj estaba corriendo…

 

-0-

 

McCoy se frotó el rostro, exasperado, frente a la diminuta pantalla del comunicador después de escucharlo atentamente por cinco minutos.

—Esto es un absurdo que acabará por matarnos a todos, Geoff…

M’Benga se limitó a sonreír y a negar con la cabeza.

—Órdenes del capitán, Len ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—¡Soy un médico, no un maldito insecto! Y no es una ofensa, Tafari…

El poleepkwa se dignó poner ojos de espiral.

—Leonard, la mutación será indolora, instantánea y dada la protección de la Primera Directiva, absolutamente indispensable. Te necesito en el Distrito 10, antes de hacer el transporte de nuestras ‘bolas de hormigas’ a cada nave y eso, es precisamente por el hecho de que eres un maldito médico y no un insecto, carajo!

McCoy se atragantó y se quedó sin habla.

Tanto Adanna como Geoffrey contuvieron a duras penas la risa.

El plan de Jim, después de todo, era genial.  Aunque con algunos bemoles…

 

-0-

 

Jim se encaró a Trent, por encima del asiento.

—Muy bien, amigo terrano. Déjeme decirle que _ESTOS DISFRACES SON, POR LO MENOS, INCÓMODOS…_ y no me gusta su aspecto. Y por cierto, la señorita Penda, con la que ha estado coqueteando todo el camino, es esposo del señor aquí presente—señaló a Kraal— Ni siquiera es una hembra, de modo que yo me iría con cuidado…

Tanto a M’Benga como a Uhura les tomó una décima de segundo reaccionar; claro que era un bluff de Jim.

Tenía que proteger la Primera Directiva.

Y era mil veces mejor que Leslie creyera algo que de todos modos su mente era capaz de procesar; si un humano se podía transformar en un poleepkwa ¿Por qué no podría pasar lo contrario?

Uhura reaccionó rascándose los brazos bajo el vestido y suspirando de alivio.

—¡Gracias, Capitán! Pensé que tendríamos que seguir fingiendo…

Kraal se permitió reírse, junto con Geoffrey.

Quizá al único que le tomó más tiempo entender el engaño fue al mismísimo Christopher.

Trent los miró con cuidado. Jim acercó su rostro al del camarógrafo, a unos centímetros.

—Y no busque feromonas en el aire, señor Trent. Estos malditos trajes no sólo son incómodos y feos. También son impermeables. Sólo podrá ver el olor de humanos corrientes. Ahora, ¿Qué clase de cooperación nos ofrece?

 

-0-

—Perdone, Capitán, ¿puede repetirme lo que dijo, para el registro de la nave?

Jim tomó aire; le había advertido a Spock vía el Enlace Mental que no permaneciera frente a la pantalla, a modo de no ser visto por Trent.

—Sí, comandante Spock. Nosotros, El Pueblo de las Siete Lunas, hemos venido a recoger a nuestra gente extraviada en este mundo. Solicito la autorización de Su Majestad, Niara, para iniciar las operaciones…

La voz de  Jim era afectada y seca…y Spock logró percibir, a través del Enlace Mental, que su t’hy’la se traía algo entre manos y más valía seguirle la corriente. A una seña de Spock, Niara ocupó la pantalla, intrigada. Jim sonrió ligeramente. Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Majestad, hemos localizado el sitio donde tienen a los nuestros. De acuerdo a sus órdenes, los transportaremos a las coordenadas señaladas…

Y entonces, insólitamente, Spock tomó la mano de la reina, fuera de la vista de la pantalla. Las palabras llegaron claramente a ella, como si Spock las hubiera pronunciado.

_“Es un truco, Majestad, tiene que seguir al capitán en lo que dice”_

Niara notó entonces a Trent, de pie tras Jim.

—Me alegra escuchar esas noticias, Capitán. Puede decirme ¿Quién es el terrano que le acompaña?

Leslie no pudo aguantarse. Además, al no hacer contacto directo con la reina y dados los disfraces humanos que portaban los otros tres pasajeros del humvee, su sinestesia no funcionaba y no podía hacer más que confiar en ellos…que era lo que Jim esperaba.

Trent se encaró a la figura.

—Mi nombre es Trent, señora. Leslie Trent. Sé dónde está el distrito 10; ahí han llevado a los suyos, lejos de los humanos.

Niara decidió portarse como alguien a quien había que temer; elevó su barbilla y extendió las plumas de sus antenas, de forma siniestra.

—Debo agradecerle por su cooperación, señor Trent. Y supongo que no tengo que advertirle lo que hacemos con quienes nos traicionan. Hay cinco mil millones de seres humanos en su mundo en este momento. Nadie notará la ausencia de uno. Espero ser clara.

Y, pese a que Leslie no podía ver sus feromonas y entendía el idioma claramente, también sabía percibir una amenaza verdadera.

Esta no era una mujer o una poleepkwa común, achaparrada por la gravedad y deformada por el ambiente de la Tierra.

Era una REINA y le estaba hablando desde su propia NAVE, la cual no lucía como el cacharro enorme que se había posado sobre Johannesburgo hacía 28 años, no, sino como algo plateado, brillante, funcional…

Fue entonces cuando Trent comenzó a sentir verdadero temor e involuntariamente, tragó saliva, asintiendo servilmente. Jim cerró el comm.

La helada mano de Nyota se posó sobre su nuca.

—Bueno, Leslie, querido, ahora que hemos puesto todo en claro, ¿Serías tan gentil de llevarnos al Distrito 10? Tenemos cierta prisa…

 

-0-

La vista de las hileras de tiendas, ordenadas y limpias, desde el borde de la colina fue lo primero que impactó a Christopher. Si, eran un pobre refugio en comparación con las casuchas y cabañas del Distrito 9, pero parecía que hubieran sido recién instaladas. Y los edificios en el límite de la cerca, chatos y sin ventanales, cubiertos por el techo del enorme hangar, rodeados de tiestos de flores y de aspecto inmaculado y hasta alegre.

Sus dos corazones latían aceleradamente.

_¿Una hija? Pero…estaba seguro que no se había anclado a Wikus, durante el apareamiento. Y sin embargo, sólo la presencia de una princesa, de una niña de sangre real, habría infundido semejante cantidad de orden en un lugar tan improvisado._

Chris no dejó de notar lo muy remendadas que estaban algunas de las tiendas, llenándolas de parches coloridos de plástico. Y los Poleepkwa que transitaban, visibles tras la cerca, no lucían anárquicos ni dementes ni había una nube de confusión en las feromonas que trascendían desde el campo.

Una hija. No podía parar de repetírselo.

Y ¿Qué era de Wikus?  No podía pensar en él sin sentir una especie de dolor dulce, repartido en punzadas sobre la superficie interna de sus caparazones; añoranza, nostalgia y deseo ferozmente reprimido. Si tan sólo sus antenas pudieran distinguirlo entre los millones de los suyos… ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar? ¿Lo rechazaría? O al contrario, lo abrazaría, como él lo esperaba, como lo había soñado incontables veces? Pero no. Chris le había prometido volverlo a su condición humana, aunque tal vez, ahora, con una hija de por medio, Wikus comprendiera. Y Chris quería tener esperanza en esa comprensión, así fuera ilusa; la había visto en la fe del terrano, cuando éste los defendiera a él y a Oliver del salvaje ataque de Koobus y sus mercenarios.

De no haber sido por Wikus, Christopher no estaría ahí en ese momento y sin embargo, el alien no podía dejar las dudas atrás.

Quizá Wikus había llegado amarlo.

O quizá lo odiaba…

Ese –el odio-  era un sentimiento familiar a Chris… tanto como el desaliento que inspira ser odiado sólo por tener  una forma física distinta.

De cualquier forma, el deseo entre los dos había sido consecuencia de dos cosas; los nanobots y la identificación genética; una vez que los nanos habían borrado las aparentes diferencias en el humano, Chris no había estado a salvo de responder. Los Poleepkwa elegían a sus parejas por sus ventajas en los genes, legibles en la estructura de las feromonas y Chris había visto más allá en Wikus de lo que éste conocía de sí mismo; más allá del miedo, de las diferencias físicas, de las estructuras mentales, ambos eran muy parecidos. Tercos, decididos a proteger a los que amaban y leales a lo dicho.

Tanto como traidores y asustados.

¿O no?

Christopher Johnson recordaba e intentaba olvidar la horrenda intensidad de esas 72 horas, en las que su vida había cambiado para siempre, dejando atrás un mundo detestable y dejando en él a alguien de quien no habría querido separarse jamás.

Kraal puso su mano en el hombro del angustiado ingeniero y rozó sus antenas con las de él; confianza, paciencia, calma.

Los corazones de Chris se calmaron un poco. Kraal sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, alentándolo.

 

-0-

Hay reacciones esperadas, inesperadas, plausibles y también, imposibles de creer.

Las puertas del Distrito 10 se abrieron a la humvee, custodiadas por voluntarios desarmados…y fue como una señal para todo El Pueblo que estaba dentro, una especie de oleada, un tsunami que se extendió por todo el campo, golpeándolo con un silencio completo, paralizando a todos en sus labores.

Podrían haberse escuchado los proverbiales grillos en el silencio.

Después, el rumor en las voces se extendió como un soplo de viento que levantara miles de hojas; _InDuna._

Wikus estaba lavando las tazas de té, pensando en lo dicho por Madre Aurora y Josef acarreaba cajas por la cocina, los audífonos puestos y cantando como lo hacía siempre, como un día normal.

Sólo que no era un día normal y Wikus se sintió enervado en un instante y no supo si fue la letra, la música que alcanzaba a percibir o la reacción química en el aire, devolviéndole el recuerdo de una sola persona, identificada por ese olor.

_Te he amado más que cualquier hombre_

_Pero algo se está interponiendo entre ambos_

 

Se cayó una taza de las manos de Wikus, quebrándose contra la tarja y Josef, sin escuchar, siguió cantando…

 

_…Y era yo tan delicado cuando empezamos_

_Tan tierno al decir tu nombre_

_Pero ahora solo soy partidario_

_De mi compulsión y mi vergüenza…_

El mutante se volvió a Josef, enfurecido.

—¡Con un puto carajo! ¡Quieres dejar de oír eso??

Josef reaccionó de un salto, sacándose los audífonos y alzando ambas manos como si lo amenazaran con una pistola, tratando de pacificar al alien.

Sólo entonces, ambos notaron el silencio, afuera, dentro, en todas partes. Madre Aurora entró a la cocina, más pálida que de costumbre.

—Wikus, creo que es necesario que vengas…

El mutante salió al patio de entrada y el silencio esta vez fue completo, siniestro.

Pese al maquillaje naranja sobre el caparazón, a los extraños que lo acompañaban, al Poleepkwa junto a él, Wikus no dudó un solo instante.

Corrió hacia Christopher y antes de hacer nada, le soltó un golpe con todas las fuerzas de su mano mutilada.

—¿CÓMO DIABLOS DEL CARAJO TE ATREVES A VENIR SIN AVISAR? ¿CÓMO PUDISTE DEJARME AHÍ, TIRADO?

Ante el asombro y el silencio de todos, Chris lo abrazo en un crujir de caparazones y Wikus comenzó a llorar convulsivamente.

Sor Estela apareció por el extremo del edificio sur, donde se guardaban las despensas, con una personita de la mano.

—¿Wikus? ¿Papá? ¿Qué está pasando?

 

-0-

Los caparazones de color azul rey identificaban a los miembros del Enterprise, sin que se hiciera necesario proveerles de nada más. Ni siquiera de uniforme. McCoy bajó un poco mareado, de la plataforma del teleportador. Sus ojos tenían una agudeza visual distinta y su olfato era…visible. O sensible de otra forma, ya que no había nariz que le comunicara las sensaciones; fueron las puntas de sus antenas las que le permitieron reconocer a Chapel –jazmín y estrógenos-  y a Gutiérrez –menta y cloro, testosterona- y al resto de sus enfermeros y paramédicos, dado que todos eran demasiado similares, incluso en el color de sus caparazones; revisó sus manos de tres dedos y no tardó en checar, sobre el PADD, que no había perdido habilidad ninguna. Su peso no había variado mucho… pero sintió sed. Era inevitable, dado que el organismo que ahora lo portaba requería menos agua y esa sed era un resabio de su propia humanidad. Tafari aplaudió y soltó la carcajada  y Adanna se llevó las manos a la boca, en un _oh!_ de sorpresa.

—Por las siete lunas, McCoy! ¡Nunca pensé que lucirías tan guapo!

Y el aludido, quien se atragantó con semejante bienvenida, no supo que responder. Lo que propició la risa de todo su personal, de los Poleepkwa, de Scotty y hasta de Ho, el técnico a cargo del teleportador.

Pero McCoy tenía una reputación que mantener y de inmediato, frunció el ceño y resopló por las agallas de su cuello.

—Espero que estarán contentos. Y te juro, Tafari, que si no me regresas a mi forma humana original, encontraré un insecticida eficaz y mortal, diseñado personalmente para ti… ¿Qué diablos estamos esperando? Bájanos a Tierra, Ho.

Scotty entró corriendo y jadeante al área del teleportador

—Doctor McCoy...Len, espera, ha sucedido algo fuera de planes…

Huelga decir que todo el personal médico se cruzó de brazos y se escucharon suspiros y rezongos,

—¿Qué ahora, Scotty?

Y ante la sorpresa de todos, Niara ingresó al área del teleportador. McCoy tragó saliva. Ahora, bajo su caparazón poleepkwa, podía percibir la fuerza de las feromonas de la reina y el temor que lo invadió fue difícil de controlar. La reina sonrió con dulzura y McCoy, involuntariamente, se inclinó ante ella como si su cuerpo obedeciera una orden, en contra de su voluntad.

Y sin embargo, fue tan natural…

La recompensa no se hizo esperar; las feromonas cambiaron y la satisfacción lo inundó, así como una sensación de calidez y afecto que lo desconcertó profundamente.

Así que en esto consistía el ser insecto y tener lealtad a una reina. Niara inclinó sus antenas sobre todos ellos y negó la cabeza, con desaliento. Tomó una de las manos de Tafari y éste la miró con profundo afecto y respeto

—Mi buen doctor, ha pasado algo que no podremos controlar. Hay una joven reina en el Distrito 10…

Tafari pareció atragantarse y Adanna se llevó una mano a la boca

—Pero…¿cómo?

—Es la hija de Christopher. La tuvo con el mutante. Y ha logrado controlar a toda la colonia. Si los rociamos con nuestras feromonas, no habrá reconocimiento y si podría darse una carnicería…

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capi fué escrito casi palabra por palabra, a través de un ciclo bajo larguísimo y en medio de mil compromisos nuevos. Sin embargo, no he abandonado y espero actualizar pronto. Va sin betear (también mi beta ha estado absorbida por el trabajo en la vida real) pero tiene como mil revisiones, así que espero que funcione. Mil gracias por seguirme leyendo. Sochya bosh.  
> s'FA
> 
> p.d. la canción es 'Bosco', de Placebo.


	11. Órbita de Terra, Enterprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —No puede ser…  
> La voz de Tanya fue apenas un suspiro. Pero no dejó de enfrentarse a los dos metros de altura de Christopher, resueltamente.

**Cap. 12. Órbita de Terra, Enterprise.**

Geoffrey no supo cómo se dio cuenta…pero lo identificó de inmediato, entre el grupo de poleepkwaan de color azul rey. No era más alto que los otros y ni siquiera tenía el ceño fruncido…pero indudablemente, se trataba de Leonard. SU Leonard. Se abrió paso a codazos entre el grupo, para abrazarlo.

La reacción para McCoy fue tan intensa que terminó por abrumarlo; las feromonas de M’Benga, el sabor de su piel y la misma disposición de sus genes le eran legibles, gracias a sus nuevas antenas.

Ambos se abrazaron tan fuerte que Geoffrey tuvo que apartarse, so riesgo de que Len le rompiera las costillas. McCoy le acarició el rostro con las antenas  y rozó las mejillas del joven médico con sus palpos.

—¿Cómo diablos…?

Geoffrey sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Supe que eras tú? -Le besó en la mejilla— Tonto. Eres inconfundible. Hasta con esa piel de insecto luces atractivo…

McCoy guiñó los ojos y se sintió tan inundado de alegría como si estuviese ebrio. Y a la vez, comenzó a excitarse sexualmente, sin poder frenar lo que sentía.

Ajá, eso era.

Con razón Christopher había perdido toda sombra de control, al ver a Wikus y sentir su transformación en uno de ellos.

El aire se electrizó frente a la entrada de Niara y todo el equipo médico reaccionó a su presencia. ¿Cómo podían conseguirlo, por dios? La lealtad hacia la reina era poco menos que automática y el afecto recibido de vuelta era como una manta cálida en un día helado.

—Majestad… -se adelantó Geoffrey y la reina tendió una de sus largas manos y se la dio a besar, palpándolo con las antenas.

—Doctor M’Benga, espero que pueda explicar a sus colegas cuál es la situación en el Distrito 10.

Geoffrey se dirigió a todos los enfermeros y paramédicos, incluidos Tafari y su esposa.

“Christopher Johnson tiene una hija. La niña tiene una mezcla de genes terranos y poleepkwaan. El problema es que se trata de una reina en potencia…”

Tafari le interrumpió.

—Lo que nuestro joven amigo trata de decir es que ésta pequeña no ha sido entrenada para contener o controlar sus feromonas y El Pueblo que se encuentra en el D10 ha crecido bajo su dominio involuntario. Si ella sufre algún daño, el Distrito 10 entero, dos millones de habitantes, nos atacarán, haciendo imposible su rescate.

—Pero ¿cómo podríamos dañarla, Majestad?- dijo McCoy.

—Apartar a la pequeña de su pueblo será tomado como un intento de secuestro. Sólo tenemos en realidad dos caminos; que ella acepte su  salida de la Tierra y me permita entrar a su territorio. O Tafari podría utilizar los genes de su padre y volverla humana. Eso dejará atrás sus capacidades insectoides y nos permitirá seguir con el plan original, utilizando mis feromonas de dominio.

McCoy bufó, indignado.

—¿Su ‘territorio’? Por Dios, de qué me habla! Es apenas una criatura!

Niara alzó sólo la mitad de las plumas de su antena izquierda y el temor inundó a McCoy hasta convertirse en angustia. La imagen de la reina cambió de alguien profundamente amable en lo que  en realidad pareció a los primeros exploradores; un insecto enorme, terrorífico y profundamente peligroso, con una serie de mandíbulas duras como el diamante y cuatro pares de pinzas capaces de partir fácilmente en dos a un ser humano. Niara siseó, en voz baja.

—Es una persona como yo, doctor McCoy, capaz de infundir el mismo afecto y el mismo temor, la misma obediencia y la misma lealtad… con la diferencia de que yo sé cómo hacerlo, sé cuando aterrar a los enemigos de mi tribu y cuándo recibir amablemente a los amigos leales. Ella no. No hubo madre, hermanas, familia, nadie que la guiara. No hubo compasión para con ella. Sólo un padre que es a medias humano y que aún está muy asustado con sus propios cambios.

Y si esa pequeña se asusta, esto que le he hecho sentir será poco, en comparación con lo que la hija de Christopher Johnson puede hacer, ¿Soy clara?

McCoy tragó en seco.

—Como el cristal, Majestad.

Geoffrey alzó la mano.

—¿Qué es lo que nos sugiere entonces?

Niara suspiró.

—Solicito que teleporten a Xyrella y a Wikus a esta nave, doctor M’Benga. Y a su capitán. Pueden dejar como rehenes a Kraal y a su experta en comunicaciones. Trataré de hacerles comprender la situación.

Geoffrey negó con la cabeza.

—La situación es más complicada de lo que cree, Majestad. El informante que nos ayudó a localizar el D10, avisó a la esposa de Wikus y ella está en el campo ahora…

 

-0-

—No puede ser…

La voz de Tanya fue apenas un suspiro. Pero no dejó de enfrentarse a los dos metros de altura de Christopher, resueltamente. El alien había vuelto, con los suyos. Iba a llevarse a los que quedaban en la Tierra. Y a cambio, tendría que cumplir con la promesa hecha a su esposo.

La hermosa joven vestida de blanco (Uhura? Penda? En este momento de shock, no lograba ubicar su nombre) le había relatado la historia entera en menos de quince minutos.

No era eso lo más extraño de todo, sino la pequeña figura aferrada al insectoide blanco.

Era hija de Christopher. Y de Wikus. De su esposo. Las palabras se repitieron dentro de su mente hasta perder todo sentido. Madre Aurora le alargó una taza de rooibos.

—Esto te calmará, hija.

Irónicamente, Tanya sorbió el té con calma, sin temblor en las manos, sin más que la dulzura que la había caracterizado siempre. Wikus se soltó de la mano de Chris y se arrodilló a sus pies, alzando su mano mutilada y sin atreverse a tocarla.

—Tanya…soy yo, ¿Puedes creerme?

En el acento y los rasgos nerviosos, la mujer reconoció de inmediato a su marido; la única prueba que quedaba de él, era un ojo aún humano, de color azul. Tanya asintió, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, alzando una mano, para tocar la mejilla de Wikus, al lado de sus palpos, tropezando con la dura quitina de la coraza. La antena derecha de Wikus bajó hasta la frente de su esposa y el reconocimiento fue aún más completo y de repente y sin ningún temor, ella lo abrazó, ahogando los sollozos.

El joven rubio que venía en el grupo, vestido de militar —y que, Tanya sabía ahora, tampoco era un humano— aclaró su garganta.

—Señora Van de Merwe, quisiéramos hacer la extracción lo más pronto posible y no queremos poner en riesgo a nadie en su mundo. Pero existe la cuestión de la hija de su esposo y Christopher Johnson.

Jim hizo una seña a madre Aurora y ésta trajo de la mano a Frieda, quien miraba con recelo a Tanya. El aire comenzó a ponerse tenso y Christopher reconoció las feromonas; Frieda no tenía control sobre ellas y si seguía diseminándolas en el aire, más pronto que tarde se presentaría un montón del Pueblo para hacer trozos a los humanos.

 

Sin embargo, algo en la expresión de ambas mujeres, la niña insecto y la humana, pareció cambiar.

 

Tanya se soltó de los brazos de su esposo y se arrodilló hasta quedar a la altura de Frieda. Alzó la mano, como se hace, despacio, con un cachorro que es nervioso o con un animal salvaje que podría atacarnos en cualquier instante y acarició con cuidado las plumas de las antenas.

—Pero…qué linda eres—Tanya sonrió entre las lágrimas—¿Cómo te llamas?

Frieda inclinó sus antenas sobre el rostro de la humana y permitió que ésta acariciara sus pequeños palpos, analizando al ser frente a ella, los ojos de color gris y los cabellos rubios.

Estaba triste y agitada y nerviosa y sobre todo, muy confusa. Hum…eran así todos los humanos? ¡Se parecía a su padre! Decidió calmarla.

—Frieda Van de Merwe, señora.

—Tanya. Soy Tanya. Soy la esposa…humana, de tu padre.

Frieda pestañeó con curiosidad. La tensión en el aire se rompió y tanto Kraal como Christopher volvieron a respirar.

—Oh…entonces ¿Tú vienes a convertirnos en humanos?

Tanya miró a todos los presentes, esperando ayuda. Jim asintió con la cabeza, animándola a continuar.

A nadie se le había ocurrido esa respuesta.

—Tu…querrías serlo?

Frieda agitó los palpos, en el gesto de sonreír.

—Así todo sería más fácil, Tanya. Tú serías mi mamá y Wikus volvería contigo y Christopher podría llevarse a todo El Pueblo y nadie quedaría sufriendo.

Y sin decir más, se arrojó a los brazos de la humana y Tanya soltó la risa y el llanto. Una hija. Una extraña y rara hija, pero hija al fin y al cabo, en contraste con el bebé que había perdido. Una posibilidad de reconstruírlo todo…

_Niara, quien contemplaba la escena desde la pantalla central de la Enterprise, sintió un dejo de orgullo y ternura; esta niña era en verdad una reina…_

Y en el siguiente instante, Frieda se soltó del abrazo, sin dejar la mano de Tanya y se acercó a su padre, la sonrisa enorme.

 

Chris casi sintió el crack en sus dos corazones, frente a la escena.

 

-0-

 

—Por ideal y gratificante que parezca, no podemos hacer eso, Tafari.

—¡Por todos los Dioses, Leonard! ¿Qué sugieres entonces?

—Que te des cuenta de la realidad.

—De lo que me doy cuenta es de que eres en verdad un terco.

—No menos que tú ¿Ya te fijaste que simplemente, no podemos convertir a Frieda y a Wikus en humanos e irnos como si nada hubiera pasado?

—Mira los modelos ¡Claro que es posible!

La pantalla tridimensional en la plataforma médica mostraba a una niña de ojos azules, cabello rubio y que no se diferenciaba en nada de una humana.

—Me refiero a su vida real, Tafari. La que estamos comprometidos a proteger, carajo…

—El doctor McCoy tiene razón, doctor Tafari…

Ambos médicos saltaron y McCoy se dio el lujo de silbar amenazante con sus agallas.

—¡Con un demonio, duende verde! ¡Ya le he dicho a Jim que te cuelgue un cascabel! Y ya sabes que no me gusta que me des la razón, caramba… no puede ser nada bueno.

Spock se dio el lujo de negar con la cabeza. Apenas.

—No voy a perder el valioso tiempo de los dos, justificando al doctor McCoy, doctor Tafari.

—O sea que no vienes a decirnos ‘Se los dije’…

Spock elevó una elegante ceja frente a la respuesta de McCoy. Insecto o humano, seguía siendo igualmente molesto.

Tafari cruzó los brazos y suspiró.

—Explíquese, Comandante, si es tan amable.

—Con gusto, doctor. El señor Van de Merwe no puede regresar a su forma humana y recuperar su anterior vida. Es buscado por varias corporaciones especializadas en genética. Esas personas tienen en su poder muchas de las supuestas armas poleepkwan. Lo mismo se aplica en cuanto a su familia en Terra. Sería necesario cambiarlos de identidad y mudarlos de continente y aún así, su imagen es conocida en todo el planeta. La señora Tanya, por su parte, no puede ser trasladada a otro mundo, sin que su genética humana sea alterada. Y creo que pueden imaginar cuán serias serían las consecuencias…emocionales para el ingeniero Xyrellah.

McCoy miró al Vulcano y después, al poleepkwa, haciendo ojos de espiral.

—No voy a decirte que te lo dije, Tafari…

El médico insecto resopló, de disgusto, dando un manotazo sobre la biocama más cercana y maldiciendo en su idioma.

—¿Dónde nos deja eso, comandante Spock?

—He valorado la respuesta y contrapesado sus consecuencias. Pero no creo que sea del agrado de nadie, doctores.

Tafari agitó las antenas, inquieto.

—Spock, ustedes los vulcanos siempre van directos a por agua. No sé que lo detiene.

Spock NO contuo el suspiro.

—La joven Frieda se identifica como terrana; si su cambio se hace, Su Majestad Niara no tendrá que negociar y podremos usar sus feromonas directamente en El Pueblo que queda en Terra.  Será necesario dejarla aquí, como tal, con la señora Van de Merwe a cargo de ella. Y el señor Wikus habrá de irse con los demás Poleepkwa, de vuelta a su mundo. Es la única forma que hay, de garantizar una vida larga y próspera para ambas partes…

Mccoy resopló disgustado por las agallas.

—Duende verde…

—Antes de que siga insultándome, doctor McCoy, le sugiero que revise la realidad presentada. Esta familia no puede ser rehecha tal cual, sino con el material que tenemos a mano

—Y ¿Cómo vas a garantizar la seguridad de ambas, abandonándolas solas en este mundo?

—La señora Tanya es, oficialmente, una viuda. Puede volver a casarse. Y…tengo lo que ustedes llaman ‘un as bajo la manga’

Tafari se volvió hacia el ventanal.

—¿Así nada más, Spock?

—Así tuvimos que reconstruir nuestro mundo, doctor Tafari.

—¿Cuál es tu as, Spock?—cuestionó McCoy

—Durante mi servicio en la Hood, acompañé al Capitán Pike a una misión clasificada, sobre un embajador de la Federación, situado en Terra. Debe estar viviendo aún en ésta época. Y tiene contacto con las dos naves vulcanas que vigilan Terra en este momento.

McCoy elevó una antena, cruzando los brazos.

—¿No rompe eso la Primera Directiva?

—En absoluto, doctor. Sólo necesitamos la autorización del  Almirante Nechayev y la de Su Majestad Niara…

 

-0-

El interccom sonó y Tarman sintió la vibración, dejando salir una mueca. Se dirigió a Tandy, la belleza rubia y de lacio cabello frente a él.

—Mi querida Tandy, este viaje parece haberme agotado ¿Podemos hablar de esta entrevista mañana?

La muchacha sonrió. No podían negársele privilegios al Hombre que Cayó a la Tierra.

—Con todo gusto, David…

Salió de la habitación y más pronto que tarde, Tarman respondió la llamada; uno de los vulcanos de la Federación…pero no alguien que él conociera.

—Llef aquí.

El joven casi sonrió, lo que asombró mucho al tusdarian.

—Embajador Tarman Llef, de Tusdar.

—Sí, soy yo mismo, señor..?

—Spock. Sch’n T’Gai Spock, Embajador, soy el Primer Oficial de la nave insignia Enterprise.

Llef abrió mucho los ojos, de diferente color y tamaño de pupilas.

—La Enterprise? No recuerdo esa nave…

El Vulcano en la pantalla asintió.

—Efectivamente, Embajador. Aún no la conoce.

Llef alzó dos dedos frente a su boca, en el gesto de silencio.

—Jovencito, dígame que no está usted llamando del Futuro y que no está violando la Primera Directiva que ambos estamos obligados a respetar…

Spock tomó aire y Llef casi sonrió ¡Cuán expresivo era éste Vulcano!

—No. No estoy llamando desde el futuro, aunque nuestra nave sí proviene de un futuro alterno. Y no, no estamos violando la Primera Directiva, Embajador.

—Y…su capitán? ¿Por qué no es él quien está hablando conmigo?

—Porque usted y yo vamos a conocernos en unos años, Embajador. Usted es amigo del Capitán Christopher Pike. Será él quien lo recoja en Terra, en el año 2016.

Y claro que Llef recordaba a Pike y las dos veces que ambos habían parrandeado –una en Risa y otra, en Terra- y lo bueno que era Chris con la guitarra.

—Mi capitán se encuentra en éste momento en la superficie, Embajador. Cerca de Sudáfrica y no le es posible atender de momento ésta llamada. Vamos a requerir de los  talentos que distinguen a su señoría para proteger a uno de los nuestros…

Y claro que a Llef le encantaban esa clase de líos; su labor como observador de los terranos podía ser un poco aburrida, de cuando en cuando.

Alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación: la hermosa mujer que entró definitivamente opacaba a la mismísima Uhura. Spock inclinó la cabeza, ligeramente.

—Lady Iman, es un placer verla…

Y Llef advirtió el reconocimiento en los ojos de su esposa Yrillian, de la misma especie de la esposa de Chris Pike, Número Uno.

—Spock? ¡Spock! ¡En el nombre de los Preservadores! ¡Cómo has crecido! ¿Cómo se encuentra Amanda? ¿Y Sarek?

El joven Vulcano contuvo la expresión; no podía decirles nada y no podía negar la amistad entre esta bella mujer y sus padres; Iman Somali había logrado avances en el Traductor Universal  gracias a Amanda Grayson e Iman recordaba al pequeño Vulcano, recién rescatado de la Gran Forja, cuando la muerte de I-Chaya, su sehlat. Iman le había regalado al jovencísimo Spock la copia de peluche que aún estaba en su recámara de la Embajada Vulcana, en San Francisco.

Tarman Llef miró a su esposa y al joven e hizo una perfecta ‘o’ con la boca y luego;

—Bueno…parece que yo soy el único que no está enterado de los chismes…¿En qué podemos ayudarle, Comandante Spock?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si queréis saber quién es el embajador Llef, podéis buscarlo en mi ff net como el personaje central del fic 'En realidad, regresó a casa', pero no es indispensable.


	12. 13; As bajo la manga, Terra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y en el recién llegado, cuyo rostro le resultaba vagamente familiar; un Embajador de Tusdar, afincado en Terra, tan alto como Spock, rubio y pálido, el rostro rayado en azul y rojo y las pupilas de diferente color y tamaño.  
> Éste caballero era el as bajo la manga de Spock, según parecía.

13; As bajo la manga, Terra

“¿Ese es tu plan?”

La imagen de Jim frente a él lucía entre confusa y molesta. Spock envió una emisión de afecto y los ojos azules en el monitor parecieron suavizar un poco su dureza.

—Ashayam, comprendo que no te agrade, pero es la única solución lógica.

Jim negó con la cabeza, apretando los labios escépticamente.

—No podemos llegar e imponer nuestras ideas a ésta gente, Spock.

El Vulcano afirmó, sin hablar, por un segundo

—Y le concedo razón, Capitán. Pero es una alternativa viable y sólo nos queda negociar con ellos

Jim sonrió.

—Y…desde cuándo pasas de ‘ashayam’ a ‘Capitán’ tan rápido, Vulcano tramposo?

Spock ocultó una diminuta sonrisa, adivinada sólo por su esposo y elevó la ceja, sin añadir nada más.

—Está bien. Hablaremos con ellos. Y ahora sí que será romper la Primera Directiva porque vamos a mostrarles demasiadas cosas.

Spock miró fijamente a su esposo. Comprendía el lío en que ambos se estaban metiendo y el alto riesgo de cambiar toda la línea temporal…pero no encontraba otra solución viable.

—Capitán, confío plenamente en sus dotes de Diplomacia para que los Van de Merwe den una respuesta afirmativa a nuestro plan y todas las partes queden complacidas…

Jim negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que su esposo estaba tratando de sobornarlo con sus frases.

—Sabes muy bien que la diplomacia no se me da; pregúntale a Archer. O a Komack. Y dile a Scotty que reúna a todos en el teleportador. Más vale que enfrentemos esto rápido.

 

-0-

McCoy sintió que le picaban las sienes y estaba seguro que, de haber permanecido en su forma humana, tendría un dolor de cabeza atroz. Tafari se limitó a mirarlo y levantar una ceja que urgía paciencia…algo que el buen médico sureño ya no tenía. Se fijó en los demás; Wikus y Christopher, los insectos que estaban en medio de este drama barato y Tanya y Trent, los terranos enredados en el show. Y en el recién llegado, cuyo rostro le resultaba vagamente familiar; un Embajador de Tusdar, afincado en Terra, tan alto como Spock, rubio y pálido, el rostro rayado en azul y rojo y las pupilas de diferente color y tamaño.

Éste caballero era el as bajo la manga de Spock, según parecía.

Jim llegó rápidamente, vestido ya con su uniforme, seguido por Niara, de la mano de Chékhov, ésta vez. El joven Capitán sonrió, tratando de infundir confianza en los presentes –sobre todo, los terranos, muy atemorizados y asombrados de estar en una nave verdadera. Se adelantó a saludar al tusdariano.

—James T. Kirk, Embajador..?

—Llef Tarman, Capitán. Tengo entendido que en algún futuro voy a conocer a su Primer Oficial. Y Christopher Pike es buen amigo mío…

Jim alzó una mano, deteniéndolo.

—Es mejor que yo no sepa más, Embajador- le estrechó la mano, de inmediato, sonriendo- no queremos alterar la línea temporal más de lo que ya ha sucedido…

—Ni tampoco, atentar contra la Primera Directiva- intervino Spock, tras el Embajador. Tarman sonrió.

—Muy bien caballeros, señoras; _sarla etek dvin tor_ , es un honor estar a su servicio, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

Niara respondió, adelantando sus antenas plumosas sobre el tusdarian y éste se inclinó, respetuosamente

—Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía el honor de estar entre los Poleepkwan, Majestad…?

—Niara, Embajador.

— _Hija de Candake, hija de Kimya, hija de Makena, hija de Zunduri VII La Clarísima, Capitán de la nave Mwanga mKali, Nación Buntu, esposa de los Seis Guerreros…—_ terminó el tusdarian, en un poleepkwaani perfecto, haciendo sonreír a los presentes, mientras tomaba la mano de la reina y la besaba. Niara soltó una ligera risa.

—Su memoria es perfecta, Llef.

Éste asintió, sonriendo, el contraste de color entre sus ojos subrayando el brillo de éstos.

—Y su digna abuela estuvo presente recién salió usted del cascarón, Majestad. Tuve el honor de estar ahí y era apenas un Ayudante Diplomático.

Jim miró a ambos personajes; raras veces le tocaba estar en una reunión con tan buenos auspicios y sin embargo, sabía que tendrían que dar malas noticias a todos. Fue Spock sin embargo, quien se aclaró la garganta para interrumpirles.

—Sus Excelencias, agradecemos su presencia y les solicitamos pasar al asunto que nos ha hecho traerles aquí…

Llef le guiñó un ojo azul al vulcano.

—Directo como tu padre, Spock. Cuéntanos…

 

-.-

 

¡NO! ¡No lo acepto y no voy a hacerlo! Fuiste tú –Wikus señaló a Christopher- quien me prometió que regresaría con mi familia y te ayudé por ello y ahora ¿Tú y tus amigos vienen a decirme que tengo que abandonarlos? ¿Que tengo que irme de MI PLANETA  y dejar atrás a mi esposa y a mi hija?? Carajo, Christopher, eres un cabrón de mierda…sí, eso es lo que eres-comenzó a sollozar- no puedes hacerme esto, no…

 

El Deck de Observación 3 hacía las veces de sala de reunión y Wikus había saltado nada más escuchar al Oficial Vulcano.

 

Kraal intervino:

—Señor Van de Merwe, le suplico que revise cuidadosamente la propuesta del señor Spock y todos los aquí presentes. Número uno; si lo volvemos a su forma humana, todas las corporaciones militares del mundo lo buscarán…y la probabilidad de que den con usted es muy alta, un riesgo que no le aconsejo correr. Número dos; su hija contiene más genes insectoides que humanoides, será más poleepkwa sin importar si le damos apariencia humana y ella corre mucho más peligro que usted, si usted se queda con ella. Número tres; si los terranos se enteran abiertamente que usted huyó de su planeta, dejarán a su ex esposa…

—¡Esposa! ¡Tanya TODAVÍA es mi esposa!

 

Ncwengo Kraal alzó las cuatro manos, intentando apaciguar al mutante.

—Esa situación no puede mantenerse, Wikus— intervino la mismísima Tanya.

Frieda se acercó a su padre.

—Wikus, no seas necio. Te estás portando como un pendejo ¿Acaso quieres que nos maten a todos?

Christopher tocó con una de sus antenas las de Wikus.

“¿ _Es tan malo que te quedes conmigo? ¿No me amas entonces?”_

 

Jim suspiró. Eso era una telenovela de quinta, mal producida y peor actuada.

El plan de Spock era, de punta a punta, brillante…y el peor posible.

No era como si tuvieran opción; los Poleepkwa convertirían a Frieda en una niña humana y ella se quedaría con Tanya, en la Tierra. Tanya iría a vivir con Trent y aquí era donde entraba la mano del embajador Tarman; éste se haría cargo de moverlos de Sudáfrica a Inglaterra y de mantenerlos con un perfil bajo, gracias a sus dotes empáticas.

Y Wikus? Bueno, él se quedaría como mutante, regresaría junto con los dos millones que quedaban en el Distrito 10 al mundo base y, si estaba de acuerdo, se quedaría a vivir con Christopher y Oliver.

 

—No puedo estar de acuerdo…

Y fue cuando Tanya advirtió que el hombre que alguna vez fuera su esposo, estaba llorando.  Lo tomó de su mano mutilada y acarició con esta su propia mejilla.

—Wikus…hay algo que es importante que sepas.

El mutante alzó el rostro y los demás guardaron silencio. Tanya siguió hablando.

—Cuando…cambiaste, cuando tuviste que huir, en ese primer año, no supiste…bueno. Estaba embarazada y…perdí a nuestro bebé; como consecuencia, no podré tener más hijos.

Wikus la miró, enmudecido; el suspiro de todos los reunidos fue tangible. Tanya tomó a Frieda de la mano.

—Ésta niña…esta _preciosa_ niña, Wikus, es hija tuya también. Es la única hija que podremos tener. Si te quedas con nosotras, siempre tendremos que estar ocultos o mudándonos o escondiéndonos. Y ella…Frieda no merece eso. Ni nosotros tampoco…

 

Jim tragó saliva frente a la escena. Si, para proteger a Spock, él se viera obligado a abandonarlo, no estaba seguro de poder sobrevivir. El Enlace Mental latió, enviándole sentimientos de ternura y afecto.

 

_Te seguiría al fin del universo, Ashayam. Y de no poder hacerlo, jamás dejaría de amarte, pese a no estar contigo…_

El Embajador Tarman se aclaró la garganta; como empático, podía percibir la emisión entre Jim y Spock y le guiñó un ojo verde a éste, sonriendo. Jim  se ofuscó por instantes y luego, se dirigió a Wikus.

 

—Es necesario que comprenda que hacemos esto para proteger a su familia y a todos los poleepkwa, señor Van de Merwe. Y a la vez, le ofrecemos una salida.

 

Wikus negó con la cabeza, furioso.

—No, Capitán. Me ofrece apartarme de mi familia para siempre. Me ofrece quitarme de en medio para que no les hagan daño. Quiere sacarme de MI MUNDO para no romper sus preciosas leyes. Y me da como salida el quedar convertido en…-se señaló a sí mismo- en _esto_ …pero verá, no soy ningún pendejo del carajo como ustedes creen.  Y amo a mi esposa y también, a la hija que tuve, por…blasfemo que suene. Le prometí a Christopher que lo esperaría y lo hice. Crié a su hija, porque también es de él, lo mejor que pude. Así que ahórrese sus rollos morales. Iré con ustedes por la sola razón de que amo a mi familia. Y ahora, les agradecería que me dejaran con ellas a solas, por favor…

 

-0-

—Majestad…

—Kraal…no es necesario que hables.

El embajador bajó la mirada, las manos en actitud de súplica frente a su reina, desconsolado por el pesar de ésta. Niara agitó las plumas de sus antenas, imitando la risa, frente al azoro de Kraal.

—Este hombrecito nos odia. Es raro sentir odio de parte de otra especie…

—Majestad, yo…

—Tú nada puedes hacer, Ncwengo. Las cosas son como son. Cometimos un error y tenemos que repararlo lo mejor posible. De haber respetado completamente la Primera Directiva, mi hermana debió haber destruido su nave, antes de hacerla descender en éste mundo. Pero estaba enferma, sus hijos morían y sus ingenieros hicieron lo mejor que podían. Su compasión para con los suyos fue un error... y no me mires así. Tratar de curar a un moribundo atenta contra la compasión y lo sabes; fue un error. No estamos exentos de errores. Nadie en la Federación lo está.

 

Kraal guardó silencio. Spock Prime, el anciano, habría dicho que en el fondo, la humanidad de todos acababa por traicionarlos. Pero su viejo amigo estaba ahora muy lejos y no podrían reír de esto.

 

La reina se recompuso en un crujido de faldas de satén y alas y antenas, el rostro sereno y brillante.

—Ordena a Tafari que se coordine con McCoy, Kraal. Y sigan al pie de la letra las instrucciones de Kirk, por favor.

Con una reverencia, Kraal dejó a la reina en soledad, contemplando el rastro warp que nublaba el rápido paso de las estrellas.

 

Tenían el tiempo contado…

 

-0-

 

Trent había tenido varias entrevistas de trabajo a lo largo de toda su vida. Y sin embargo, verse analizado por un alien y mirar frente a él todo su trabajo de fotografía y filmación, compactado en una ficha diminuta, era por lo menos, desconcertante, en contraste con la alegre actitud del embajador Tarman.

Un ayudante de la nave trajo una bandeja con dos vasos cortos y whisky legítimo, regalo de parte de Scotty, con toda seguridad.

Tarman se sirvió e hizo lo mismo con el vaso de Trent.

—Adelante, señor Trent. Los dos necesitamos un buen trago y hay que aprovechar la generosidad de Scotty… el jefe de Ingeniería de ésta nave es un buen amigo.

—¿Si? –preguntó Trent, sin venir al caso y meramente por escuchar el ruido de su propia voz. No sabía cómo reaccionar. El empático sonrió.

—Parrandas en Risa y otras cosas que no es necesario que sepa. Déjeme decirle cómo haremos las cosas, será sencillo; una vez que los instale en las cercanías de Londres, lo contrataré como mi camarógrafo y McCoy les borrará la memoria. Así, no podrán hallarlos por más que los busquen. No, no ponga esa cara de susto; sólo olvidará unos pocos meses de su vida, unos pocos datos esenciales. Nunca habrá visitado ésta nave y no recordará que pasó con Wikus.

Trent se adelantó y se sirvió otro trago.

—Quisiera empezar a olvidar cuanto antes, Embajador…

Tarman asintió.

—Créame, lo entiendo perfectamente.

El comunicador del tusdariano blipeó. Este suspiró, fastidiado.

—Sí, Betty querida?

‘Betty’ respondió, con enojo palpable.

—¡David! ¡Todo el día he estado tratando de localizarte! ¡Hay un retraso enorme en las grabaciones del video y Warner nos sacará los ojos si no apareces!

Tarman hizo ojos de espiral.

—Estoy en un lejano retiro, Betty..y uh oh rssshh crash h esstá estática…

—¡No te atrevas a colgarme el teléfono, David Bowie o yo…

Tarman cerró el intercomm.

De repente, Trent lo reconoció y el Embajador le guiñó un ojo.

—Me imagino que no tendremos problemas en guardar un secreto más, verdad, Trent?

Como toda respuesta, el sudafricano se sirvió otro whisky y se lo bebió de un trago. Sin tomar aliento…

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, estamos casi al final y el drama se desinfla por sí solo. Faltan meramente algunos detalles. Gracias, por seguirme leyendo. sochya bosh eh dif. s'FA


End file.
